


A better future.

by Glitch_lord_of_void, RuneTek



Series: mundum aeternum [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the hedgehog - Pre-Super Genesis Wave
Genre: All characters that do naughtiness are 18+, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Debauchery, Dimension Rifts, Dimension Travel, Drug Use, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lapdance, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Open Relationships, Orgy - F/F/M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-super genesis wave, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sol emeralds, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, robotisised, silver is not a responsible adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 58,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_lord_of_void/pseuds/Glitch_lord_of_void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneTek/pseuds/RuneTek
Summary: Set after the events of Fragments of a person,  interdimensional travel and all out war.Tails adopts a kid, sonic learns to swim.Old friends appear,  old enemies appear.Multiple dimensions collide.Smut chapters marked with *Many thanks to RuneTek for making my frequent upload schedule possible.
Relationships: Antoine D'Coolette/Bunnie Rabbot, Mephiles the Dark/Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Silver the Hedgehog, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: mundum aeternum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782283
Kudos: 11





	1. Beachside fun *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of Fragments of a person. Sonic and metal have fun on a beach surrounded by their sleeping friends  
> (Smut)

Metal wakes up on the beach, the suns just rising. Everyone else is asleep, except for sonic

Sonic walks over, kissing metal softly.  
To Metals surprise he can feel it properly.  
He deepens the kiss, his tongue fighting sonics for dominance. 

Sonic softly moans, pushing against metal. Metal smiles into the kiss. Shifting his nanites forming a dick and ass. He notices that his nanites have made it self lubricating. Metal breaks the kiss, noting that sonic is already erect ,he lifts Sonics legs up so his feet are on Metals shoulders.

Sonic looks surprised "m..metal?"

Metal slides his hand down his dick ,covering his fingers with the lubricant. 

He softly rubs the lube onto sonics hole. "Ill go slowly "

Metal slowly pushes his dick to sonics hole, slowly teasing the outside "im sorry I can't prepare you further but my claws would likely hurt you " 

Sonic nods "please metal, i need you in me"

Metal slowly stretches sonics hole, once sonic gives him the go ahead to move, metal slowly starts thrusting into him.

Sonic starts moaning , tilting his head back, quills digging into the sand. Before realising he is surrounded by his sleeping friends.

Metal softly moans with every slow thrust. 

Sonic moans "aah please metal.. faster"

Metal nods, slowly increasing his pace.  
Making sonic whimper before letting out a long drawn out muffled moan.  
"Aah metal your so good "

Metal keeps thrusting, eventually his thrusts getting uneven. 

Sonic moans quietly "ahh metal im so close"

Metal keeps thrusting. Sonic moans loudly, ejaculating on his stomach and chest . Metal slowly pulls out of sonic

They are panting heavily. Sonic looks at the mess on him. Then at the still sleeping people around him. "I don't think anyone woke up"

Metal nods, looking at mephilis who is clearly awake and pretending to sleep. 

Sonic walks over to the edge of the lake, washing himself off in the water.

Metal walks over to mephilis "i know you're awake "

Mephilis opens an eye, "i was getting ideas, i didn't realise you could do it in that position "

Metal sighs, "just keep pretending to be asleep for a while after sonic gets back "

Mephilis nods and then goes back to pretending to be asleep. 

Sonic gets back, his fur damp.

Sonic leans on metal, nuzzling him slightly. 

Mephilis makes a show of stretching in a catlike manner and yawning , his eyes opening slowly. "Morning"

Metal smiles "morning mephilis "

Mephilis nods, walking to the waters edge sitting so his feet are in the water but his ass is dry. He is watching the reflection of the deep blue sky in the water.

After a bit he walks over to shadow and wakes him up and they both sit together at the edge of the water. 

Sonic smiles at the sight "they're so cute together. "

Mephilis puts an arm around shadow, tilting his head against shadows. 

Sonics attention is drawn to tails and silver waking up. Watching tails softly kiss silver and run his hand through silvers quills.

Metal is watching them too. "They're pretty cute too. But you know who is of the ultimate cuteness. You sonic"

Sonic giggles, kissing metal softly. 

Sonic smiles "im glad we all made it through that fight , we can finally relax and spend time together. We could even get married or something that couples do"

Metal smiles "id like that"


	2. Dear Uncle

They leave the beach walking back into the city.  
Metal sees some weird black gooey creature, pointing them out to sonic.

Sonic runs up to the creature "yo why are you here, we're miles away from cometae "

The creature gurgles slightly "we heard here, destroyed. New city?"

Sonic nods " yes, we rebuilt after that dragon attacked"

The creature nods "am here to confirm...trade"

Sonic nods, "come with us, our leaders will want to talk with you "

Sonic and metal guide the creature to the temple in the Centre, leading them to the leaders on their thrones.

Tails looks at the creature "ah one of the black arms, are you here to talk about our trade agreement "

The creature nods "yes, we accept trade"

Tails nods "we will start shipments shortly "

The creature nods and walks out.

Sonic smiles at tails, who is sharing their throne with silver. 

Silvers new legs look amazing, metal looks at the smooth aluminium casing on them. And how its painted to match his fur more closely.

Metal looks at silver " i like your new legs"

Silver smiles "thanks metal, tails helped make these ones"

Tails smiles, kissing silver on the cheek 

Sonic smiles at tails nodding, giving a thumbs up and looking over to metal. 

Tails smiles more and gives a thumbs up.

Sonic looks at metal, "metal, i think its time we made it official "

Metal nods 

Sonic smiles at tails "well me and metal are dating, and we have been for a while "

Shadow smiles "im so happy for you sonic, and for you too metal "

Metal smiles, looking at sonic happily.

Sonic smiles as eggman walks into the room. 

Eggman walks over to sonic and metal pulling them both in for a hug. "Im proud of you metal, im proud of you too sonic. " Pausing slightly "Ive seen a robotisised hedgehog with a really distinctive moustache and eyebrow combo on some of my cameras, i don't ever remember robotosising any mobians. "

Tails flies over "when mephilis banished iblis and that dragon it caused dimensional destabilisation "

Eggman nods "he is likely from a different dimension, would you mind investigating it?im gonna keep an eye out in case any other version of me appears."

Sonic nods "cmon Mets lets check it out"

Sonic and metal run out the room. Headed down into the city. They speak to some of the ascended that remained intact. They all point to this hedgehog being out in the industrial district 

They walk into the industrial district, the architecture clearly more like that of eggmans, they see the hedgehog in the distance. They run up to it.

The hedgehog looks at sonic "ahh sonic, i thought I watched you die"

Metal looks at the robotisised hedgehog , scanning him "he appears to be from a distant dimension, the rift to it appears to be closed again for now"

The robotisised hedgehog listens to what metal says "so you're not my sonic. Ah.. what are you doing in this city it appears to be robotniks. Those weird people with glowing eyes called it mobotropolis"

Sonic smiles "i live here now, outside of the city isn't quite as habitable as it used to be "

The hedgehog listens "i assume you don't know or remember who i am"

Sonic shakes his head 

The hedgehog continues "im your uncle chuck, now i wanna hear everything about this dimension, and ill tell you about mine sonny-boy"

Sonic nods "do you want to get somewhere more comfortable to tell your story, instead of hanging out in the industrial district "

Chuck nods "take me to your home sonic"

Sonic nods, "just a warning robotnik's labs in the same building"

Chuck nods "i have a feeling that your version of him is very different to mine, else you wouldn't live here"

Sonic nods and leads the way into the back entrance of the temple. 

They walk in, chuck looking at the smooth painted walls. Sonic calls an elevator, waiting for metal and chuck to get in and then pressing the button to their hangout room.

Upon leaving the lift chuck gasps. The large open room unlike anything he had seen in his universe sonic walks over to a large black couch. Sonic nods at chuck.

Sonic relaxes on the corner of the couch. "Do you want to tell your story first or hear mine."

Chuck smiles "ill tell you my tale first then.

"Well my story is not a happy one; Dr Robotnik had taken over everything, he rules with an iron fist and he robotosizes everything that gets in his way"

"Then I assume you got in his way" Sonic says refering to his robotic state

Chuck nods "I worked as a member of 'the resistance' we tried and tried to take back all of mobius but it was all for naught. We couldn't do enough to stop him"

"What about me?" Sonic asked curiously

Chuck laughs, his pride in his Sonic is shown in his eyes "you my boy, right from when I adopted you as me own you were kicking that Robotnik to the curb, why you even started leading the resistance, making a real change to the morale of Mobius"

Chuck started crying

"Hey what's wrong chuck?" Sonic asked concerned

"It was going well until Robotnik had decided he had enough, that bastard, he distracted Sonic. He made an announcement that he had built a revolutionary machine against the freedom fighter movement, when Sonic went to stop him-"

Chuck was actively sobbing now

"He captured all of Sonics friends and family: Me, Sonia and Manic your siblings, Sally your girlfriend, Tails your best friend, why he even got your mum and dad. He forced Sonic into being robotisised. This 'Metal Sonic' that was created, was just as fast as the real thing, he was the strongest swatbot and brought the freedom fighters too it's knees."

Chuck whiped his tears, he felt bad about telling this story. he just got his Sonic back, he didn't want this to be his first impression, a 'crying old fool'. "Tell me about your story then Sonny boy"

Sonic gave him a hug, Metal Sonic is feeling awkward he knows he is not the Metal Sonic of Chucks universe but he couldn't get rid of his guilt. "That Metal Sonic is nothing like me, I promise. I will never harm Sonic"

Chuck looks at Metal, furrows his eyebrows and looks him in his eyes, Metal looks to Sonic with help written in his eyes, then Chuck smiles "Well I'll be, I have never seen a robot that is sentient, you really are unique. The atrocities of my universe Metal Sonic is his alone, you may share his face but you are not him"

Chuck gives his hand to shake Metals, Metal Sonic relieved gladly takes it

Tails and Silver walk in, Tails looks at Sonic "have you figured out who he is yet"

Sonic smiles "he's my uncle Chuck"

Tails walks to Chuck, it's nice to meet you.

Chuck laughs "hey, Ive seen you before, granted I was in very little control of myself and you were very young"

"Chuck comes from another universe, a way bad universe"

Tails laughs "well I'm not young no more, Im more then 200 years old if you can believe it"

To this Chuck is confused, so Sonic elaborates

"Well back then we weren't much different from your Sonic, with a bad eggman to boot. We went on many adventures, but a lot of the time the enemy was just misunderstood. Alot of the people that have tried to kill me are some of my best friends"

Silver smiles at this "even I was an enemy at some point. But we saved the world together."

"Honestly I don't think any of us would be here without eachother, all of us using the chaos emeralds we can stand against any evil"

"Chaos Emeralds?" Chuck questions

Tails decided to explain " they're sources of infinite energy, with all 7 some of us, especially Sonic, can have the enrgy to go super and has stopped many of robotniks plans using them"

"Maybe we owe a lot to those emeralds" Silver added

Sonic nods "we sure do "

Sonics attention is drawn to eggman walking into the room from his lab. He notices chuck freeze slightly in fear.  
Eggman walks over to the kitchen area, "sonic did you find who that robotisised hedgehog was?"

Sonic smiles "yeah, he's my uncle Chuck, he comes from a universe of a far more frightening Robotnik, you robotisised him"

Eggman looks suprised of this." I couldn't figure out robotisising technology even if I wanted to. I deal in robots not biology."

Chuck looks shameful "thats because I invented the technology, it was made to help people not enslave them"

"Well I'll have you know, dispite the numerous times I've tried to attack Sonic, I've changed. Besides it's survival of the fattest now" said while eating a sandwhich" Anyway, ive prepared a room for you, I guessed you would be staying"

(Time skip)

While Chuck was making himself comfortable in his newly setup room, his door knocks, "hey chuck, it's Sonic, can I come in?"

Chuck opens the door to greet his nephew "of course Sonny, I was hoping to talk to you"

"Sure anything Chuck"

"I wanted to know more about you? I know you're not my Sonic but to me its a second chance I always wanted"

Sonic thought about his question for a second he decided on his answer "I'm nothing without my friends, they're so important to me, and I'm sure that's true of every universes Sonic.

"I think you're absolutely right, the freedom fighters had enemies but to Sonic, they were simply against him at the time, you had the charisma to change people"

"Reminds me a lot of my pals, Metal, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Mephiles even Eggman, they all had been against me at first, but they in reality had something to protect or had orders to follow out"

Chuck nods. 

Sonic starts to feel anxious, "well speaking of Metal, you are ok with him right?"

Chuck nods "of course sonny, he's your friend"

"Well he's more then that" Sonic says reluctantly.

Chuck nods "oh best buddy, in my world that's Tails"

"No,no Tails is my best bud, but Metal he's special"

Chuck ponders this "like a twin"

"Kinda- no not really, I'm just gonna say it, I love him"

Chuck completely loses the point Sonic is trying to make. "Like a brother"

Sonic sighs "no..."

Chuck is now completely confused "I am 50 years old Sonny boy, your gonna have to spell it out for me"

Sonic understands "well, I need your advice about Metal on how to ask him to... Marry me"

For Chuck it just clicks "oh sorry my boy, I didn't mean to assume, just my boy had Sally-" he interupts himself and got really excited, his nephew asked him about marriage tips, for him to be there. Chuck just hugs Sonic with a happy tear in his eye.

"Ok Sonic, lets start thinking together"

So Sonic and his uncle Chuck spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to ask Metal to Marry Sonic

So the next day Sonic had to begin preperations he ran to Tails and Eggmans shared workshop, lucklily both of them were there "guys I need a ring" Sonic said quickly Eggman and Tails admited they had allready started the designs and used a hologram to show of all the designs that they made. Sonic had looked at all of the designs.

"I like this one"

Eggman looked at it "ah that one is special, it uses a tungsten carbide material, it uses a lot of materials that are related to the Metal Sonic material database-"

"But I have some modifications"  
Sonic went through the plans that he had made with Chuck.

"We'll make the designs, you bring the materials and it will be done" Tails said gleeful.

Next person to talk to was Mephilis and Shadow, Sonic sped to Shadows room.

After speaking to Shadow and Mephilis about his plans shadow says "we can help with that" they hold hands and two sapphires appear "take them, they should serve your purposes" mephilis says while nodding 

Sonic takes one of his gloves off and touches one of the sapphires, immediately it glows radiant light blue, sonic grasps the two sapphires with his gloved hand. "Thanks, you guys" and leaves.

Moving quickly back to the workshop with all the materials he needed, Tails and Robotnik starts building half of the ring separately, after many hours of building the ring, Silver uses his magic to lift the 2 halves and the two sapphires, one of which is glowing a light blue from Sonics energy, Silver quickly put these components together.

When the glowing sapphire component is in place blue energy spreads pushing its way through the metal and repelling surface metal in its controlled path, until it reads out in a glowing cyan 'I love you'.

Everyone looks at the ring astonished at its beauty. The tungsten carbide material a shimmering blue glowing with the energy of Sonics love.

"Is it done?, is it complete?" Tails asks

Sonic rubs his nose knowingly "not quite Tails, I have one more location to visit"

Eggman gives Sonic the ring, as he is given this ring Metal Sonic opens the door "hello whats everyone doing in here"

Tails and Silver couldn't look at Metal with a straight face

Eggman however was so excited he immediately picks up Metal in a hug.

Metal is so confused as he gets put down he addresses sonic with a smile "whats going on?"

Sonic couldn't reply, he sped to Metal Sonic and kisses him on the lips "I- I gotta run, love you!" and he sped away.

His next destination is knothole villiage, a place that has likely never been visited by anyone in this dimension, and without uncle Chuck he would never find it.

As he runs through the mystical garden he finds Uncle Chuck fishing in a small lake.

"Hiya Sonny, Im glad this is here, this lake has the power of giving us a power ring, a vital piece of equipment for the freedom fighters in my universe"

He lifts up his fishing rod and shows a beautiful golden ring, putting the power ring around the freshly made engagement ring for Metal, producing golden energy to the ring that causes a good feeling when someone wears it.

"The ring, it's beautiful Sonny"

"It's what Metal deserves"


	3. The proposal

Sonic runs back to mobotropolis, the ring in his hand. He quickly thinks of clues and who should sit where to give them.

Clue 1, where blue chemicals are made, atop the tallest chimney.  
Ill make eggman say that one

Clue 2 the relics of the past, where the fast machines drove.  
Tails should say this one. 

Clue 3 the forest by the city, where you dreamt.  
Ill get silver to say that one.

Clue 4 the hidden gem of the sands  
Ill get knuckles out to say that one.

Clue 5 south of the crater, where the comet fell, in a clearing of the burned trees  
Ill get chuck to say that one, he wont mind sitting in the oasis 

Clue 6 The relics of your past, a mistake righted through actions  
Ill make shadow say this one, he gets on the most with those aliens.

Clue 7 , to find sonic head to the remains of the northern glaciers where magma flows, and ice cracks. Where the midnight sun shines on ice and obsidian.  
Ill get mephilis to say that one, and then get him to teleport everyone to me.

And when he finds me ill propose to him.

"Ill tell everyone individually and then head off to the glacier"

Sonic speed off to the shared workshop 

Sneaking through the halls so Metal doesn't see him until he is at the door of the workshop.

Opening the door "Whats going on Sonic" stood there in the doorway of the workshop was the cutest thing Sonic had seen all day

"Whats going on who?" asked Sonic  
"What's going on, you Sonic" Metal asked  
"Good, am I ever not doing good?"  
"Hmmm"  
Sonic just kisses Metal "I am the happieat I could be, because I'm with you"  
Metal smiles "so you haven't been avoiding me"  
"I have done nothing but think of you all day, I love you so much"  
Metal seems satisfied with his explanation "I love you more!"  
Sonic shakes his head "nope! Impossible"  
"Very possible" Metal kisses and looks at Sonic seductively  
Metal walks past Sonic

Sonic walks into the Workshop, looking at his friends that were all awwing at the really cute display that had occurred.

Sonic blushes, "not a word"

Sonic starts writing quickly on sheets of paper and gives them out "I'm going to stay at my proposal location, you have to give Metal your riddle clues to the next location. When he's completed the treasure hunt to my location Mephiles can teleport everyone too me."

Everyone looks over there scripts nodding at sonic who runs out the window heading north. Everyone runs or flies off leaving just eggman alone in the workshop. 

Eggman estimates it will be an hour before metal comes to ask where sonic is. He sits in his office chair, spinning around slightly. 

When metal runs in , eggman spins to face him"

Metal tilts his head slightly "have you seen sonic?"

Eggman nods "he said he ... mmn. Just take the paper" eggman hands the paper with the location of the next clue on it

Metal reads it "where blue chemicals are made, atop the tallest chimney."

Metal nods, taking the paper with him, running upstairs and flying off the balcony. Headed towards the industrial district doing a barrel roll midair headed towards one of the large chimneys. Tails is sat on the chimney. He jumps up doing a flip.  
"Sonic said to find the relics of the past, where the fast machines drove. "

Metal nods, using his internal map, headed to where speed highway once stood. His upgraded engine allowing him to break the sound barrier. While flying over the ruins and crumbling tarmac he sees silver.

Silver waves at metal, smiling "sonic said to head to the forest by the city, where you dreamt"  
Silver smiles and steps back as metal flies off.

Metal thinks to himself, a forest where i dreamt... aha, station Square. 

So sonic was planning a treasure hunt all day. Cunning.

Metal flies over the city, remembering the forest edge he woke in. "Aha theres knuckles "

Knuckles waves , "heres my clue. Find the hidden gem of the sands"

Metal nods, flying off to the oasis where sonic first kissed him

As he flies towards it he sees chuck sat by the water watching the fish.

He flies down to him. "Hello chuck, do you have the next clue"

Chuck shushes him "you'll scare them, be quiet . Heres your clue"

Chuck hands over the paper. Metal nods, walking away before taking off, reading it.  
"  
south of the crater, where the comet fell, in a clearing of the burned trees  
"

Metal flies up, looking into the distance, there is a area of scorched land. He flies in that direction, seeing the crashed meteor in the distance, and the clearing to the south of it. He sees shadow in the clearing.  
He flies down "hey shadow "

Shadow opens an eye "The relics of your past, a mistake righted through actions"

Metal waits for shadow to say something else "that it?"

Shadow nods. 

Metal is confused, my past? My mistakes?

I don't remember any mistakes...  
No..  
It can't be. 

Metal flies off to where final fortress crashed. The ruins mostly destroyed, but he can see mephilis perched on the highest point, meditating. 

Metal hovers next to him "clue?"

Mephilis nods "to find sonic head to the remains of the northern glaciers where magma flows, and ice cracks. Where the midnight sun shines on ice and obsidian."

Metal nods, flying off north, mephilis teleports away, grabbing everyone around the continent and teleporting them to the remains of the glacier.

Sonic smiles at them as they all get into hiding behind a snowdrift.

Sonic smiles as metal flies in from the south. Metal lands on the ice, hugging sonic "i found you sonic" metal kisses sonic lovingly. 

Sonic smiles and kisses him back. "Metal do you mind taking a little step back for a bit "  
Metal nods, taking a step back. 

Sonic kneels down, getting the ring box out.  
"Metal, will you marry me?"

Metal just stood there for a few moments, slowely registering the question that had juat been asked, when he finally understood and everything up till that point had made sence his heart fluttered, despite having no organics he could feel his heart screaming.

Metal quickly swoops Sonic up from one knee and flew him into the air spinning and kissing him and under the shining aurora borealis Metal said "yes!"

Everyone jumps out of hiding and cheers, eggman takes a picture. Of metal spinning sonic in the air. "This is getting printed out and going in my proud dad photo album"  
A tear in his eye.  
"Im so proud of my son "

Chuck smiles, "can I have a copy of that picture too"  
Eggman nods "of course you can "

Metal puts Sonic down and Sonic puts the ring on Metals finger , perfectly fitting on Metals finger. "Touch the sapphire"

Metal looks at the ring, one sapphire glowing a beautiful blue pushing out energy saying I love you, the other sapphire a dull colour. Metal touches the dull colour saphire and it transforms the saphire to a distinct shiny dark glowing blue, pushing aside the metal to engrave in energy 'Metal X Sonic'.

Metal just stares mesmerised by the rings beauty it's blue shimmering material perfectly matching Metal Sonics exterior with gold trim that seem magical.

"I hope you like that ring, everyone has put a lot of effort into making it, we all put work into making this day as special as possible"

Metal is left speechless "what have I done to deserve this, to deserve you. Thank you everyone"


	4. Pirates ahoy

Sonic walks into the hangout room, knuckles is very carefully slicing a loaf of bread into wafer thin slices. He puts a finger up, warning sonic to not distract him.  
Shadow is on the couch flipping through a really girly looking magazine, facing away from sonic. Sonic sneaks up to him, seeing what is in the magazine. 

It appears to be some form of gemstone necklaces and rings.

Sonic looks at the scribbles shadow has written around each one. Hes trying to work out which one suits mephilis and himself the best. 

Shadow seems oblivious to his presence, deep in thought.

Sonic points to a silver ring with rubies and diamonds set in it. 

Shadow snaps back into reality, looking at the one sonics pointing to "thanks sonic, please don't tell him"

Sonic winks "of course "

Sonic runs over to the kitchen area, taking care not to disturb knuckles. Reaching into the fruit bowl grabbing a dark red apple.

He runs to the balcony, where metal is relaxing on the rail, he joins him.their heads on opposite ends.  
Sonic looks over at the new entertainment district, no longer a dark area of debauchery... at least not during the day.

The bright neon lights, accentuate the beautiful marble and granite buildings. 

He looks into the small area of the district where the heroes statues stand. Looking at the distinct three pairs, they look even better lit up at night.

Metal points up "hey sonic look"

Sonic looks up, seeing non mutated flickys fly overhead.  
"Awesome, eggman must have released them"  
(Time skip)  
Metal sighs, looking at the fluffy white clouds above "i can't wait for next week "

Sonic jumps off the rail , running to hug metal "i can't wait either "

Eggman runs up stairs, and onto the balcony. "Sonic, theres been a large boat seen on the far side of the lake , do you mind scouting it out. You don't have to board it, just see if its a threat to our city"

Sonic nods, "lets go metal, see what this boats about "

Metal nods, jumping off the balcony and flying towards the bridge over the lake. Sonic runs down the building running to the bridge. 

They run across the beach, seeing the boat half beached on the sand bank in the shallows of the lake.

Sonic smiles "luckily I think i can get to it while its there"  
Metal nods, sticking low to the calm water.

Sonic runs across the shallow water, jumping from sand bank to sand bank until he reaches the rotting hull of the huge galleon. Metal silently hovering by his side. They listen in on the goings on in the ship.

Loud footfalls can be heard pacing back and forth. 

They listen into the conversation 

A slightly robotisised voice can be heard "ye may be a version of my captain, but you are not MY captain."

A deeper voice can be heard "ye not my Johnny either , but till we find what sea we be on yar should stay on the ship"

The first voice that they now know as Johnny tuts "we seem to be from different places, but this place seems very different from where we came from "

The captain speaks "what of that there island "

Johnny sighs "doesn't appear to be a threat as of now , the crows nest ... when he was functional saw sonic in the city. No sign of blaze however , maybe she doesn't exist in this universe whisker?"

Captain whisker stops pacing " arr if she don't, tis a shame, she war a worthy opponent . "  
There is silence for a moment before the captain speaks up again  
"We shall have to disembark, the lady is beached, she clearly not my vessel i took care of mine"

They hear a very loud,likely damaged jet engine spin up,it has a distinct rattle to it "ill scout the city again, see if they will be welcoming to us should we enter."

Sonic and metal stick close to the hull as a very corroded sharklike torpedo headed robot flies over them. Its green paint is flaking off and one part of its jet engine is glowing white. The blue flame flickering with orange as something ignites in his engine. 

Sonic looks up at him, whispering "i am assuming thats johnny, lets head back to eggman "

Metal nods, they sneak back to shore and run back into the city making their way to the workshop. 

Sonic runs in, "eggman we investigated the ship, did any rifts open last night?"

Eggman nods "three, we couldn't find if anything came out of them but they appear to be tangential dimensions, one set in the past relative to here, one in our dimensions relative present , and one set in the far future"

Sonic nods, now understanding that" the captain, that johnny person and the ship itself all came from different dimensions, they seem like pirates of a sort"

Eggman nods "stationary objects can be pulled through the rifts? Ill keep an eye out"

Eggman scans the rifts these pirates came from "anything else?"

Metal nods "they mentioned sonic and blaze, so maybe their dimensions had versions of us too"

Sonic nods "maybe the version of you was that shark robot"

Metal shakes his head "id never let my paint get like that"

Sonic smiles "i agree, he's not beautiful enough to be you"

Metal smiles, kissing sonic softly on the lips. 

Eggman is looking through his cameras "hes in the city. He looks to be scouting the place. Not causing any harm yet, ill keep an eye on their ship too"

Sonic nods, going back to the hangout room to continue planning his wedding. 

As he slides down the rail that is around the central staircase he overhears tails asking mephilis if hes seen silver today.

Sonic jumps off the rail to listen. 

Mephilis nods "i saw him heading to the entertainment district. He seemed a bit sneaky about it the bag he had with him had a little black kitten sown on it but thats all i know "

Sonic smiles, knowing exactly what 'the black kitten' is. The most scandalous place in the entertainment district, i wonder what silver is doing there.

Sonic runs back upstairs, whispering something to metal. Metal agrees.

They both smile and walk out together towards the entertainment district. 

Heading through the streets full of gamblers and drug addicts they head down a side alley to a reasonably large building. A little black kitten wearing thigh highs is the logo on the front. 

Sonic pays the entry fee for him and metal and they head in.

As soon as they pass the casino hall into the second area the smell hits them. The scent of sex, drugs and other kinds of debauchery hangs in the air like a thick fog. 

Metal looks at sonic, already sensing his arousal "enjoying yourself already sonic?" Metal seductively leans to sonic.  
They walk forward into the main room,  
Sonic looks around "no sign of silver in the crowd"

Metal nods, looking at the stage "well lets enjoy the show"


	5. Silvers secret *

The curtains get opened to reveal two completely naked, one female fox and one female snake.  
Both have everything on full display 

The crowd move as close to the stage as the showgirls move to the two side poles.

They start performing their routine, the snake slithering around the pole, exposing itself to the crowds reaching hands groping the snake. 

The fox shows off their ass and thighs, swishing their fluffy tail at the reaching crowds below. A small fluffy black cat walks onto the balcony over the stage, speaking into a microphone. Her voice high pitched and cute, rolling her r's

"Heloooo mobotropolis, its me kitti , i have a present for all you precious lil pumpkins. Back by popular demand, for one night only , your favourite hedgehog "

A trapdoor opens in the middle of the front of stage,  
Metal and sonic look over at the hedgehog who is ascending, halfway up a pole upside down with his legs around the pole,a rose in his mouth.  
Metal looks in shock "silver!"  
Sonics attention is more drawn to silvers plump erection, 

Silver throws the rose to the crowd, spinning around the pole, his robotic legs making the sexual dance easier for him to perform. 

People are throwing card after card's worth of credits on stage at him.

Metal notices hints of blue tint in silvers eyes, its likely he is drugged up for this 

Silver spins around the pole, one hand guiding his spin, the other hand stroking his dick. 

Metal looks down at sonics erection, slowly moving a hand down to softly stroke his dick. Sonic looks at him and then at the oblivious people around him. Softly letting out a moan as Metals hand rubs his dick.

He keeps rubbing sonics dick in time with silver on his pole.  
Sonic looks up at silver, who tilts his head back, ejaculating on the crowd , who immediately try and taste it. Sonic cums on the person in front of him just as silvers cum falls on them. The stranger doesn't even notice. The crowd throws card after card if credits upon the stage for silver. 

Silver winks at the crowd, but making eye contact with sonic.

Silver slides off the pole. Nodding to kitti 

Kitti announces "any attempts to grope your favourite hedgehog without permission will result in a permanent ban from the establishment "

The crowds part as silver walks over to sonic, "shall we go to the back room you two. "

A clearly young lizard puts all of the credits silver earned into a bag, passing it to him

Sonic and metal follow silver into the back room, to his mirror and seat. The snake slithers up to him "amazssing sshow you put on out there ssugar, the crowd wasss enthralled. Esspecially at the end. We missed you here, you'll alwaysss be welcome with usss sssilver. You made your lassst night on ssstage one to remember "

Silver smiles "ive got commitments now susie, and with these credits im gonna buy something amazing for them"

The snake nods, looking into the mirror "i haven't ssseen ssuch happinessss in your eyesss in all the time ive known you. Thiss man of yourss bessst treat you right "

Silver looks over to sonic "i was on a contract, tonight was my last night, with these credits I can finally buy tails something "

Sonic nods, now finally understanding "ill cover you if tails asks, ill say you were catching up with an old friend "

Susie smiles, her tongue flicking out "if you ever want ssomeone to try out your new concoctionsssss you know where to find me"

Silver nods as susie slivers away "i have enough credits, lets get out of here, we have a jewelry shop to visit "

Metal nods, letting silver lead the way.

Silver walks out , towards a beautiful shop. Walking in and speaking to the magpie who owns it "hello maggie im here for the chaos emerald you found"

The magpie caws loudly "EMERALD SHINY SHINY. DO YOU HAVE THE CREDITS"  
Silver nods, putting the sack of credits on the counter  
The magpie nods "YES IS ENOUGH, MAGGIE WILL GIVE SHINY" the magpie unlocks the safe, handing the purple chaos emerald inside to silver.

Silver thanks the magpie who caws in return "PLEASE VISIT AGAIN, MAGGIE GIVE SHINY FOR CREDITS"

silver smiles as he walks out. Sonic and metal following behind 

Metal looks at silver "lets head home, its pretty late"  
Silver and sonic nod, running off home metal flies above them.

As they all enter the hangout room tails jumps into silvers arms "silver, where have you been. Ive missed you "

Silver smiles "i was visiting some old friends, i told my old boss i wouldn't be returning and... i got you a present with my last bit of pay"

Silver hands tails the chaos emerald. Tails takes it kissing silver on the cheek. 

Silver looks a little nervous "aren't you going to ask what my job was, or why i quit it?"

Tails shakes his head "you don't need to tell me what you did as a job, or why you quit. But if you want to you can tell me "

Silver nods, sighing as he braces himself "i was an adult entertainer "

Tails tilts his head slightly not quite understanding 

Silver sighs "i was an erotic dancer"

Tails mouth forms an o then he nods "you diddnt have to quit, you could have kept doing it if it made you happy "

Silver shakes his head " it used to, but i thought about it, and ill only now do it for you.

My body belongs to you"

Tails nods "you can do it at any of my parties if you want "

Silver nods, smiling and kissing tails on the forehead.


	6. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

(Time skip)

Sonic smiles to himself, tomorrow is the day, everything was planned meticulously. Shadow bought me a suit, hes just sewing it on me so it fits perfectly. Im so happy.

I think Robotnik is doing the same to metal. 

Its late evening right now, less than 24 hours to go. Sonic is in Shadows room ensuring the suit is perfect  
Mephilis is flitting around excitedly murmuring something about how the rings will be perfect for metal and myself.

Sonic can't help but look big eyed at the suit, eyes filed with wonder, his excitement causes him to wiggle as Shadow is sewing on him, it causes Shadow to grumble slightly. This causes Sonic to apologise and try his best to stop moving.

A metal hand opens the door to Shadows room, everyone holds there breath until Uncle Chuck comes in.  
"Ho looking good Sonny"  
"Thanks Unc'" Sonic says abbreviating the word uncle

Mephiles is just teleporting feom one side of the room to the other he can't hold his excitement, he ends up trying to hold himself still by hugging Chuck.

Shadow smiles, "guys, I need to focus on the suit"

Everyone goes quiet, mephiles even holding his breath to try and do so, even though he doesn't need to breathe.

You can see it on Mephilis' face that he's trying his best not to talk but it was inevitable "I hope metal says yes"

With that Shadow accidentally pushes the needle in the suit too far in a gasp. "Ouch" Sonic yells

"Mephilis!" Shadow yells

Mephilis immediately goes quiet, he was confused, Mephilis has never felt anticipation like this, not knowing how to handle it he quickly loses his cool.

Sonic can't feel the pain of the needle, only paranoia, Metal wouldn't really say no, would he. To Sonic it was a no brainer he would say yes. Obviously, he was the person to ask Metal, but what if Metal gets second thought, what if Metal thinks it's too soon.

Chuck puts a hand on Sonics shoulder, a reassuring hand that expresses so much love " Metal loves you more then anything in the world"

And allthough Sonic isn't convinced that Metal Sonic will say yes, he knows their love is true, he will believe in Metal as he knows Metal believes in him.

Sonic smiles at Uncle Chuck "Thanks Unc', I really needed that"

Chuck looks at Sonic, his eyes start tearing "you know Sonny, it's going to be so hard to give you away, even though you're not my Sonic, thinking back on raising you is the best moments of my life"

Sonic and Chuck hug eachother in solidarity, they look eachother in the eyes for just a moment. Shadow pats Sonic on the back, your suit is complete.

Sonic stands up to a mirror with Chuck behind him twizzling his mustache "you my boy are one handsome hedgehog"

What Sonic sees in the mirror is a dark slim fit suit, it styles blue highlights and a long silk tail. Complete with a sharp slim blue tie and smart black trousers and smart white T-shirt with a light blue stitch thin highlight.

Sonic puts a thumb up to the mirror as to compliment Shadows excellent choice.

Meanwhile in silver's room eggman is helping Metal with his suit

Eggman is slowly and carefully sewing the jacket, its made of a beautiful soft black velvet, with a dark blue silk trim. Beautiful gold buttons on the cuffs and front.  
A beautiful deep blue bow tie accentuating the collar.

And beautiful black trousers to match. 

Eggman is getting silver to hold the material steady while eggman sows.

Once the suit is done they put it on metal.  
Eggman smiles, a tear forming in his eye "i so happy, my son is getting married. Im getting all emotional "

Silver smiles "sonics a lucky man, you look amazing in that suit "

Metal smiles. Taking off the suit and carefully hanging it up. "Im glad we are having a small wedding, wouldn't be the same if the whole city turned up"

Silver smiles, polishing Metals head fins with delicate motions "im glad you let us each bring a friend. "

Silver looks at metal who is staring at the moon "i bet sonic will look just as handsome "

(Time skip)

The sun has just risen. 

Sonic wakes up on shadows couch. The title screen of a game looping on tv.

Sonic smiles, waking shadow and mephilis up. Getting into his suit. Shadow gets into his smart grey suit "im happy you made me your best man, i have such a funny story to tell, tails agreed that he wouldn't be able to say funny stories about you"  
Shadow brushes his quills and then walks over to sonic, delicately brushing them into position.  
Mephilis is slowly getting into the suit shadow bought him, while trying to not rip it accidentally  
Meanwhile silver is waking up "metal? Have you been staring out the window all night"

Metal nods "too excited to sleep, only two hours to go"

Silver nods, helping metal into his suit "we should all head to the location then, and you and sonic can see your wedding gifts"

Metal nods smiling .

Over the next hour everyone trickles into the room except for the two grooms and the ones who would walk them down the aisle. They are behind opposite doors on either side of the main temple room.

Everyone files in. Some bring one friend.  
Tails and shadow are to be both sat in the front row, in charge of getting good photos of the event that was about to unfold. bubbly music plays in the background as the people that have arrived start chattering.

Sonic quickly runs down to check on final things while Metal is being prepped in his room. He gets people introduced and explains the plan to Tails in hopes he will help the event go smoothly, then Sonic faster then sound dissapears to his room to make sure he is prepped.

People exclaim their excitement and speak of stories and adventures about Sonic, or how they know him. When the music stops Tails asks everyone to move to the grand hall where the wedding would take place.

As everyone moves in and sit at there assigned seats according to relationships and personalities, champagne is distributed to all the friends and guests.

All the lights dim.

Everyone stands.

Classical smooth music starts playing.

A spotlight goes on the back door.

The door opens, out comes Metal Sonic.

As metal slowly walks down the aisle, he looks at the people that have come to see him on his special day, the people that have gone through thick and thin with him, the few friends of his friends who came smile. The decorations that Sonic spent nights working on to ensure HE wasn't stressed about the wedding and he looks at the front where he is to stand and await Sonic.  
Silver is in a beautiful white suit, stood at the front to officiate the wedding.

People stare as he finds himself in front of everyone. But Metal finds himself looking at the seat Eggman was sat at, eggmans eyes are tearing up. Eggman taps his eye, then chest and points at metal. Making metal smile even more. 

Allthough it was probably a few moments of standing felt like an eternity the back door finally opened, sonic walks out looking really happy, if a bit nervous.  
Sonic smiles at metal as he stands next to him, Chuck sits down next to eggman, handing him a handkerchief to dab at his eyes.

Sonic holds Metals hand looking at silver. 

Silver smiles and nods "Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who pledge themselves to each other forever "

Sonic smiles at metal, who is eagerly smiling back. 

Silver continues "You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter"

Eggman at this point is full on crying from joy

Silver smiles at sonic "now to the exchanging of the vows , do you sonic take metal as your husband, to stand by his side, through thick and thin. Through all that life throws at you "

Sonic smiles  
"I do"

Silver turns to metal "do you metal take sonic as your husband to be his partner from this day forward? Will you stand by him through thick and thin, through illness and heath. And through everything you will experience together "

Metal smiles "i do"

Silver smiles "then I pronounce you married, you may kiss"

As they put on their rings and kiss tails takes a picture. Mephilis throws beautiful blue glittering confetti in the air , making one of the pictures look absolutely magical. 

Everyone walks into a large party room, to celebrate the wedding. 

It all starts off pretty orderly

The two best mans tell funny stories about the grooms 

Shadow went first, telling a hilarious story about when he first tried teaching sonic to swim. 

Everyone laughs and tails stands up telling a funny story about before the war when metal tried baking a birthday cake, especially after how his cookies turned out

Eggman and Chuck are the first ones to leave, late in the day after a day of celebration, stating that they were beginning to get tired from such a long day.

Once the ' dads ' leave tails announces that the real party can start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneTek for helping me write these next few chapters while id strained my neck


	7. The honeymoon *

Tails smiles, uncovering the drinks table everyone grabs a glass of their favourite alcohol. Unsurprisingly silver is drinking a weak beer.

Everyone is mingling talking about how happy they are,  
Metal looks at the gift table, noticing theres one less present then guest.

The snake that metal met earlier in the club slithers over, walking beside sonic "i wanted to give your gift in person sssweetiess" the snake is in a flowing green sequin dress and has a robotic arm on, they reach into their pocket handing a rectangular gem to metal "sssilver told me all about thosss chaosss emeraldsss of yourss. Isss this one? I found it with ssstrange thingsss that don't belong in thisss ssscity"

Sonic nods "it doesn't look like the usual chaos emeralds but it feels the same "  
Metal smiles at the snake "thank you so much, and thank you for coming to the wedding "

The snake smiles "anything to sssee you two sssweetiesss happy "

The snake nods "i ssshould be off though i have work in an hour"

Sonic nods "thanks for coming "

The snake slithers out of the room. 

Sonic pockets the weird emerald, planning to ask eggman in the morning. 

Metal sips the alcohol that mephilis is offering him, just a sip to taste it.  
Metal decides he doesn't like the taste. 

When music plays everyone in their slightly drunken state goes into a circle to start dancing. Knuckles looks like a flopping fish on the dance floor. As Tails tries to dance, Silver in a uncontrollable drunken state, tries to hug and kiss Tails, forcing Tails onto the ground. They both start laughing, all the guests who were plus ones have left by now.

Shadow teaches Mephilis a simple dance, which he quickly gets the hang of. Smiling at shadow who starts showing off his agility.  
Shadow does a backflip into a short spin, taking mephilis hand and spinning him slightly before putting a hand on his hip, leaning in and nuzzling him softly .  
Metal looks at mephilis noting that mephilis looks good with a excited smile instead of his neutral frown.

Silver gets back to his feet. Helping tails up, drunkenly dancing with him. Both are giggling happily. 

Metal decides this has been the happiest day of his life. Finally deciding that yes, he is a living thing and that that one time he disobeyed eggmans orders to hang out with sonic all those years ago was the best decision of his life "

Metal dances with sonic, smiling happily 

After a few hours of partying sonic and metal head back to Sonics room to celebrate for themselves. 

Sonic giggles tipsily as he enters his room, carefully taking off his suit and gloves. Kicking off his shoes 

Metal slowly gets out of his suit, smiling happily as he moves into Sonics arms, softly nuzzling Sonics neck.

Sonic smiles rubbing his cheek on Metals perfectly polished top fin, purring softly. 

Metal smiles, enjoying the soft vibration. 

Sonic softly kisses metal on the forehead, putting a hand under his chin lifting Metals mouth to his.  
Sonic softly kisses metal, opening his mouth slightly, letting Metals tongue fight his for dominance.  
Metal pushes sonic down onto the bed , shifting his form slightly to provide the necessary apparatus.  
Sonic smiles and slides a hand down Metals side before grabbing metal and flipping him beneath sonic.  
Sonics dick slides from its sheath, he carefully lifts Metals legs, before running a hand across Metals dick to collect the lube oozing from it.

Sonic coats his dick with the lube , slowly moving his hand to Metals ass and teasing his hole.

Sonic pushes in a finger, then another, stretching and preparing him.

As sonic lines up his dick to Metals hole, slowly pushing in, listening to Metals breathless moans. 

Sonic leans forward "tell me when you're ready for me to move "

Metal nods "please sonic "

Sonic slowly pulls out most of the way, then back in, easing metal into a gentle rhythm. 

With each forward thrust sonic and metal moan .

Sonic pushes as deep as he can, tilting so he can increase his pace.

Metal opens his mouth slightly, tilting his head back moaning loudly "ahhh sonic please "

Sonic leans forward slightly thrusting deep "ahh met.. im gonna " 

Sonic thrusts deep, filling metal with his cum.  
Metals dick twitches , dripping onto his stomach 

They both lay there panting heavily .

Metal looks into Sonics eyes "i love you so much "


	8. A threat arrives

Sonic wakes up , feeling Metals arms around him.  
Sonic kisses metal and smiles as Metals optics turn on .  
Metal hugs a little tighter, "im glad i get to spend eternity by your side"

Sonic smiles "likewise my love "

Sonic stretches "we should take this weird emerald to eggman "

Metal nods, as sonic gets dressed.

They both get in the elevator down to the lab, eggman and tails are checking some sort of book.

Sonic walks over, holding the weird gem.  
"Hey tails, eggman, we were given this gem by one of the guests yesterday, they thought it was a chaos emerald. But its not, it does feel as powerful as one "

Tails looks at it," this journal was found in the entertainment district the night before your wedding, amongst some rocks and a skull. We haven't identified the specific species of the owner of the skull but they seem to be a cat of sorts"

Sonic looks at the skull and the journal. Theres a lot of notes, sonic sees something that looks like the emerald in his hand "a sol emerald? I remember blaze mentioning about how these were the chaos emeralds of her dimension "

Sonic nods at tails, "this must be from the same dimension as that journal "

Eggman is looking through the camera feeds, suddenly he shouts "aha, found you, those pirates are investigating where you found that journal , theyre looking for something. That big one with the stupid moustache seems to be in charge but the smaller one looks to be doing most of the work "

Sonic runs over, "what are those pirates up to, do we have audio "

Chuck is sat in the workshop watching the screen too "i don't know who those lads are but they're clearly up to no good"

Eggman nods, activating the audio feed.

Johnny "this stuff looks to be from a similar universe"

Captain whisker "is it here"

Johnny shakes his head "it was but someone has taken it "

In the video they see a purple rift open above the pirates , a small gem like the one in sonics hand falls out of it. The shark robot catches it.

Johnny nods to whisker "now we have one"

Sonic looks at the gems "theres two in the world now, and those pirates are looking for them"

Chuck looks at the skull on the bench "could that possibly be blaze.. or a version of her"

Tails gasps "oh.. we should also try and find her from this dimension, give her a proper burial "

Eggman nods "ill send out robots to retrieve whats left of her"

Tails carefully puts the skull into a box.  
Nodding as eggman organises a retrieval team for their version of blaze.

Sonic looks up at the screen, wondering what those pirates are planning 

He was watches as the many cameras track them walk out the city, a large rift opening on the other side of the lake, large chunks of debris falling from it.

Sonic shouts, getting eggmans attention to the huge rift "eggman look"

Eggman nods, changing the feed to a camera with a better and closer view of the rift.

Sonic looks at the designs on the debris "looks similar to your construction, do you know what dimension its from "

Eggman nods, pressing a button to fire a remote probe into the rift. 

Eggman reads the data from the probe "it appears to be parallel to our dimension, but also to the dimension that journal came from.  
It appears to be relatively stable unlike most of the rifts that ive examined. "

Sonic nods "is its time relative to ours"

Eggman nods "it appears to be perfectly in sync, perhaps thats why its so large and stable, there is a likelihood that a version of me is on the other side, i just hope they are willing to cooperate and live peacefully "

Chuck moves to the screen watching, two robots fly out they're fighting viciously.

Metal walks into the room, watching the commotion on the screen. 

Eggman gasps "they look like...no they can't be"

The two fighting robots both bear a resemblance to metal sonic, one has a black colour scheme, yellow lines running up its main head fin and yellow accents on the rest of its body. 

The other one is mostly green, with the same pattern and black where the other ones yellow is.

They are both slightly damaged, the green one appears to be slightly newer than the black one. 

The black one however does seem to be winning.

The green one spin dashes at the other, smacking it against a bit of debris. 

Sonic looks at the other metal sonics "do we have a closer camera "

Eggman nods , the camera at the far side of the bridge activating. Complete with audio. 

Their voices sound much more artificial than the metal sonic they know. 

The black one throws the green one into the sand "4.0 i am clearly the superior model. You are not worthy of leading now that our master is dead. It is clear that I as the superior model would be better at leading than you brother"

The Green one flies up at the black one "you misunderstand 3.0 our master seeked to replace you, your rebellious nature was the reason i was created to replace you. When this battle concludes, I shall become the supreme ruler of the universe!"

The black one that was referred to as 3.0 throws the green one into the lake. The black one laughs "i was always the superior model, that was why master replaced you before you were even a threat to me"

The green one lies short circuited in the shallows of the lake, the black one looks at its reflection, noting its damage.

It looks at the pirates who are staring back. 

The captain cautiously asks "who are you"

The black robot laughs "i am metal sonic 3.0 . I will command you lesser robots now "

Captain Whisker scratches his head "that be an awful long name if ye be wanting to steal me title"

Johnny nods "what if we call you 'three point zero '"

The captain sighs " i can't be rememberin that, ye just be 'zero' "

Zero nods "acceptable. But thats Captain Zero to you. I am clearly the strongest and most important robot here and so i am in charge."

Whisker nods "aye zero, ah captain zero "

Zero crosses his arms "tell me everything you know of this dimension, although I doubt such primitive robots like you would have any useful information "

They walk out of audio range and eggman tries to find a closer camera, to no avail.

Chuck nods "this other version of metal looks dangerous, hopefully he can be reasoned with"

Metal looks at his black copy "i have a feeling he won't cooperate "

Sonic nods "eggman, youve spoken to a few versions of you in the past any come to mind based on that colour scheme "

Eggman nods, "one, and he isn't me. He is my descendant in some dimensions. He once contacted me to try and use me to help him turn a bunch of dimensions into his empire."

Chuck sighs "he does sound like a Robotnik "

Eggman walks over to the desk chair "aghh he has such an annoying laugh as well its all like 'heug heug heug' . Who laughs like that "

Sonic smiles "you sure this zero person was made by him"

Eggman nods "definitely, after he contacted me i copied over some of his files. "

Eggman turns, typing something on a keyboard. 

Loading the blueprints of metal sonic 3.0 and displaying them on the screen. 

Everyone gasps 

Metal looks at his copy "he's so advanced, his thruster is designed so efficient that he can practically teleport"

Eggman nods "i rebuilt you using some of these enhancements, you have an identical thruster to him"

Metal nods "even so, i am hardly comparable to him. He is so much better than me "

Sonic puts his arms around metal "you my love are the best version of you, because you are beautiful and perfect and loving and amazing. And you're mine"

Metal smiles "thank you sonic " softly kissing sonic "i am better than him, i have a mouth"

Sonic smiles back "truly "

Eggman checks the rift "its closing but its causing smaller rifts to open up"

Sonic nods "lets hope nothing else comes out of them. "

Mephilis walks in the room, looking at the ripple effect of rifts snapping open and closing. "Thats cool"

Eggman sighs "not cool if something dangerous comes out of one"

Mephilis points to something fall out of one "is a fish dangerous "

Eggman looks "thats a shark and no because its only half a shark"

Mephilis keeps track of anything falling from the rifts, the main one now almost closed.

Sonic is watching 3.0 through the cameras, trying to work out if he is a threat to the city.

Everyone is drawn back to the screen mephilis is watching when he loudly goes "oooooooooh i know what that is " and teleports.

Eggman looks at the screen "oh no"


	9. A copy oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to RuneTek for helping me with these chapters while ive suffered with severe pain.

Sonic looks shocked at what mephilis carefully catches in midair. "Oh no"

Mephilis teleports back with it  
"Hey guys look who came out of the rift. Its me!"

Mephilis carefully holds up a very weathered scepter of darkness.  
Its heavily cracked "im lucky i noticed it before it hit the floor.

Mephilis looks at the scepter, softly stroking it, repairing the cracks "i can't let you out, the world's not ready for two of me"

Shadow walks in "hey have you seen mephi ... oh no "

Mephilis waves "hey shadow, another version of me fell out of one of those rifts. "

Mephilis walks over to the small cupboard that eggman gave him to put stuff in. His old bipedal robot body is shoved in there.

Mephilis puts it on the bench with the scepter. 

Eggman looks confused "mephilis what are you doing?"

Mephilis grabs a small saw, carefully cutting the back off the optic case. "Im doing science"

Mephilis grabs a pair of zipties from the desk, zip tying the legs of the robot together.

Mephilis carefully removes the artificial personality core from the robot. Attaching the wires to specific places on the scepter. He then secures the scepter in the back of the optic and encases the whole optic shell in quartz.

Almost immediately the optic activates, its eye almost identical to mephilis eyes.

Mephilis looks into the eye "hello other me"

The robot looks around, sees shadow and starts struggling against the zip ties. "YOU , ILL KILL YOU, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND FEED THEM TO YOU. ILL LAUGH AS THE LIFE FADES FROM YOUR EYES. AS YOUR HEART BLEEDS ITSELF DRY  
400 YEARS TRAPPED IN THIS PRISON. I DONT EVEN GET THE RELEASE OF ERADICATION "

Mephilis sighs, "please don't threaten my boyfriend "

Mephilis removes the scepter from the robot and encases it in a geode.  
"Eggman can you dispose of this"

Eggman nods, putting it in a secure container.

Sonic looks at mephilis "what was that?"

Mephilis sighs "curiosity, another me. Wouldn't you be curious if you met yourself"

Sonic nods, understanding.

Tails runs in holding a chaos emerald "look what I found on the beach"

Meanwhile mephilis and shadow both walk out.

Sonic nods, so thats two chaos emeralds we have and two of these sol emeralds, and those pirates have another sol emerald.

Tails nods "we should search for more tomorrow, you and metal should relax "

Metal nods "yes we should "

Sonic and metal walk upstairs to Sonics room, sonic stretches out on the bed, beckoning metal into his arms.

After a long day of work they go in full lax mode. Metal curls up into a ball and kneeding Sonics arm.

Sonic uses his other hand to gently scratch Metal behind the ears.

Metal smiles softly kissing sonic on the stomach.

Sonic returned the love with tickles. Metal sonic flails completely due to this, so Metal picks up a pillow to attack Sonic with.

After Metal Sonic had managed to escape Sonics unrelenting tickling he had thought of a suitable revenge. He was gone with a flash, leaving Sonic confused. But as quickly he disappeared he reappeared with Sonics favourite 'The chilly Doge'.

Sonic could tell that just by the smell, The Chilly Doge is a completely local chilli dog and it's the most famous 'dog in the wasteland.

"So uhh is that a chilli dog?"

Metal nods "I bought myself a chilly doge, I can't digest it properly but I'm sure your reaction to me eating it will be worth it" Meta taunts.

That delicious smell, it was driving Sonic crazy "no please, I must taste. You'll just disintegrate it, you don't even have a stomach" Sonic begs hopelessly.

Metal licks the tip of the Chilli dog , nibbling the end.

Sonic looks on longingly "please, metal baby just a bite"

Metal takes a huge bite from the chilli dog, humming as he enjoys the flavour, sonic moves closer giving wide puppy eyes.

Metal sighs, giving in. "Here" he gives the rest of the chilli dog to sonic, who quickly eats it.

Sonic smiles after eating it, kissing metal before dragging him into bed. 

Sonic curls up in Metals arms quickly falling asleep  
Metal smiles, entering sleep mode.

From the window they are being watched, Johnny nods then flies back off to tell the captain.

His engine fully repaired by their new leader, his paint redone and his corroded fingers replaced. 

He lands down on the deck of the beached ship "captain zero, i have done as you asked "

The black robot nods "finally, tell me everything about my inferior copy, and soon not only will i be the superior copy , ill be the only sonic left. "

Johnny nods "im still the fastest thing created right"

Captain zero glares at Johnny "you are slow compared to me"

Johnny sighs, continuing to think of whos worse, the organic sonic or this egotistical bag of bolts "well i was watching them and they mostly cuddled each other"

Zero growls "Ughh how disgusting for my predecessor to get attached to that organic. What of the emeralds "

Johnny nods "they have two of these chaos emeralds, and two sol emeralds."

Zero nods "we will sneak into their place tomorrow, steal their emeralds for ourselves, and then i can destroy sonic. And be supreme ruler of the universe"

Zero looks at whisker "you're not coming, you're too incompetent "

Johnny watches as zero goes down into the hull of the ship. Remembering how he was forced to stand in water to patch up the hull.  
"I fucking hate that guy"

Whisker nods "aye , he be insufferable. I be not tha smartest man but id rather be keelhauled than spend another minute swabbin these decks."

Johnny nods "i should sneak off to land, warn sonic. We can be double agents. Can you keep it a secret from zero though"

Whisker nods "aye i may be an old salty seadog but im not an idiot"

Johnny nods "ill head out now, stick close to the water while its dark, speak to their version of eggman "

Whisker nods "be careful "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction is a runaway train and I am the driver. Cant stop it but I can make sure I run over the least amount of people


	10. Foiling a heist

Sonic gets woken early in the morning by someone knocking on the door.

He opens it to find eggman, accompanied by that shark robot.  
"Eggman its 4 am what is it "

Johnny steps forward "zero plans to steal the chaos and sol emeralds you have, im sick of listening to him, all he does is deny my purpose as the fastest creation in the world "

Sonic rolls his eyes. Going along with the robot's antics "how Disrespectful"

Metal nods "lets guard the emeralds. Johnny you should pretend to stay under the orders of zero"

Johnny begrudgingly nods. Leaving the room flying out to the boat

(Time skip)

Everyone is in position 

Johnny leads Zero to Sonic and their trap.

As Zero walks through, smoke is emmited out. Zero quickly activates his thermal sensitive optics.

Drones are released and Eggmans state of the art robots surround Zero in an attempt to force a surrender.

Zero swiftly moves his hand in an attempt to strangle Johnny just for his hand to go through. The Johnny hologram just laughs in success.

Zero just laughs, maniacaly and roboticaly. In a split second he dissapears and all of the drones and bots immediately explodes.

"Pathetic" Zero laughs

The smoke settles at his feet revealing flashing lights, they flash at a increasing increment.

Zero flies up as the flashing lights explode. He crosses his arms and look down "ridiculous"

He carries on forward in an attempt to breach the temple. The door reveals a round keyhole. Zero puts in his finger in an attempt to unlock the door. The keyhole provides a electric current, zapping Zero.

He recoils at this and pushes his fist through the 8 inch thick titanium door. Destroying the solid door easily.

"All of the worlds gods and ultimate life forms live here, from what ive seen you're just cowards"

"Me- fear you, dont make me barf" replied Sonic that had just revealed himself inside the temple.

"Lets remain civil shall we, give me the Chaos and Sol Emeralds and I will destroy you- quickly"

"Give up the emeralds AND be destroyed, I don't think so!"

Zero starts sparking from the neck, 'MALWARE DETECTED'.

"That keyhole didn't just provide a little jolt" Tails reveals himself holding a remote control.

Zero growls, without being able to use his limbs he would quickly be defeated. "It is impossible to defeat me" his limbs shaking as he resists the malware.

"Shut it dumb-bot" Tails activates a magnet on the ceiling and Zeros body rises up stuck to the giant magnet.

"I SHALL NOT BE RESTRAINED" through sheer arrogance and willpower be resists the malware. His body starts smoking as his servos are over exerted. He pushes his fist into the electromagnet destroying it. Releasing Zero smoking and falling on the floor.

Sonic laughs as Zero attempts to get up.

"I'm not done, no life form can outmatch me! I AM ZERO, METAL SONIC 3.0, GIVE ME THE EMERALDS OR YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM"  
Zero activates his thrusters built to be faster then Sonic.

He flies towards Sonic at maximum speed in a final gambit.

Sonic doesn't even blink, Metal Sonic catches Zeros fist and stopping all of Zeros velocity. He then kicks Zero to the floor.

"Urgh, Fuck it. You were just lucky this time" Zero growls he flies to escape. Sonic attempts a spin dash to ground him again but misses.

As zero flies off to the ship a loud crack of lightning strikes the roof of the temple.  
The sound makes everyone look up. A dozen small rifts snap open in the sky above the temple "

Some various chunks of machinery fall through hitting the flat roof of the temple. Eggman uses his wristwatch to scan them. "They're from the same dimension as Chuck, but that one is a parallel one, sonic catch anything that falls out of it. Im detecting faint traces of biological tissue from it"

Sonic salutes and runs up to the roof, jumping up to catch whoever comes out the rift.


	11. Big brother Tails

Sonic looks at the crying mobian in his arms, noting the severe injuries on him. Bringing the small yellow-brown fox down to the others, just as Chuck walks outside onto the large balcony with the others.

Chuck nods "you really taught that punk a lesson "

Sonic lands softly placing the fox on one of the beanbags. 

Chuck walks over "tails? My tails, no i watched him get robotisised, but i can assume you're from a universe that's no better "

The really young version of tails slowly opens an eye, looking at sonic and Chuck who are looking down at him "sonic? I .. i. I saw you die... why are you callingme tails, my name's miles prower"

Sonic softly strokes the injured fox's head, "you're somewhere safe now .. "  
Young tails looks at eggman as he walks back into the balcony, instantly closing his eyes in fear. 

Eggman carefully bandages the severe injuries on the small fox checking him over for more. "What could have done this to him"  
Eggman gently pats the young tails 

The original tails sighs "it'll be hard to differentiate us, do you mind me calling you ginger?"

Ginger nods "why are you working with robotnik sonic?"

Sonic sits next to ginger "my version of him is very different from yours, you don't have to tell me about it but know that you're safe now"

Tails could see the concern in his young mirror image, he had to do something to help the young fox after his injuries was healed and pain taken away he went towards him

"Hey, why don't you come with me. I got something to show you" Tails walks over to Ginger to give him a hand up.

Ginger, gingerly takes his hand "where are we going?"

Tails just closes one eye and rubs his noes "you'll see"

As Ginger walks through the temple he asks many questions about any ornaments or points of interest that he sees and Tails does his best to answer any questions that he has "wow you are a thinker just like me, your always asking questions"

"Yep" this was a point of pride for the young genius, his inquisitive mind is well beyond his years and ensured his survival during the eggman invasion.

Tails opened a door and gestured for Ginger to walk inside.

Inside was a steel room full of buttons, tools and machines. Ginger was at home "you know anytime I had something on my mind I just surounded myself by gadgets" Tails said trying to reassure the young Ginger.

"Can I use all of this?" Ginger asked obviously too distracted to either hear the answer or what had just been said

"Of course" Tails said smiling "but before we start building we gotta work on designing your new arm"

Ginger dropped the metal part, quickly looking at his bandaged stump when he heard that "yeah awesome"

Tails and Ginger went through many designs and functions that Ginger might want, discussing problems and solutions for the designs.

Within a few hours Tails and Ginger had a decision matrix, 12 designs and 3 prototypes and had just decided on the final design proposal and specification, it was the most ingenious prosthetic Tails had ever had a part in.

Gingers design was based on neo Metal Sonics datasheet, the design focuses on taking signals from the brain, that would usually control the arm, to control nanites, then the prosthetic would be comprised of the said nanites. This would allow for complete flexibility of the design and some control of nanite infused machinary when touching them.

Tails looks at the workload they have done allready and the amount of work required for manufacture "Hey Ginger, I know we had just got to the good part but do you want to have lunch"

Ginger looking up from the newly printed design proposal "that sounds great, Im strarving"

Tails takes Ginger into the lounge to meet Silver the hedgehog that was just about to turn on a console.

"Hey beautiful" Silver says to Tails and kisses him on the forhead which in turn causes a blush from Tails "Silver not in front of the kid"

Silver kneels down "hey kiddo, how are you?" Tails sighs, " can you look after him while I make lunch?"

"Sure! So you like video games" Silver says as he puts in GTA.

Tails intervened by taking the disc out "ummm, how about something that doesn't have a whore every street corner" Tails puts in a popular 4 player racing kart game.

Making lunch he puts down an assortment of fruit in a bowl including strawberries, mango slices, blue berries and Tails cuts the freshly made ham sandwiches into a gear for Ginger and a heart for Silver.

When placing the fruit bowl down and passing around the plates Ginger looks at the food wonder eyed.

Silver picks up his sandwich upside down "Tails is this appropriate" Tails face palms "it's a heart Silver"

Tails joins in the kart game, Within a lap of each level he had discovered every shortcut. Meaning he won easily at the low cc of the races however at high cc Ginger was able to react quickly despite the great speed that his kart was moving defeating both Tails and Silver.

"How did you do that Ginger" Silver asked feeling pretty upset that he horribly lost to both Tails and Silver

"I got pretty good at reacting to things at high speeds from my usual runs and adventures with Sonic" Ginger looks mournful now "we used to run all the time, I know he was going slow for me but I was so happy to be able to keep up with him".

Tails and Silver look at each other "Hey Ginger you want to see a trick" Silver summons a glass sculptor that very vaguely looks like Tails" 

Ginger watches this miracle occur trying to rationalise it "where were you hiding that?"

Silver just laughs "I wasn't hiding it, I summoned it"

"He's not joking" Tails added "we are more than 200 years to your future"

"How are you alive" Ginger asked

"When the radiation hit some lucky people were granted god like powers. They were me, Silver, Shadow and Knuckles.

After showing off for an hour god like power Tails and Ginger went to the Workshop once again to continue manufacture of the nanite prosthetic.

Working on the prosthetic for a full day after numerous trial and error and problem solving they had finally created the prosthetic.

When the 8 axis CNC machine had created the final piece for the prosthetic Tails had looked back to celebrate with Ginger to find out Ginger was asleep in Tails empty tool bag.

"Aww" Tails picka up the tool bag and carefully takes to Tails hammock that was in his room and puts a blanket over him.

Tails then tucks himself with Silver that was snoring lightly in Tails' bed.

Sonic checks in on them before he heads to bed. Smiling.


	12. A learning experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ginger gets a new hand and goes to get help chapter

Tails wakes up to silver sat on a chair facing away from him, judging by the heavily charred twin tails that are swishing against silvers leg Ginger is on his lap 

Tails quickly wakes himself up fully listening into the conversation. 

Silver looks to be brushing gingers fur on his head. "Your ear looks much better now Ginger"

Ginger nods his tails swishing a bit more "i don't think ill ever fly again "

Silver gently brushes the matted fur on gingers back "i can show you something cool if you want "

Ginger nods, jumping off silver's lap "yeah yeah please silver "

Silver smiles, activating his psychokenisis and gently lifts Ginger into the air, flying him around the room.  
Ginger laughs "hahaha this is fun"

Silver smiles "cmon lets go down to the workshop, get your new arm on you. Now that Tails is awake "

In the workshop Ginger is sat on a desk as Tails attaches the arm to Ginger, when it was finally done Ginger jumped to the floor and tests the metalic arm.

He transforms his arm to a screwdriver to a spanner to a blaster then reverts it to a similar hand to what his original hand would have looked like.

The nanites changs form to such a point that it can mimick the light fur and reflect specific light to look exactly like the original hand.

"It's perfect" Ginger smiles proud of the teamwork and the final design.

Tails passes Ginger a electric smart lock, Ginger just touches it, the lcd screen states keycard accepted and the solonoid retracts.

Tails hugs Silver like a proud parent jumping around excitedly as if he had just seen the worlds greatest feat after it being built up over months.

Ginger had his hand back.

Mephilis walks into the room, instantly Ginger runs and hides behind tails. 

Mephilis smiles "im happy i can still get that reaction from people.. but you don't need to fear me little one"

Ginger cautiously looks out at mephilis, who is holding out a hand. 

Ginger carefully shakes mephilis hand, scared of the sharp claws.

Mephilis smiles at Ginger "shadow told me you had fun while I was gone. "

Tails nods laughing "you could say that , where did you go, you've been gone almost 3 days"

Mephilis nods, watching as Ginger is carefully investigating the crystals on his arms. "I followed Chuck's instructions, sat at that pond there. Figured out a lot of things "

Tails is curious now "like what "

Mephilis smiles, pulling something out of his satchel.  
Ginger gasps "a power ring!"

Mephilis nods "i have figured out that my portals are similar to the rifts, i found that I can extend the time they are open. And that I can pull things through " mephilis shows tails a glowing blue plant

Tails gasps "so if people want to go back to their dimensions you can "

Mephilis sighs "...no, i can't control what dimension my rift goes to. However when I travel in this dimension i can "

Tails nods. 

Ginger is still curious about mephilis, poking his crystalline form.

Mephilis nods at him. Noting that its started raining outside. A sudden crack of lightning makes Ginger squeak and jump behind mephilis.

Mephilis carefully pats Ginger on the head. "Little one, you can face your fears, you came up to me even though you feared me at first "

Ginger cautiously nods.

Mephilis smiles "i can help you with one of your fears, come with me, there is space in the hangout room"

Ginger follows mephilis out, with tails following behind. 

Mephilis takes ginger into the centre of the room "little one, do tell of what scares you most "

Ginger nods "faliure, I fear that I was not good enough and that is what caused my world to be destroyed, I couldn't save Sonic who died right in front of me"

Mephilis nods "you think you are not good enough, however you are strong, powerful. I see it in you though. Deep down you want to avenge sonic"

Ginger nods "if i could have destroyed Robotnik maybe my sonic would still be here "

Mephilis nods "i can't bring your sonic back, but i can bring you closure. A chance to destroy your Robotnik in some form "

Ginger sighs "i don't know if revenge is what I need. I just feel like I never proved myself to him"

Mephilis looks at gingers sad expression slowly and carefully giving him a hug.

Ginger cries into mephilis arms. 

Mephilis pats Ginger on the head."i have an idea little one, what if i take you to my version of him and you can shout at him if you want "

Ginger nods slightly, letting mephilis pick him up and carry him up to the room at the back of the workshop where eggman is.

Mephilis puts down Ginger in front of eggman, "go on little one, let out all those words you keep locked in "

Mephilis mouths to eggman 'just go with it, i think it will help him '

Ginger cautiously nods "Robotnik i think your moustache is stupid, you always made stupid machines, you're fat and boring and stupid."

Eggman gasps, whispering "i think your moustache is stupid... and im losing weight its a sensitive topic "

Ginger walks up to eggman, punching him in the thigh with every other word"you hurt my family, then you robotisised them. And... and"

Ginger is crying at this point "and you kidnapped sally... y.you made sonic have to give you the location of our home... then...you killed him... and I couldn't save him.... i failed him"

Ginger is now sobbing into eggmans thigh. Eggman slowly hugs Ginger.

Ginger cautiously hugs the leg he's crying onto."i know your not my Robotnik. It felt good to let my feelings out. ... you have an okay moustache "

Mephilis smiles "that feels better doesn't it"

Ginger nods "yes i feel less sad ... a bit"

Mephilis nods, leading Ginger back out to the workshop. Where silver and tails are waiting, saying that ginger can wander the temple as he pleases but to not go out into the city as its very big and easy to get lost.

Ginger nods, immediately running upstairs to the hangout room. 

Tails nods at silver, quickly running after him.

As they enter the room they see Ginger perched on shadows lap. "Cmon you're scary looking, teach me to fight"

Shadow sighs "no , you're like 4"

Ginger gasps "im 5, and ill punch you if you don't teach me to fight"

Shadow shakes his head "no you're 5, im not teaching a kid to fight"

Ginger punches shadow in the face, somehow punching completely wrong "ow"

Shadow sighs "you'll get nowhere punching like that, heres how you do it "

Shadow shows him proper form for punching, noting how quickly Ginger learns. 

Ginger nods "so now teach me how to fight"

Shadow laughs "no. Im not having tails ask me why his adoptive son knows how to fight "

Ginger laughs "ill punch you"  
Ginger punches shadow, perfectly following his instructions.  
Shadow takes the punch "you learn quickly "

Ginger nods "of course, learning things was always something I was good at "

Shadow nods patting him on the head "ill teach you later , after im done watching tv"

Tails walks over checking that what shadow is watching is appropriate. Its a prerecorded game show. Ginger looks on, thinking a bit after every question, before shouting out the correct answer 

Shadow looks slightly amazed by the accuracy of gingers answers. Especially when some of the questions are of the recent and distant history of this city. "How do you know all this stuff"

Ginger winks tapping his nose "definitely didn't wake up in the middle of the night and read a history book "

Shadow laughs, "you really are a young version of tails"

Ginger thinks for a while "i don't know your name "

Shadow nods, putting a hand out for Ginger to shake "im shadow "

Ginger shakes his hand. Noticing silver sit down beside him.  
"Hey silver, shadows gonna teach me to fight"

Silver laughs "tails wouldn't approve"

Ginger laughs "i know big bro won't approve, thats why im not telling him"

Tails walks behind Ginger "well I know about it now "

Ginger looks shocked "oh no"

Tails sighs "i wont approve of it but you can learn how to fight if you want. On one condition "

Ginger cautiously nods "what is it "

Tails sighs "stop avoiding chuck,metal and sonic"

Ginger sighs "if i have to "

Silver nods "i think metal was worried about you "

Ginger reluctantly nods "where is metal then?" 

Silver points to the balcony as ginger reluctantly walks to it.

Metal looks down at Ginger from his perch. "Hello Ginger, you ok?"

Ginger swishes his tails "im sorry for avoiding you... what are you are you a robotisised hedgehog?"

Metal shakes his head. "Im simply a robot, i was never organic "

Ginger steps closer "you look like...sonic "

Metal nods "i was my version of Robotnik's attempt at creating a copy of sonic. A robot to rival him in every way "

Ginger nods, jumping up to sit next to metal "so you fought sonic?"

Metal laughs "if you count racing him a fight. "

Ginger shakes his head " no. ... are you still rivals with him ?"

Metal smiles "not anymore... quite the opposite. Me and sonic are married now "

Ginger tilts his head slightly "but wasn't sonic with sally?"

Metal shakes his head "in this dimension Sally doesn't exist, and neither did mobotropolis. "

Ginger nods understanding how different here is from his old home.

Metal looks over at sonic who is carefully sat of a large inflatable seat, that is anchored to the grate on the shallow end of the pool. Its so shallow that the inflatable is touching the bottom. "I think sonic was worried about you, he knows you're avoiding him... but you're avoiding chuck too?"

Ginger nods "i don't know what to say to them... i watched my sonic die, Robotnik dragged it out making his death as slow and painful as possible... and I had to watch it all..."

Metal nods, slowly hugging Ginger "my version of Robotnik will never hurt you. "

Ginger nods, "i know, i wish I grew up here instead of home "

Metal nods "Chuck might be avoiding you too, he watched his version of you get robotisised "  
Ginger gasps "should I.. speak to him ?"

Metal nods "yes he is up in his room, theres a sticker on the lift saying what floor he is on"

Ginger nods, running inside and to the lift  
Jumping to press the button for the 4th floor.

Ginger looks at the tv on the wall, showing current news. Stepping out when it reaches the floor. On the small landing there are three doors, he looks at the label on the doors. 

One room is sonics, theres an empty room and the room on the right has Chuck's name on it

Ginger cautiously knocks on it.

Chuck opens the door, "hey there kiddo" his mustache is positioned to look like a warm welcoming smile "would you like to come in, what can I do for you?"

Gingers anxieties slowly dissapeared "I just wanted to say hi, I haven't properly met you yet"

Chuck just laughs "you've been avoiding me"

Ginger lowers his head in shame "umm yeah, I don't know what to think my body is just full of emotions bubbling inside but I don't know how to deal with them-"

Chuck interrupts him "it's ok Ginger, you know we have a'lot more in common than you might think"

Ginger tilts his head "really? Whatever do you mean?"

"Like you I belong to a different universe, I also am a world famous inventor like you will be and we're both a bit metallic nowadays, but thats just outside similarities, we have inside similarities that comes with those aswell "

Ginger nod "what do you mean about inside similarities?"

Chuck sits down "the heart ache, the shame the feeling that if we had been better. It's known as 'survivors guilt'.

Ginger hugs Chuck" how do you deal with survivors guilt?"

Chuck looks Ginger in the eye "people like you helps me, realising what I have and thanking the people everyday that got me here"

"And what about the dreams?" Ginger asked

"I don't know, maybe time, maybe love maybe they'll never go away but they are just dreams"

Ginger looks disheartened. The unspeakable things that he had lived through, he's afraid to forget and he's afraid to not hate himself everyday for it. He knows now that he can honor his friends that has passed in a new way, not through shame and guilt but in pride and memory of what was.

"Thankyou Uncle Chuck"

Chuck nods " i think you should go speak to the sonic that lives here"

Ginger nods, remembering that sonic was in the pool. 

"Cya Chuck, thank you "

Chuck smiles as Ginger walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginger has to face sonic next chapter. Unsure of how to approach him.


	13. Bringing Back Memories

Ginger looks at the pool. Seeing that sonic has gotten off the inflatable, and is now sat down in the water, its up to his waist. He still has a inflatable ring on.. the ring isn't even touching the water.  
Sonic is splashing mephilis, who is sat on a foam Square floating in the deeper part of the pool. Who is splashing sonic while trying to not fall into the water.

Ginger prepares to speak to sonic, carefully walking into the water, sitting down would not be advisable so he stands in the water "hey Sonic"

Sonic immediately splashes water at Ginger getting his fur all wet "what's up kiddo?"

Ginger uses his tails to increase surface area and maintain balance.

"I kinda want to talk to you" Ginger says trying not to drown in the low depth pool

Sonic raises a brow "Kinda, well which is it?"

Ginger getting slightly frustrated "I do want to talk to you"

"What about?" Sonic asked

Ginger just looks at Sonic silently, what does he want to talk to Sonic about, talking to everyone else was so easy but when talking to Sonic he didn't have anything to say.

"Nothin' huh, well if you ever figure out what wanted to talk about I'm right here" Sonic says raising his shoulders

Ginger closes his eyes, he was embarrassed, why did he even try to talk to the cobalt hedgehog. No he was doing this for big bro, for Chuck, for himself and he was gonna interact with this hedgehog today if it's the last thing he did.

"Tag" 

Mephiles and Sonic look over a tembling orange fox that has just challenged Sonic.

"If you can't tag me in 60 seconds you, you... YOU BUY ME ICECREAM!"

Immediately the fox jumps out of the water and starts running through the halls of the temple.

Sonic and mephiles are dumbfounded and Sonic attempts to get out of the water with his inflatable ring slowing him down giving Ginger a headstart.

When he gets out of the pool he immediately runs through to the hall seeing Ginger running away.

When Ginger gets to the end of the hall he taps the wall with his robotic hand and immediately the doors leading to him shut.

If this wasn't Sonics home he would blast away through those doors, he decided that he would run around the building into another entrance.

Ginger knew he would gain some time by doing this and decides to crawl through the vents that are far too small for Sonic to go into.

When Sonic had gotten into the Temple again he had no idea where Ginger had gone, he didn't really mind buying the kid ice cream but he didn't want to make it easy on him, besides Sonic could do for some Ice cream anyway.

Sonic put his ear up too the wall listening for any sounds, he then spindashed into the vents which was the only way to make hin small enough to fit.

When Sonic had finally reached the point that had made the noise, all he found was a buzzer vibrating with a quickly drawn note showing a sketch of icecream and a crude sonic drawing with stink lines.

Sonic was not impressed. He sped out of the vent, blasting at high speeds through the hall as a TV in the lounge turns on. On the TV a message just says "you better hurry up Sonic" with a timer saying 34 seconds and decreasing quickly.

Sonic growls at the decreasing timer and runs into every room, asking every person if they had seen Ginger.

Of course everyone had, but they all seem in on the game and gives incorrect information to Sonic, he asks Metal he says that he got a electronic message just now.

Metal calculates for a second "I'm triangulating his position now, he seems to be coming from just outside the Temple"

Sonic laughs "now I got him" He runs to the nearest exit certain he would be there in plain sight. When he got to the exit he was in the distance running up a hill.

As Sonic runs towards him at high speeds Ginger spins his tails , the furless tip negating any benefit from the spin,to try to increase his speed and points his hand behind him and blasts flames to accelerate him further.

"Sonic will not win" 

Timer states 3 seconds left

Sonic is gaining on Ginger quickly moving past him.

"Forget about that timer and run with me" Sonic says with a smile

The timer beeps but Ginger takes no notice. Ginger is running with Sonic again like he used to.

After a few minutes of running Sonic stops Ginger by a farm building.

"What is this place?"

Sonic laughs "don't you remember, we were going for ice cream. This is the best Ice cream place in Mobius, they make all their Ice cream locally on this farm".

As they enter a helpful anthropomorphic rabbit walks up to them "welcome to Sullies how can I help you?, oh Sonic I didn't realise. We still owe you some free icecreams for all the help"

"No thanks I'll pay, you guys deserve it" Sonic insisted, he theoretically didn't need money, people around him would give him anything he needs but it didn't feel right to Sonic."

Ginger quickly looks at all the possible choices; Strawberry, raspberry, honey comb, vanilla, he could hardly make a decision.

Sonic asks for a Salted Caramal Ice cream for himself and a honey comb Ice cream in a tub for Tails at the Temple and allows Ginger to pick any.

After much deliberation Gingers sweet tooth got the better of him and got a two scoop vanilla with sprinkles and two flakes.

They sat down with there ice creams outside, noting the impeccable weather.

"That was fun" Sonic stated "but you didn't have to show off with the drawing and the stink lines"

Ginger nodded "it reminded me of the shenanigans I spent with my Sonic. I was always making bets with him for silly things, it was silly us fighting with my smarts and his speed."

Sonic looked down "I know the feeling to have lost someone, and to be honest I miss the shenanigans I had with Tails back in the day. If I had anyway of saving your universe I would do it in a heart beat"

Ginger nods slightly. 

Sonic pats Ginger on the head "anyways, it was enjoyable to run with you, tails always claims hes too busy and that he hasn't ran for so long that he's forgotten how to catch up with me"

Ginger nods, remembering that Tails said he was over 200 years old. 

"If you ever need a partner, definitely contact me" Ginger said with a smile on his face.

"Will do kiddo" Sonic says rubbing the tuft of fur on Gingers head.


	14. Ginger chaos

Ginger enters the hangout room. Its empty. Ginger smiles, rubbing his hands together as he runs to the fridge.

Ginger opens the door looking at all the food. He notices a few things that stand out.  
Some spiky pink fruit, its got a sticker with shadows name on it. Ginger carefully sniffs it. It doesn't really smell of anything. 

Ginger cautiously takes the fruit to the counter, shifting his arm into a knife slicing open the fruit.

Ginger carefully tastes the fruit. Its unlike anything he has ever tasted.

Ginger finishes off the fruit, going back to the fridge to check everyone elses drawers.

He opens them in order, 

Eggmans drawer is full of sandwich supplies. Boring... the stick of butter has a bite taken from it.... i don't trust his food.

Ginger opens the one next to it. Its tails' drawer. Inside are bottles of whiskey theres a note on them "Ginger. Don't touch the bottles of whiskey... i know you're thinking about it, don't do it "

Ginger nods at the note, looking at the other things in tails' drawer. Theres just test tubes of miscellaneous substances. All marked with do not drink

Ginger closes the drawer opening sonic and metals shared drawer instead...  
Ginger looks at the contents. Its full of half eaten chilli dogs and sauce sachets  
"Ew... sounds like sonic "

Ginger opens Chuck's drawer, he doesn't understand why he has a drawer due to not requiring to eat. Peeking inside he finds various ingredients and sandwiches wrapped and labelled peoples names including Sonic, Silver and Mephiles, its obvious by the look of the sandwiches that the bread is homemade.

"Aww" Ginger let out

Ginger opens mephilis drawer... horrified by the contents...  
A jar of half eaten pickles. A tube of toothpaste with bite marks on it. An apple core. An open can of fish. And is that a power ring? Its got bite marks on it.  
How?

Mephilis is weird 

Ginger closes the drawer and tries to open silvers drawer... its locked Ginger rolls his eyes and bypasses the lock. Opening the drawer to find a note "don't open this Ginger " its written in silver's handwriting..  
But Ginger is curious now, opening the second layer to uncover glass corked bottles of a blue glowing liquid , it swirls in the bottle.

He opens the bottle to smell, he has never smelt anything like this. Typically it would worry him but the experience with the spiky fruit was new so he decided he should try all the new things he can. He puts a straw in the bottle and drinks it like juice.

He doesn't understand, until he was overly hyper jumping up and down, that he had drunken some sort of extreme poison.

A concoction that Silver had made which is usually so potent that most alcoholics refuse to drink it due to the potency is now chugged by the five year old.

"I'm dying inside... WOO" Ginger screams from inside the Kitchen. He runs into Tails' room to find Silver high of his tits. "Silver, have you ever watched your best friend be tortured to death right in front of you? I have!" Ginger shouts bouncing around the room with a smile on his face.

Tails enters the room hearing all the commotion as Ginger is bouncing next to a colapsed drunk Silver

"Silver! Silver!. You know that drawer you told me not to go into" Ginger goes quiet whispering loudly as if he's trying to tell a secret " I drank it"

Tails is massively concerned now. He holds Ginger still. "Ginger... how much did you drink?"

Ginger sticks a finger up "one"

Silver groans "was it glowing still?"

Ginger nods vigorously 

Silver sighs "it wasn't past the first part of its process then.. only a1/4 of the strength of the goooood stuff"

Tails nods, picking up Ginger, checking that there will be no negative effects. Its unlikely he will have liver damage from it judging by how weak it was.

After finding that the kid was in very little harm as long as he keeps a very close eye on him he allows Ginger to run around the temple to cause some mayhem.

Tails follows Ginger, as he sprints through the halls, carrying bottles of water.

Ginger goes into the lounge jumping on the settee picking up cushions to pillow fight Tails, after a few thrown cushions on the floor he was satisfied with his victory and ran out of the room.

He runs to a bedroom door and quickly opens it, then just as swiftly leaves that room. "I think Shadow and Mephiles is fighting or wrestling."

A small translucent tentacle slithers out of the room, pushing Ginger over before retreating closing the door on the way back in. 

Tails quietly apologises to mephilis and shadow.

Ginger gets back up, running downstairs towards the lab. Tails running behind. 

Ginger slides beneath tables, making a beeline to eggmans room. Tails flies behind him "ginger no, don't go in there"

Ginger opens the door, taking eggman by surprise. Eggman is in a pink onesie. "Tails whats going on. Did silver do this?"

Ginger grabs eggmans pyjama leg , pulling on it slightly. 

Tails sighs "he found some of his stuff. Bypassed the two locks too"

Eggman sighs. Picking up Ginger who started flailing when removed from the floor.

Eggman nods putting Ginger on the couch placing a heavy fluffy cushion on his legs. 

Ginger is wiggling but unable to escape from the cushion.

Ginger growls at eggman "release me Robotnik, or ill punch you..."

Eggman sighs , "don't punch me, i bruise easily " he lifts the cushion from ginger.

Ginger slowly stands up, then darts forward punching eggman in the arm.

Eggman rubs the spot, watching as Ginger runs out the room.

As Ginger runs into the lab that is connected to Robotniks room he notices a piece of machinery in construction.

He rubs his eyes to get clarity of vision, the machine that is being repaired sobers the young fox and his mind is immediately filled with rage.

He runs into Robotniks room to question him about the machine.  
He shifts his arm into a blade. "I should have known better than to trust a Robotnik. Ill kill you before you finish building it. "

Tails moves between Ginger and eggman "Ginger what do you mean?"

Ginger growls "your Robotnik is building a robotisiser"

Tails moves out of gingers path, letting Ginger jump on eggman, holding the blade to his throat.

Hearing all the commotion Chuck comes down to mediate "ho there kiddo, put the sword down and talk"

Ginger just growls "he's making a robotisiser Chuck, you don't understand what that did to my world"

Chuck now pushes the sword away from Robotnik

"Of course I do, it did the same to my world. And only one of us here invented the robotisiser, ME"

With that Ginger loses his sword and is far more ready to listen

"The robotisiser isn't evil Ginger, it was made with good intentions, the same way as prosthetics aren't evil".

"Then- Then what was Eggman gonna do with the robotisiser" Ginger asked with a hint of anger still but far less sure of himself

Eggman clears his throat "thankyou Chuck. I didn't want to reveal what I was doing because I wasn't sure of myself. I'm still unsure. I am attempting to reverse engineer the robotisiser , to create a de-robotisisor"

"A de-robotisisor, I don't believe you" Ginger hissed

"Why would you try to make a de-robotosisor without me or Chuck? I'm sure we would have some good insights" Tails asked

Eggman sat down onto the couch "I wanted to suprise Chuck, give him the option to change back, and I feel guilty of the atrocities of my doubles in other universes. If we ever get a chance to repair those universes we will need a cure for the robotisiser"

Chuck and Tails smiles 

Ginger looks ashamed "I'm sorry for my misjudgment"

Eggman puts a hand on his shoulder "I understand your mistrust, I'm sorry"

Eggman tries to pull an innocent face, it still looks slightly evil, but still remorseful

Tails picks up Ginger "you've had a long day, time for some rest"

Ginger curls up in tails' arms as he is carried upstairs. 

From upstairs they hear shadow shout "who ate my dragonfruit"


	15. solaris ratio mortis

Tails wakes up early, looking at silver who is drooling onto his chest.

Tails softly kisses silver on the forehead, slowly moving out from beneath him.

Heading to the lab to help eggman and Chuck build the de-robotisisor.

In the lab its quiet. Chuck and eggman are looking at the two glass tubes. Taiks watches as they put a flicky in the left tube. Watching as it gets robotisised. Then transferring it to the other tube where it is swiftly returned to its organic form. 

Both Eggman and Chuck high five each other. Chuck takes the flicky to test its cognitive functions. He first takes a torch and shines it over the small blue birds eye. He notes that the eyes react to light properly, albeit a little slower than normal. 

Tails walks over "it works?"

Chuck nods "yep, eggman even built a small one to robotisise small amounts of organics, could be used to prevent amputations due to infections being common practice in our medical system "

Tails nods, smiling happily "this technology will benefit our whole city"

Eggman looks up at the window.  
Then over at a table sighing loudly "tails can you read over the monstrosity of paper that mephilis threw on my table last night. "

Tails walks over to the pile of slightly scrunched up paper. 

He reads through the first paragraph "notes on interdimensional portals, travel and consequences as discovered by Mephilis the Dark."

Eggman looks over "you can read that chickenscratch? It looks like he murdered several thousand spiders on the page,"

Tails nods, continuing to read. 

Tails looks at the second page, there are extremely detailed diagrams on the power rings"oh wow..."

Tails reads out the paragraph beneath the beautiful pictures "the lake of rings is situateddeep in the forest, but its location is the same in every dimension i have encountered, it is the source of these rings of power. Their energy seems volatile and short lived, however my influence can maintain the ring after its power has been drained.(figure 3) "

Tails looks at the drawing of a dull brown ring.

Tails looks at the little note beneath the diagram , reading it "once the ring is drained it becomes slightly softer. It can easily be dented and my teeth go through the metal much easier than a new ring. The material is unknown to me, tastes vaguely coppery, the Centre is brittle but sweet tasting... like a metallic doughnut.. would not reccomend eating one"

Chuck is looking over tails shoulder now, studying the extraordinarily detailed diagrams.

Tails turns to the third page.

It shows detailed drawings on the process of him opening a portal, exactly how many joules of energy required per cm of portal, and how the energy changes depending on the tangential distance and relative time of the target dimension. 

Tails reads the paragraphs on this page 

"Opening the portal to a location on this planet takes very little effort, to places elsewhere in this dimension takes a little more effort. In relative dimensions it is comparable to travelling in my home dimension. However i as of yet struggle to control what dimension I open except for certain ones, however I can control the location of the portal. I can also open portals to places where ive opened one before. In the back of this booklet/pile of paper is a list of safe dimensions i have interacted in."

Tails turns the page, "these power rings can be used to indefinitely extend the time i can keep the portals open. The best arrangement for this is to have seven on my body at the time of opening the portal. This is evidenced by the portal to dimension SAT-27B which is similar to Chuck's dimension of SAT-24"

On the bottom of the page are a few notes "the seven rings seem to be maintaining each other. I will continue to wear them , i now have 12 rings from various dimensions. "

Tails turns to the next page, its him studying the dimension "i take the ring when it is produced, checking its wavelength to see if every ring produced is identical. Occasionally an especially powerful ring is produced but its lifespan and wavelength is shorter. More ionizing than the standard energy produced.

Day 4 of study, as usual when I take the ring the inhabitants of the village throw rocks through the portal and shout obscenities at me, its as if they think ill not return their ring. Today the cyborg rabbit that lives here investigated the portal, they put their non robotic hand through. I was unsure what to do so i put an apple in their hand. I now know that biological matter can cross dimensions safely."

Tails turns the page

"Day 6 of study. I am unsure if I made the correct decision. The ring was produced and checked as usual, the inhabitants seemed more impatient today. As usual i remained silent, however due to their impatience i handed the ring back to one of them instead of just throwing it through. They saw my hand, now they know that a lifeform is on the other side of the portal. Their version of sonic seems more curious about the portal now. As of currently i have maintained silence at the portal. "

Tails looks at chuck who is intently reading the notes

Tails continues reading " day 7... today i performed my usual study of the ring. Handing it back to these freedom fighters. One of the inhabitants sat and spoke to me through the portal, she called herself sally. She spoke to me about the freedom fighters about everything that went on in her dimension. She looked into the portal, i know she couldn't see me but i made eye contact with her anyway. Perhaps she felt it because she nodded and walked away "

Chuck smiles upon remembering Sally 

Tails smiles at Chuck and reads the last chapter, " Day 8.. things proceeded as normal as usual when I got the ring. I checked it and returned it. However later in the day something curious drew my attention to the portal. I could hear people crying by the lake. I looked into it, seeing that it was the sonic of the universe. He looks at the portal and then back at the lake. I broke my one rule. I spoke through the portal asking what was wrong. The sonic seemed surprised that I spoke then explained that sally had been captured by robotnik and she had the power ring. That Robotnik had used the ring to power an unbeatable machine and said if he didn't hand himself in to get robotisised that everyone in knothole will die.

i made a choice, i know now it was the right one, the sonic looked at the portal, i put my head through it, looking him in the eye. I had gathered a few power rings that day... i gave him one. He seemed shocked and then thanked me giving me a smile. I believe i saved these people from a terrible fate. There have been few consequences so far other than when they got back to the village they threw flowers and other items into the portal. ...

Day 9.. i will continue to protect this dimension without directly entering it. I will no longer note down daily occurrences .

The list of currently listed dimensions is overleaf"

Tails looks, theres quite a few. 

Shadow runs into the lab "has anyone seen mephilis, he usually spends all his time in his room full of portals. I never saw him leave but when I went to check on him it was empty. There seemed to be nobody on the other side of his favourite portal either. 

Tails puts the papers down, running up to mephilis room. Chuck runs after him. They see Ginger on the way up, who follows them upstairs.

They look in the portal.  
theres a commotion on the other side.

Everyone is nervously cheering, some people look scared.

Mephilis walks through the crowd , nodding to sally and sonic who look a little scared of him. Ginger gasps as mephilis speaks to them "no longer shall this Robotnik hurt you. But i have effected your future too much, my portal is destabilising. When I leave it is unlikely I will return. I hope you all live long happy lives."

Sally nods at him. Watching as the tall crystalline hedgehog walks through the portal. Ginger points at what is in mephilis hand, when Chuck sees it he gasps. Its robotniks severed head. Mephilis throws the head into the corner of the room as Chuck and Ginger look at him with fear. 

Shadow is concerned "my dear Mephiles, what the fuck?"

Mephiles just tilts his head "I know I've grown so much as a good guy, it's thanks to all of you, really"

Ginger looks confused "is Robotnik... dead"

Mephiles looks so proud of himself "I saved the universe on my own"

Chuck looks at the head of Robotnik, it sickens him to see the decapitated head of someone he now refers to as a friend

Shadow sighs "we gotta give you some rules of being a good guy"

Mephiles is confused now, they are acting like he's done a bad thing. That universe would be in constant danger if the doctor had lived right. Mephiles had gotten rid of the problem and that universe will prosper "I didn't kill any innocent civilian"

"You killed, leaving a power gap. We don't kill our problems we reform them." Tails had finally gotten the nerve to speak up.

As mephiles' room is just above the lab Eggman had heard a commotion and had decided to investigate.

Walking past Chuck and Ginger, who had decided that this is not something they can deal with or make a moral judgement.

He sticks his head in too find the smell of a rotting Eggman corpse. He gulps and looks at the bloody mephiles and with his serious iconic grumbly voice he asks "now whats going on here"

"I just killed a bad you, and these guys make me out to be the bad guy" Mephiles stated

"Ugh Fuck me" Shadow sighs  
"Later" Mephiles replies

"Listen Mephiles, I know my other dimension counterparts are maybe not the kindest fellows but killing them, you should have spoken to us."

Mephilis shrugs "i was doing science. I have gotten much better at opening and maintaining portals because of my experiments. I will keep an eye on this dimension, i thought I would be unable to but i still feel it at the back of my mind "

Eggman sighs "tell us next time you plan to drastically change a dimension "

Mephilis nods, opening a very small portal, looking through it down at knothole everyone is running around chaotically.

He notices this dimensions sonic is sat next to the water.. mephilis closes the portal, opening a small one next to them... 

Mephilis quietly speaks to the sonic "im sorry "

Mephilis watches the sonic quickly look at the portal before he closes the portal.


	16. SunShadow

Mephilis walks out of the room, tapping shadow on the shoulder as he leaves. 

Shadow nods and follows mephilis out.

Mephilis steps into shadows room. Sitting on the bed . Shadow walks over sitting next to him .

Shadow sighs "so how we doing it , me on top or you"

Mephilis shakes his head "no...just talking "

Shadow looks confused "why me?"

Mephilis sighs, although it comes out slightly like a growl. "Because I.... because I love you "

Shadow smiles, softly hugging mephilis. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to feel anything back to me"

Mephilis sighs into shadows shoulder "i didn't think I could... but ive been thinking about it and I know that emotion now... i love you shadow ... now shush"

Shadow smiles and kisses him on the cheek 

Mephilis sighs "you made me feel these warm emotions now you're gonna suffer the consequences " mephilis growls and nuzzles shadow. 

Shadow feels validated by his love, he's not just a fuck buddy to mephiles and there is finally 2 way love. It's a feeling that Shadow never realised he wanted but being nuzzled by mephiles the dark he was prepared to work for his relationship.

"I promise, we'll get through the bad emotions"

Mephiles smiles, he doesn't understand why. Hearing Shadows support had given him happiness. It was strange he had fully expected to force him to be a therepist for an hour and likely would have enjoyed doing so, but Shadow wants to be there for him.

"Shadow, you know when you say someone has done something bad, and instead of not caring they try to make it right. I usually do it to get someone to do something I don't care to do"

Shadow tilts his head "you make them feel guilty and regretful?"

Mephiles nods "ahh, I'm currently feeling the guilty and the regretful"

Shadow nods "it's not a bad thing to make mistakes. When a group called GUN and Black Doom was after me I just shot people. It wasn't right, I could've not I am the ultimate lifeform after all, but since then I think a lot more about my actions. Im not perfect but we can strive to be the best we can be"

Hearing Shadow start a rant about the old days Mephilis falls asleep on his lap.

Shadow stops talking, seeing mephilis asleep. He carefully strokes mephilis fluffy spines avoiding the sharp crystals growing on him.  
Mephilis definitely didn't have this many needle like gems this morning, shadow wonders if the crystals grow faster if he's stressed.

sonic knocks on the door then slowly enters, metal follows him in . "Hey shadow we heard what mephilis did, is he ok? Are you ?"

Shadow nods "more than ever "

Metal tilts his head slightly "what do you mean "

"Emotions and morals isn't his fortei, but he's trying. He said he loves me" Shadow finished with a slight blush.

Metal sympathises with Mephiles, he learned alot about emotions naturally by being close to Sonic and even feeling them as Sonic feel them due to there cloned brain waves.

Metal nods "im glad he finally managed to get the correct words for it"

Shadow tilts his head "huh? How long has he been wanting to say it then?"

Metal smiles " since that night when those lizards attacked your temple. Mephilis came to me afterwards asking what the emotions meant. And every day since he was working out how to say it"

Shadow smiles, blushing slightly whispering to mephilis "my precious little gem, no matter how you said you loved me, i would always love you back "

Sonic smiles at shadow and mephilis, seeing a level of happiness in shadows eyes that he hasn't seen in a while. 

Sonic nods to shadow, and then to metal. They walk out leaving the two dark hedgehogs alone in the room. 

Sonic puts an arm round metal "i love you mets you are everything to me "

Metal feels the same "i love you too sonic you are the best thing in my life "

Metal kisses sonic softly on the lips  
They both smile, walking through the temple down into the city. And out to the beach. Metal recognises someone out on a jetski in the water. 

Sonic looks out "its Johnny, he looks like he's having fun "

They watch as Johnny goes up one of the ramps in the shallows, he does a flip on the jetski .

Sonic walks over to one of the many rocks at the top of the beach protecting the sea wall. 

They sit out looking at the beautiful water, then at the forest that is rapidly overtaking the desert.

Metal smiles, leaning on sonic, watching as the trade ships arrive and depart heading upstream towards terminus and cometae.

He looks at the shallows, where slightly mutated animals graze on the grass growing on the sandy dunes. And at the dust walkers who are wading through the deep water, feeding from the algae and keeping the water clean and radiation free. 

(Time skip)

Metal looks over at sonic then behind him hearing a commotion.

It sounds like Ginger...

Metal watches as mephilis walks out of the city with Ginger perched on top of his spines in a surfer pose.  
His tails lifted up so the remaining fur doesn't get caught on the spikes... hes wearing sunglasses 

Ginger jumps and does a front flip landing on the sand "tada! Hey metal "

Metal smiles, changing his optics to say 10/10 before returning to normal. "Hey Ginger, don't wake sonic he's asleep "

Sonic mumbles "no im not... "

Sonic stretches and looks at Ginger "shouldn't you be in bed"

"I was told to sleepover mephiles and shadow, but based on what happened last time I was in there room... "

"Why would they want you to sleep in another room" Metal innocently asks

Ginger shruggs "I assume they have plans, that they are doing in there room together... maybe using telekinesis to fly, thats fun!"

Mephiles sighs "this one asked to go to the beach, also Shadow fell asleep. My night was ruined" mephiles then decides that Sonics head is a good place to put Ginger and sits to watch the sunset.

Metal sits next to Mephiles "I'm proud of you"

Mephiles nods "emotions are... quite nice actually" mephiles says as he draws a crude sketch of Shadow in the sand.

Metal watches the sketching take place "I agree. Me and Sonic admittedly rushed into marriage but we are enjoying it. Our honeymoon was nearly as amazing as the ceremony."

Mephilis nods "i thought the wedding was amazing. I was almost in tears. You two are so perfect for each other "

Ginger sits down on Sonics head. Softly feeling the long quills on Sonics head. Lifting one slightly to look at it. Noticing that one patch on his head has artificial quills.  
"Sonic what's these for?"

Sonic smiles "well i couldn't keep myself alive for 200 years by myself. Even if I did i would be old and probably have a beard by now. "

Ginger pokes the area, "what is this though"

Sonic lifts Ginger off his head, carefully removing the hatch on his head. Sonic slouches allowing Ginger to look in.

Theres a lot of machinery in there, and his brain is in biogel. All the machinery seems inactive now. But it looks heavily worn . Sonic smiles "its all redundant now, tails uses his magic to keep me alive. Im slowly getting it all removed but theres quite a lot of it"

Sonic carefully puts the hatch back in place. Reaching to his chest and gently knocking on it. Letting Ginger hear the dull metallic thud.

Ginger gasps "wow, youre just like bunnie, she was a cyborg too "

Sonic smiles "awesome, " Ginger sits on Sonics lap, looking out to the lake. 

Mephilis walks out towards the water , "cmon "

Ginger jumps off Sonics lap and runs to the water. Running into the shallows, and splashing mephilis. Metal stands by the water, thankful that he has been made partially waterproof. Metal bends down splashing mephilis and ginger with a quick swipe at the water, then jumping back to avoid retaliation. Ginger laughs and jumps at the water, splashing mephilis and metal. 

Metal smiles and goes back to the rock where sonic is sat, picking him up and throwing him into the water  
Sonic screams "metal what are you doing, not the water please "  
Metal laughs as sonic flails in the shallow water.

Mephilis sighs, picking sonic up to stand in the water "calm down its like to your thighs."

Sonic calms down when he notices how shallow the water is. Taking deep breaths to relax a little. 

Ginger is bouncing on the tips of his toes to keep his head above the water. "Hey sonic watch this."  
Ginger steps deeper, his head momentarily going underwater then he swims a circle around sonic, his tails spinning to provide propulsion.

Sonic smiles "nice swimming Ginger "

Ginger nods, perching on an underwater rock "now you swim. "

Sonic looks at Ginger nervously "i can't swim... ive only just gotten over the fear of getting in water... mostly "

Mephilis smiles "cmon sonic, even ive learned how to swim "

Mephilis grabs Sonics hands "ill teach you if you want "

Mephiles attempts to show sonic the movements that are required, but at this point Sonic is just trying to think of the best way to convince people he had to leave.

After trying and trying to get Sonic to drop the act he decided that his method isn't working. " hey Sonic you don't like swimming"  
Sonic just rolls his eyes "yeah no kidding"

So mephiles opens a portal to another universe that is covered in nothing but water. "Then Im gonna abandon you in this dimension SAT133 until you learn to like it or I have to tell Metal that you committed suicide by Mephiles... unless you listen to me and we can learn how to swim right here"

Sonic is trying to move as far away from the portal opening now "you know, we shouldn't disturb other dimensions yet. I think I will learn happily here"

The portal closes "good"

Sonic attempts to copy mephiles motions while a clone of mephiles holds a hand underneath Sonic keeping him from drowning.

Sonic slowly gets the hang of not drowning. 

Mephilis smiles, leading sonic out of the water "see now if you end up in water you can now get out faster"

Sonic thinks on that "i didn't think of it that way "

Mephilis taps his nose and winks "the more you practice swimming the faster youll be able to get out the water in future "

Sonic nods, returning to the rock, gesturing to metal that everyone should head home for bed.


	17. Zero Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning graphic descriptions of torture

Sonic wakes up to metal sliding out of bed. Ginger is curled up on the beanbag. Sonic smiles, Ginger decided to sleep in Sonics room because he still is traumatized by what he saw in shadows room.

Metal wakes up Ginger who quickly climbs onto Metals shoulder. 

Sonic kisses metal quickly and then leads them down to the hangout room. 

Inside the hangout room is all of the inhabitants of the temple. Tails is playing the mean bean machine against eggman both seem completely equal in skill, Mephiles and Shadow is working together to try to beat Chuck at connect 4, Chuck is still undefeated and Mephiles and Shadow is suitably annoyed at their faliure, Silver is on a console playing a 18+ game.

Ginger runs up to Tails being interested in the strategy game that he's never heard of.

Metal and Sonic look for a game to play together until suddenly the window explodes.  
Showering everyone in glass, Zero laughs and flies into the hangout room.

"Forget about me?"

Tails looking away at his game(of which he was winning) "no, we just didn't think you was so stupid to come back"

"While I admit I underestimated you last time, against my full power you don't stand a chance"

Metal crosses his arms "arrogance"

Tails nods to Ginger, Ginger seeing this uses his nanites to activate the self defense systems code red.

Zero takes the defences seriously, he immediately destroys the defences by dashing to each defence and ripping out the circuitry. Easy. Quick. Efficient, that was Zeros new motto.

Zero appears behind Tails and kicks him to the floor, causing him to go unconscious.

Silver retaliates by using his telekinesis to push him against the wall. Zero releases a thick smoke causing everyone to cough reducing Silvers telikenesis.

Metal Sonic attempts to restrain Zero still able to cope under the smoky conditions. However, Zero expected this, when Metal grabbed Zero, Zero had placed a explosive device on Metal exploding him.

Zero runs to Mephiles, Zero places a high tech collar on Mephiles that had frozen all of mephilis' movement.

Before the smoke cleared completely he grabbed Mephiles and made an escape.

Shadow seeing his love being taken "NO!" Shadow activates chaos boost giving him a massive amount of energy. He loses his inhibitor rings and jumps to catch Zero. Shadow throws explosive Chaos Lances at Zero but he dodges them completely.

Shadow attempts to chaos control to catch Zero but a Mephiles portal opens and teleports Zero and Mephiles to an unknown location.

They escaped.

In a rage Shadow unleashes a chaos blast, releasing all of his energy and destroying the surroundings.

Shadow falls, broken and crying.  
Tails is unconscious.  
Metal is destroyed.  
Mephiles has been taken.

Ginger walks over to the scorched floor where metal was standing , looking at the debris. "Metal?" Ginger starts crying.

Sonic is still in shock from how quickly everything happened. He then looks at what's left of metal, most of his torso is destroyed, the main fan of his thruster is relatively intact. Sonic grabs whats left of Metals head, praying that his memory banks are intact.

Chuck looks at the destroyed ring on one fragment of Metals arm. "Looks like the power ring built into that engagement ring rerouted most of the energy from the explosion. So most of his head is intact thanks to it"

Sonic nods, looking into the shattered optics of his husband. "I... i feel like I didn't do anything to help you..."

Chuck puts a hand on Sonics back "we will rebuild him. I promise "

Ginger has put every fragment of metal into a pile. Looking at tails who is unconscious on the floor, checking he is ok.

Eggman looks at shadow who is crying heavily.. watches as shadow slowly puts his inhibitor rings back on, looking at the charred floor where he released all his energy... shadow opens the fridge quickly ripping open silvers drawer and downing one of the bottles to push himself through the pain of moving while drained of power.  
Shadow walks to the couch and immediately falls unconscious onto it.

Silver picks up tails, carrying him out "i gotta look after him"

Ginger nods and walks over to chuck "we should rebuild metal "

Eggman nods "and work out how to get mephilis back... "

Sonic nods helping everyone gather up whats left of metal. And the damaged rings. 

Once all the fragments are down in the lab they are arranged on the table

Sonic looks on sadly... "i should have helped somehow "

Eggman pats his back "i wish i helped too"

Sonic nods "Ginger and chuck can rebuild him right "

Ginger nods "as long as theres a blueprint i can build it"

Eggman nods "come sonic we gotta plan on how to get mephilis back "

(Time skip)

Metals head has been rebuilt completely, his torso is currently in progress. Itll be a while before he's back... 

Tails has been a bit touch and go since he woke up. That impact doesn't seem to have affected his memories or mental capabilities but it was obviously quite a hit.

Shadow woke up yesterday.. he still looks drained. He wont be much use in the plan. 

Eggman is busy finishing the robot for our plan. Mephilis has been gone 5 days... im dreading what state he's in by the time we find him..

Eggman has a feeling that zero has him on the shore by the ship.

Eggman looks down at sonic "its done. Should we head out.. try and get mephilis back "

Sonic nods "yes the guilts been eating me these last few days"

Eggman gets into the robot. Sonic stands on its shoulders. The robot opens a long tunnel out of the city and flies through it. 

Once outside the city the large streamlined robot starts walking towards the boat. Even from this distance sonic can see that mephilis is being kept there. A large machine is being powered by him and rift after rift is opening in the air above. 

Suddenly one rift opens and stays open. Sonic can see zero fly up and investigate it before flying down pressing a button. Both sonic and eggman can hear mephilis pained screams. 

They push forward, heading to the ship. Taking zero by surprise. Bringing one of the mantis like pincer down on him .

Zero tries to slice through the metal but can't. Eggman laughs "its the same metal as you "

Zero laughs "i can't be defeated "

Sonic smiles "no?" Getting into the shoulder mounted turret... its a giant water gun. 

Zero screams, his circuitry sparking as the water gets into him.

Once sonic is sure that zero is deactivated he nods at eggman who brings the foot of the robot down on zero , crushing and mangling the metal... ensuring he can't return..

Sonic jumps down and runs to the contraption where mephilis is being held. Looking at him in shock.

Mephilis is restrained against a curved metal orb, there seems to be rods with backwards facing spikes in both his mouth and ass as well as a lot of spikes digging into his body in various places, including one pushing directly into his sheath. The spikes and the floor beneath him are covered in mephilis navy blue blood. There appears to be a residual electrical shock running through some of the spikes. Mephilis eyes are darting around unfocused and crazed. 

Sonic runs up to him "mephilis can you hear me "

Mephilis eyes lock onto sonic. A high pitched pained whine emanates from him.

Sonic nods "im gonna try and get you out of this. Sonic gently touches the mouth restraint... luckily this one has a button to retract the spikes. Sonic slowly slides it out of mephilis mouth. Mephilis immediately starts coughing, with each cough more of his blood is coughed out. Sonic looks at the other objects pushed into metal. The other spined rod doesn't have a button. 

Sonic tries to carefully slide the bloodsoaked rod out of metal but as soon as he touches it mephilis screams. Eggman has now gotten out of the robot and run over to mephilis. Carefully disconnecting the wiring.

Sonic looks at the single spike pressing into mephilis sheath, carefully removing it, fingers already slick with the dark blue blood. The whole time mephilis is screaming in agony. Sonic looks mephilis in the eye "the last one doesn't have a button... im gonna have to get it out of you but its gonna hurt. 

Mephilis nods weakly.. 

Sonic returns to the final rod. Hands slick with blood. 

Sonic grips the base, slowly sliding the rod out. The backwards facing spikes slicing into mephilis making the rod even harder to grip.

After a long struggle the rod is completely removed 

Sonic finally undoes the arm restraints letting mephilis drop to the floor sonic looks at mephilis who is panting heavily, blood dripping rappidly from his mouth. 

Sonic kneels beside him "mephilis? Is there still something in you?"

Mephilis shakes his head, gesturing to his mouth. 

Sonic carefully looks into mephilis mouth, noting that his teeth are damaged and the distinct lack of a tongue. Sonic gently picks up mephilis taking care to avoid any of the gaping wounds.

Luckily the power rings attatched to his body seems to be healing him relatively quickly. 

Each step sonic takes makes mephilis whimper in pain on the long trek back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry mephilis will live.
> 
> All boss fights in this fic are solved using D20 . Unfortunately for zero he rolled 4. Sonic rolled 18 and eggman rolled 20 . Zero stood no chance


	18. New scars

Sonic carefully puts mephilis down on the bed in shadows room watching as silver runs in to heal mephilis as much as possible. 

As soon as mephilis' tongue is reformed he immediately asks "wheres shadow?"

Sonic nods to shadow whos outside of the room. 

Shadow quickly walks in , hugging mephilis Shadows exhaustion is obvious but he's trying to not show it, he hasn't rested properly for many days and much of his energy was lost when Zero attacked.

"Are you ok, Shadow" Mephiles asks seeing his exhaustion.

Shadow looks at Mephiles confused "you just went through the toughest torture imaginable and you're asking if I'm ok?"

Mephiles nods

Shadow starts tearing "I'm feeling great now, you're back"

Mephiles lays down "I'm glad you're ok"

Mephiles goes back to sleep.

"He'll need some serious rest, we'll check tommorow" Sonic says putting his hand on shadows shoulder

The next morning Shadow is fast asleep on the couch, mephiles walks in and plants a kiss on the drooling shadow.

Unsatisfied that the hedgehog hasn't woken up with his kiss, like he had read should happen in an old book,he decides he deserves some scandalousness.

Mephiles kisses down the hedgehogs body making the hedgehog smile in his sleep then smack. Mephilis had smacked the sleeping hedgehogs ass and Shadow awoke immediately.

"Mephiles you're ok!" Shadow jumps on mephiles forcing him down on the floor, Shadow plants a kiss.

Mephiles misunderstanding the situation "oh were doing this now?, I had a rod in my ass from being tortured so I can-"

Shadow laughs "I think theres a little more recovery required before we explore that"

Mephilis asks how everyone else is and Shadows face turns somber "Silver has been looking after Tails, we were pretty close to losing him. Chuck, Ginger and Robotnik are trying to rebuild Metal as we speak, I don't know their chances. Sonic and the doctor are pretty shaken up still. It will be a long time before we're all back to full strength."

Mephiles tries to think back to the time Zero attacked but alot is hazy as it all happened so quickly. "Should we go see Tails"

They walk to Tails's room seeing a barely conscious Tails curled up in silvers arms. Mephilis check if he has any healing magic he can spare, a little bit, but not much.. mephilis carefully puts the small amount of energy he can spare into tails. 

Watching as the tiny amount of healing was enough for Tails to recover. 

Tails smiles up at silver and then at mephilis. 

Shadow looks at mephilis "why? You barely have enough to heal yourself "

Mephilis smiles "because he deserves to be healed, he got hurt protecting me"

Mephilis and shadow walk out, headed up to the hangout room, its so quiet in here. They sit down on the couch, mephilis whimpering in pain as he sits.

Mephilis looks at the destroyed window and the many scorched flooring, craters from the chaos lance and destroyed defences.

The window has a new one lying beside it. 

Mephilis looks at the game still on in front of him.  
He picks up the controller to the console "Silver was playing this?" He looks at the very adult game and press start.

Shadow cocks an eyebrow "youre willing to play this trash?"

Mephiles doesn't respond immediately, he moves his character model slightly and his character immediately dies via tentacle monster.

"I've never played a video game"

shadow smiles, a hobby that used little energy, he looks at the game..it looks inappropriate. 

Mephilis gets to the end of the level , the character gets tied up by a tentacle monster, which proceeds to perform lewd acts on the character. Making mephilis drop the controller in shock.

Mephilis quietly says "oi thats my thing"

Shadow laughs "no doubt, I think Silver is jealous of you"

Mephilis formed tentacles that wiggled around "I think I can do it better then that person" being jealous of the video game villain.

Shadow was taken aback by the formation of tentacles and had to use mental energies to keep back any erection.

"Mephiles, the people in the game weren't ever real" Shadow clarified

"Oh" said the embarrassed Mephilis who had been jealous of someone stealing his special talent.

Mephilis retracts all but one of the tentacles. Letting the remaining one poke at shadow. 

Shadow tries batting it away to no avail. Shadow laughs as it tickles him, smiling more as mephilis laughs. 

The tentacle moves to tickle shadows thigh making his eyes water from laughter. Mephilis laughs. 

Shadow laughs as mephilis being distracted by tickling shadow makes him die in game.

Shadow struggles to resist becoming erect. When suddenly mephilis hisses, retracting his tentacle, falling on the floor clutching his crotch. 

Shadows arousal is instantly lost, he runs to mephiles " are you ok?"

Mephilis nods, obviously in pain. "I forgot i had a spike shoved there... guess im not having any fun for a while "

Shadow carefully kneels beside mephilis "gotta kiss you better"

Mephilis laughs as shadow kisses every healing scar . Moving up one side, kissing the cut by his mouth,and then down the other side. Mephilis then slowly opens his legs, exposing the scars healing around his sheath and ass. 

Shadow softly kisses the scars and then the sheath opening. Making mephilis hiss slightly. 

Shadow looks up at him worried "are you ok?"

Mephilis sighs "haven't looked at it since he .... "

Shadow nods "can you still..."

Mephilis nods, interrupting him "of course I can "

They are interrupted by tails entering the room. Grabbing two of the vials from silvers drawer and heading out.

Mephilis sighs, could really do with something to numb my pain right now 

Shadow nods, breaking into silver's drawer and throwing one of the lighter coloured vials to mephilis. "Silver made some without the slight hallucinogenic effect. He calls it 'cloud' so hopefully you can get effected"

Mephilis downs the vial. relaxing slowly on the couch, letting the calm numbness wash over him.


	19. Foxy fun *

Tails walks back into his and silver's room carrying the two vials of blue drug.

Tails sits beside silver, downing one of them and passing the other to silver who drinks it.

Tails sighs "Silver, I love you so much. I- I don't think I say that enough"

Silver looks at Tails "I know that, I love you too " this doesn't seem to reassure Tails

Tails looks into Silvers sparkling eyes "I could have died. There's so much I need to do. You gave me a second chance"

Silver looks into Tails' ocean blue eyes "of course. I could never let you die."

Tails smiles, softly nuzzling silver before kissing him firmly on the lips.

Silver hums, kissing back. Breaking the kiss to look into tails eyes "you're so beautiful "  
Tails smiles blushing "you're far sexier than me" Tails purrs in Silvers ears.

Silver smiles "i happen to find intelligence very sexy" 

Tails blushes more "you are amazing and perfect "

Silver kisses tails, quietly speaking against his lips "not as perfect as you my love "

Tails kisses a bit harder, his tongue flicking against silvers lips. 

Silver parts his mouth slightly, letting tails tongue explore his mouth. Knowing how inexperienced tails is silver lets him learn.

Tails pushing silver backwards so he's laying on the bed. 

Silver smiles, moving his hands down Tails' back lightly squeezing his ass before softly caressing a tail in each hand.

Tails removes his gloves. His beautiful short claws adorning his fluffy hands. Tails brings his hands down silvers body, making silver purr from the feeling, tails takes silver's hands and removes his gloves. Putting his hand in silver's, softly rubbing the back of silver's hand with his thumb.

Silver smiles at tails, moving his robotic legs to try and kick off tails shoes.

Tails laughs and moves to take off his shoes. Silver moves to kiss tails, putting his hands on tails ass.

Tails hums softly, hesitating slightly. 

Silver looks at tails, breaking the kiss "you ok?"

Tails nods "i...haven't ever done anything like this..."

Silver nods, slowly nuzzling tails chest, enjoying the fluff against his cheek. 

Tails sighs "haven't done anything like...you know "

Silver hmms questioningly 

Tails bites his lip nervously "ive never even...uhh... touched myself before "

Silver nods. "Don't be afraid, just do whatever feels natural "

Tails nods, quickly kissing silver.  
Silver runs a hand through tails chest fur, moving down to his stomach. 

Tails opens his mouth slightly, making a breathy moan. Thinking slightly before throwing caution to the wind.

Tails pushes silver back down onto the bed, straddling him. Silver moves his hands onto tails hips. Tails shifts himself slightly noticing silvers erection beneath him. 

Tails looks at silvers erection, slightly unsure what to do. Silver moves a hand, guiding tails hand to his erection.

Tails soon gets the hang of the motions. Noticing that his own dick is now out and semi hard. 

Silver nods as tails cautiously moves to kiss the tip of silvers nose.

Silver manoeuvres himself so his length is pressed against Tails' own.  
Silver carefully rubs them together. Even the smallest movements is enough to make tails moan.

Silver puts a hand around their dicks, slowly moving his hand to the tips and then back down, moving himself so the tips are together despite Tails' dick being shorter.

Tails judders as silver moves his hand away, licking it covering it in a thick layer of spit. Silver returns to stroking his and tails' dicks.  
Making tails moan loudly.  
Silver smiles at tails, moving to push tails on the bed, leaning down and slowly taking tails dick in his mouth. Tails loudly moans "aa..h silver... feels "

Tails moans get slightly more needy as silver increases his pace. Tails archs his back, gripping the sheets "i..." silver moans loudly as tails cums in his mouth. Silver swallows it all with ease.

Tails lays breathing heavily. 

Silver softly strokes his dick, "ahh tails, you tasted so good" 

Tails moans softly, his dick back sheathed 

Silver increases his pace, stroking his length until he cums on tails chest. 

Tails hums. "That felt nice "

Silver nods "but now we should wash "

Tails nods letting silver carry him to the shower. Tails tastes the cum splattered on his chest, finding that he quite enjoys the taste. His dick already erect again. 

Silver notices this "you're ready to go again already? Lucky "

Silver smiles stroking tails dick while in the shower.

Tails moans loudly with each stroke, "aahh silver"

Tails gets a mischievous idea, removing silver's hand from his dick, turning to face him and quickly finishing himself off. Splattering silvers stomach with his thick streaks of cum.

Silver presses his body against Tails' "i love you miles"

Tails smiles "i love you too silver "

Silver smiles and runs his fingers through tails damp fur. Washing out their mess.

Tails pours honey scented fur shampoo into his hands, rubbing some in his fur and then some on silvers fur. They both wash themselves in the warm water, silver gets out first, drying his quills off quickly and then shaking his fur mostly dry.

Tails gets out, his fur dripping. Silver tries drying him off with towels to no avail So silver gets out a hairdryer, taiks sitting in front of him silver carefully dries Tails' fur. Silver laughs after tails is dry "you're all floofy now, somehow even more adorable "

Tails smiles and blushes "not as adorable as you my love "

They both kiss softly


	20. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to give Ginger the talk... and metal gets reawoken

Meanwhile sonic has entered the hangout room.

Seeing shadow reading a book and mephilis laying on the couch staring at the cieling. 

Mephilis gasps "peppermint "

Shadow nods reaching for a bit of paper and writing peppermint on it.

Sonic sits next to shadow, looking at the list "whats this?"

Shadow laughs "mephilis is on one of silver's drugs to cope with the pain and he's listing everything that shouldn't ever go on pizza"

Sonic reads the list "spiders, apple, banana, toothpaste, peppermint "

Mephilis shouts "pinecone"

Shadow writes it down. 

Sonic laughs.

Ginger runs into the room skidding to a stop "mephilis... you must have healed tails wrong. He was attacking silver "

Shadow facepalms.

Mephilis sighs "like when you saw the same thing in shadows room?"

Ginger nods, "yeah like when you attacked shadow but with a lot less weird tentacles"

Sonic covers his face. "We gotta teach him what it is now... "

Shadow sighs "so Ginger... its not fighting "  
Ginger tilts his head slightly 

Mephilis sighs "its a thing adults do when they love each other very much "

Ginger nods confused "what about those videos that silver had locked in his safe. Did he love all those people too?"

Sonic sighs "its usually between two people who love each other. But some people do it as a job with many people. Since silver told tails he loved him silver hasnt done anything with other people "

Ginger nods "he didn't have his robot legs in the videos. Do you do the adult thing too?"

Sonic slightly embarrassed "Me and Metal are adults that love each other very much"

"Ahh, its probably much easier to love a robot. But, I don't think I could do any adult stuff with the tornado"

Sonic sighs "metal isn't just a robot. He's sentient so hes just like you or me"

Ginger nods slightly, "so people can do it with anyone?"

Shadow shakes his head slightly "only if everyone involved wants to"

Ginger nods thinking slightly"on those videos silver usually had stuff put in him. And there were women with men putting something in them."

Mephilis sighs "you know the general biology of each gender of mobian yes?"

Ginger nods 

Mephilis nods "so you know biological males have dicks "

Ginger nods "the penis"

Mephilis continues "so you know biological females have vaginas..."

Ginger nods, "i know that babies are made with something with the things"

Mephilis nods "for some people it is done to reproduce. For others its done because it feels good"

Ginger nods understanding slightly "but you don't have vaginas "

Sonic dies inside of embarrassment "well .. male mobians have uhh. A sensitive spot in their ass... "

Ginger gasps slightly "oh...i think i understand "

Mephilis sighs "you'll probably understand it better when you're older"

Ginger nods, "so whats it called then... the adult thing"

Shadow sighs "its called sex"

Ginger nods before slowly walking towards the fridge. Grabbing one of shadows dragonfruits and slicing it open. 

Shadow growls "it was you who keeps eating my snacks... i can't stay mad at you.. but please stop eating my stuff"

Ginger shrugs. 

Ginger thinks while eating "so because its an adult thing. I should stop watching the videos then"

Shadow nods "yes, and its especially weird because silver is basically your dad"

Ginger nods then thinks on it, pulling a disgusted face "eww ... they are sorta my dads aren't they..m well i used to think of tails like a big bro but he's more like a dad now. "

Sonic nods "hows metal coming along... ive sorta avoided looking at him... i don't think I can bring myself to sit by him after I did nothing to help him "

Ginger smiles 

Shadow looks at Sonic with a disgust "So because you did nothing when he was destroyed your gonna do nothing to help him now?"

Sonic shruggs "do I deserve to?"

Shadow growls "is it about what you deserve. He's gonna wake up, do you want to be avoiding him when he does or do you want to be sat beside him and hug your love"

Sonic thinks about it and falls too his knees "how... I can't do it... I can't look at him like that when I did nothing"

Shadow pushes Sonic over making a scene around them.

"Metal was strong! He risked his life to protect us"

Sonic looks up to Shadow "then I should be strong too"

Shadow smiles and lifts out a hand to pick up Sonic "go to him"

Sonic takes his hand "thank you Shadow"  
Sonic runs to see Metal.

Sonic runs into the workshop, stopping by the table that metal is being repaired on. Sonic stands beside his husband. Placing a hand on the now rebuild torso section, leaning forward and softly kissing Metals new optics.

Metals new body has been built with infused nanites, meaning that any damage he takes he should be able to repair himself . Even damage as extreme as this.

Sonic looks at the limbs that only need to be attached to him... "you'll be back soon... i just wish I could have repaired the ring "

Sonic looks at the warped metal of the ring. 

Sonic kisses metal on the forehead "ill stay here until they wake you up "

Chuck smiles at sonic as he walks in the room "finally stopped avoiding him have you? I know you took his near death hard. But it shouldn't ever happen again "

Sonic nods "i hope he keeps all his memories "

Chuck nods" of course he will "

Sonic smiles, sitting beside metal and slowly falling asleep. 

Chuck smiles, finishing attaching Metals limbs. "Ill wake him in the morning "

Chuck checks all of Metals upgraded systems. He is fully functional. All his memories are on a new storage device.

Chuck smiles, laying down on a beanbag and sleeping till morning. 

(Time skip )

Chuck wakes up early in the morning walking to sonic and waking him up. 

Sonic smiles "good morning uncle Chuck" 

Chuck smiles, pressing a button on the table to push metal into boot mode. 

Sonic looks on in anticipation as metal boots up. 

Metal looks at sonic, smiling. 

Sonic smiles back, hugging metal tightly, kissing him quickly. "Metal i was so worried they wouldn't be able to rebuild you.. "

Metal kisses sonic on the cheek "who cares about me .. are you ok "

"I care about you metal and im ok now that im in your arms "

Metal smiles, nuzzling sonic "what of 3.0?"

Sonic smiles "destroyed "

Metal smiles slyly "good. He deserved it "

Sonic smiles "should we go to the hangout room?"

Metal nods "ive got a high score to beat "

Sonic laughs, hes got his love back, he knows that he shouldn't have even worried.


	21. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rescue two surviving freedom fighters

Sonic leads metal back into the hangout room, the window's finally been replaced. 

Mephilis looks a lot better, most of the wounds on his body are gone. 

Sonic notices mephilis is fiddling in his mouth, shadow is looking in watching carefully. 

Sonic walks over "what you doing?"

Shadow shushes sonic "mephilis had his teeth smashed by zero somehow. I don't know how but mephilis can't repair them . He can however regrow them so im helping him "

Sonic tilts his head "regrow them, how?"

Sonic gets his answer by mephilis ripping out one of his damaged teeth and passing it to shadow. The large crystal tooth much bigger than it seems inside his mouth.

Sonic gets passed the tooth. Just holding it unsure what to do. Mephilis rips out another, the residual blood on it staining sonics new gloves "aww i just bought new gloves "

Mephilis rolls his eyes, tearing out the stump of one of his canines. 

Sonic watches on as mephilis rips out the rest of his teeth.

Mephilis spits out a mouthful of his deep blue blood. It pools on the marble floor.

Mephilis smiles, his grin unnerving with his lack of teeth. When mephilis starts speaking a slight lisp accentuates his words "ill have new teeth in a few hours. Most of the rest of me is healed anyway "

Mephilis moves slightly, growling in pain before sending out a tentacle to grab a bottle of vodka instead. 

Mephilis pours a mouthful into his mouth, holding it there to clean the blood and then swallowing it. 

Mephilis sighs , "they're already growing back, i must be more healed than I thought "

Shadow nods "so can you?..."

Mephilis sighs "probably not right now, not sure of my... ah ... thing... but im definitely in pain in the other place still... those spikes did a lot of damage to the only sensitive areas on my body "

Metal looks on at mephilis worried "what happened while I was out"

Shadow sighs "mephilis was the reason zero attacked, wanted to bring nega into this world. Tortured mephilis every time he failed"

Mephilis nods "i can't control where portals open in new dimensions. However in known dimensions i can "

Mephilis points to the power rings now fused with his healing crystalline skin "can't get these off now but the seven of them allow me to open a portal forever "

Metal nods "so he wanted his eggman to invade here"

Mephilis nods. "I thought id be immune to torture but the things he did... even i in the past wouldn't dream of doing. "

Shadow tilts his head slightly "you never told me what he did to you "

Mephilis growls before sighing "lets just say that he enjoyed my agonised screams as he moved those rods"

Shadow hugs mephilis, "why didn't you tell me... i thought you got hurt fighting him"

Mephilis sighs "i ... i don't know, i thought you'd think less of me. I tried fighting him but he overpowered me embarrassingly easily"

Shadow hugs him "i could never think any less of you. I love you "

Mephilis nods, "i love you too .. and I'll get better eventually. And before you ask shadow im not traumatized or in shock of anything . Just a bit uncomfortable from the injuries "

Mephilis teeth are already visibly growing past the gums "and look im healing so quickly now"

Shadow sighs "im still worried about you "

Mephilis shrugs

Metal shows concern of those injuries "I think everyone is feeling a little pathetic right now. I was fooled easily by Zero. We called Zero arrogant because last victory was so easy. But, it seems we were the arrogant ones"

Mephilis nods "i do have good news for Chuck However "

Sonic hmms in curiosity "ooh what is it"

Mephilis smiles "well I found chucks universe a while back, kept an eye on it. Just checking that i can keep a portal to it open indefinitely. Even after I got kidnapped its still here open. "

Metal gasps " so we can fix Chuck's universe "

Mephilis smiles "oh hi chuck"

Chuck smiles as he walks into the room "you found my universe?"

Mephilis nods "i found something even better. There was a non robotisised mobian by the lake this morning. A coyote with a stupid accent "

Chuck laughs "antoine of course he'll be the only one who escaped . Its just my luck"

Mephilis smiles "is he that bad? He almost fell in the water four times i assumed he was clumsy just not that clumsy"

Chuck just shakes his head in disappoint and pity of the young coyote "when we first met him I was sure he was an Eggman spy"

"Whys that?, he isn't robotisised so perhaps-" Mephilis argued

Chuck laughs "nope he's pompous, cowardly self-centered, a bit as you call it 'a simp' and messes up everything around him but he's not a trator"

"Doss this life form have any purpose in life" Mephiles asks feeling sorry for the creature

Chuck thinks for a bit "his food is gourmet, he enjoys cleaning and he was the log keeper."

"If he is logkeeper then perhapse he might know of other living mobians or whereabouts of your freedom fighters" Metal says

Mephiles sighs "ugh fine. We'll save him. But im not sharing fridge space with him. "

Mephilis nods, summoning his portal "judging by the past of this dimension im gonna ask you to sit out of this one metal. Sonic you can come if you want, shadow you're coming with. And you're coming chuck obviously "

Everyone nods, stepping through the portal. Metal waves them off.

Mephilis lands gracefully on the grass, sonic, shadow and Chuck following behind.

"Where do we look for this guy uncle Chuck" Sonic asks

"Oh, I can't imagine him being too difficult to track"

Then Sonic lifts his nose. He could smell something delicious. Sonic walks towards the smell.

When Sonic finds the source of the food he finds Antoine trying to build a crude, horrible swatbot disguise.

"Hey Antoine, do you mind sharing some of that?"

Antoine jumps twice his height causing him to smash his head "Sonic!, you-you you're alive"

Sonic thought for a moment "well kinda, I'm ok anyway. C'mon we're here to rescue you"

Antoine doesn't trust this Sonic, he was never friends with Sonic particularly but he notices several differences with this Sonic and the one he knew. Particularly with height and spines  
"N-no, you're not who you seem"

"Sonic, I am starting to feel Robotniks influence. We have to hurry"

"Charles, is this a trick? You're in control" Antoine says

"Yes I am you nit wit, we got to go now!" Antoine reveals himself 

Mephiles opens the portal back and everyone runs through

When Antoine jumps into the portal he sees a Metal Sonic looming over him and a Robotnik behind him.

Antoine shrieks and in a stuttering french accent he shouts "NO! I WAS TRICKED. TAKE ME BACK OR I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL"

"Antoine! Take a chill pill will ya" Sonic bumps him with his elbow "we got some work to do"

Ginger comes down "Hi Ant"

Antoine recognises the small kitsune "Tails, what is the goings on here?"

Eggman speaks "that's actually what we brought you for, telling us what is going on in your universe"

"No I will not tell you anything. Wait do I have something you don't know?"

"Hopefully, Antoine, we just jumped a dimension. I am not your Sonic. The only one here from your dimension is uncle Chuck"

"Other Dimension???" Antoine faints

Sonic rushes to catch Antoine 

Sonic carefully puts him on the couch of the hangout room. 

When Antoine had finally awoke he looked around.

His interdimensional friends were real and bonus they didn't kill him in his sleep.

"Ok I accept you're real. I accept you are not necessarily on Robotniks side. Why did you grab me" Antoine asked the room

Metal Sonic stepped forward "we are on your side-" Antoine shrieked from Metal Sonics voice.

"Antoine we need your help. You know your dimension better than anyone else here" Sonic put his hand on his shoulders "you can consider us freedom fighters."

Antoine is inspired by Sonic speach "yes, I know I am very important to the fight of freedom"

Sonic rolls his eyes  
"Any information you have on surviving members of your freedom fighters "

Antoine scratches his chin "well bunnie escaped with me, i did most of the work. She was hiding out in knothole too... oh no she'll be waiting for me, worried about where her leader is"

Mephilis nods "Antoine come with me, shadow come with in case we need to destroy some robots "

Shadow nods, walking over to mephilis.

Antoine puts his hand up "no no no, If you all leave I I I... I should uhh look after the fort, yes?"

Shadow lifts Antoine by the collar "no, we need you to help find her"

"But the fort..." Antoine cries.

Mephilis rolls his eyes "only us three are going back in, im going because I open the portals, shadows going in to protect us. You're going in because you know the dimension "

Mephilis opens the portal, shadow drags Antoine through and mephilis follows after. 

After the portal closes Antoine stops complaining and Shadow addresses Antoine "ok where do we find this rabbit"

Antoine thinks for a moment "Bunnys cyborg parts will require repair. There is a old abandoned Swatbot repair station that she would likely hold out at"

Shadow nods "she sounds smart, not just rolling around in knothole where the enemy would be expecting her"

Antoine growls "ahh thats where your wrong. The enemy would expect us to expect they'd be looking there so they would expect us not to be there and therefore not look" Antoine looks proud of his ridiculous claim as if it was genius

Shadow gives a hovor board to Mephilis "you guys will need this to catch up with me"

Antoine gulps at the thought of riding such a thing as Shadow runs off at Sonic Speed  
Mephilis sighs "don't be such a wuss, get on"

When they arrive at the repair station they find a increadibly heavy blockade infront of the door.

"I don't think she's here, no one could get through that" Mephiles said

Antoine didn't agree "no. This to me is more evidence that she's here"

Shadow shrugged at Mephiles

Mephiles created a dozen clones to try to lift the rock just out the way enough. This made a large anount of noise so Shadow went to the top of the building to make sure no one heard them.

When the boulder had been finally moved they opened the door.

"Now yall better take one big step back now, forget yall ever saw this place ya hear"

When they had looked to the source of such a commanding voice they found a small bunny cyborg with a robot hand holding up what must've been a artillery cannon from a large ship.

Antoine shrieked "no bunnie it is only us"

"Antoine? What on mobius are you doing with these... questionable mobians?

Antoine stepped forward gighling a tiny bit "well you see-"

"No don't get closer! I'm sorry Antoine, I don't judge by the cover but a black and red Hedgehog, a crystalline demon and your judgement, well lets say it doesn't inspire confidence"

Shadow smiled, after dealing with Antoine for what felt like an eternity some common sence was good news "do you like the way the world is now?" Shadow asked allready knowing the answer "we are trying to help change things. But we need some competence and information to turn this dimension around"

Bunnie raised an eyebrow "and your first thought was to pick up Antoine"

Antoine smiled "of cours-"

Mephiles rebutted "looking through the dimension, he was the first non-robotisised mobian we found"

"Figures. Fine I'll trust ya, but I got my eye on you. What do we have to do?"

Crash

The roof of the repair station was blown to smithereens

Across the cloudy darkness all that could be seen is a silhouette of a metalic flying hedgehog with bright demonic red eyes.

Antoine shrieked "We made too much noise"

"Damnit"shadow growled "Mephilis you hide somewhere and get them out of here. I'll deal with him"

As Shadow ran the opposite direction of Mephilis Mecha Sonic flew to be parallel to Shadow, he then grabbed Shadow by the head and pushed his head across the ground leaving a trail of broken flooring.

"Freedom fighter detected. Do not be alarmed. You will be Robotisised"

Shadow growled "not on your life" he pulled out a chaos emerald "Chaos Control"

With a flash Shadow was of the ground. Shadow kicks Mecha in the head, but he is unaffected.

Meanwhile mephilis has gotten the portal open, "remember youre going into a different dimension. Everything is very different please don't scream and faint like Antoine did"  
Bunnie nods 

Mephilis shouts to shadow "way outs open. I can emp the robot when bunnies through to the other side. "

Bunnie got the hint, stepping through the portal, as soon as shes through shadow darts down to the portal as mephilis shifts the magnetic field around him temporarily disabling mecha sonic .

Once everyone is through mephilis steps through closing the portal after himself. 

Bunnie looks at the room . There appears to be a robotic sonic laying on the couch with a organic sonic laying on him eating a chilli dog. The metal sonic appears to be attempting to read a book but the organic Sonics quills are in the way. She looks over at the kitchen area where there is someone she recognizes, Chuck... he is still robotisised but seems in control of himself. Is that it looks like a slightly younger miles and a relatively older version of him.

Ginger looks over "bunnie! "

Ginger runs over hugging bunnie. Shadow throws himself onto a cushion "mephilis can you heal my face, that robot was pretty strong "

Mephilis nods, healing the graze. 

Ginger smiles at bunnie "you're not from the same dimension as me bunnie but its good to see you again... im a cyborg like you now"

Bunnie smiles "thats awesome miles"

Ginger nods "im called Ginger now... it got confusing with two versions of me, "

Ginger shifts his arms nanites into a more robotic form. Showing them off to bunnie. 

Chuck walks over to bunnie, hugging her "ah bunnie, you must tell us how you escaped, when i saw you all get taken.. I assumed the worst"

Bunnie nods "if it wasn't for Antoine's incompetence i wouldn't have escaped... his clumsiness got him knocked off the bridge to a surely certain doom of a fall. We were paired and chained together so as we fell I had grabbed a rock and everyone assumed we had died. We escaped but somehow got seperated"

Chuck just hugged her "atleast you're alive"

"Thanks Chuck"

Bunnie instinctively looks at Sonic "so what do we so now sugarhog? How do we save Sal and stop Mecha"

Sonic nods "ask eggman, hes the one building the reversal thing. Ginger can take you down to the workshop. "

Ginger bounces slightly "the Robotnik here is awesome, hes so kind, he doesn't have a go at me for eating his sandwiches unlike Shadow"

"Aww sugar, I can make you as many sandwiches you want" Bunny kindly offered rubbing Gingers head

Down in the workshop Eggman is working on the finish of the De-robotisisor "now whatever you do, don't panic my head still hurts from Antoine's screaming. I am a Robotnik but I'm trustworthy"

"Them boys upstairs seem to think you got a de-robotdoohicky"

Eggman nods "yes,"

Bunnie nods "so whats our plan "

Eggman gets up from the floor where he was working" we should prioritise getting the most important members of your freedom fighters back. But we also have to be careful as we don't want your version of me to figure out we're using dimensional travel. "

Bunnie smiles "so getting sal back first. "

Eggman nods "When Sal is captured, we will use this de-robotisisor to set her back to normal, allthough it has been tested on organics it has never been tried with a mobian"

"I'll test the de-robotisisor" Chuck enters the workshop

"Hold it" Eggman demands "we don't know if it will work or if it does it could have untold side affects: Amnesia, death, Coma or worse"

Bunnie frowns 

Chuck shrugs their concern "we can spend months testing it trying to approve it or I can test it now."

"Rome wasn't built in a day Chuck, this requires patience" Eggman rebutted

"If I test it today lives can be saved tommorow. This one small act of recklessness could help save an entire world. Open up the machine Robotnik"

"You are my friend, even when I had little right to be. Any risk to you is not small to me" Eggman puts his hand on Chucks shoulder

Chuck smiles "I've lived a long life Robotnik, a happy one at that. If I die it's to help my nephew. You've helped me grow in countless ways and being there with you have made me happy. taking Sonic down the aisle for his wedding made me happy. It's time friend for me to help" Chuck walks into the derobotisiser.

"Do you think it will work?" Bunnie said

"If it doesn't. I will never forgive myself" Robotnik said looking somber as he pulls down a big lever and pushes a intimidating red button.

The machine that is comprised of a glass tube that contains the elderly metal hedgehog flashes a bright white, blinding the room.

When the flash stopped Chuck was organic once again.

Chuck falls on the floor unconscious.

Eggman runs to his friend that he had sacrificed. He shakes his shoulder looking for a response.

He's hardly breathing "Get Sonic now bunnie!" Eggman pleads

He puts Chuck on the table attaching a ventilator and putting the mask on him.

Sonic runs in with mephilis following behind. 

Sonic looks at the unconscious Chuck. "Mephilis any ideas?"

Mephilis nods, pumping Chuck full of healing energy.


	22. Organic

Chuck gasps, ripping off his ventilator.  
"*cough* Robotnik my friend. I think it worked "

"Of course it did Chuck! You are a genius!" Robotnik said giving Chuck a tearful hug

"Can we classify the de-robotisiser safe? it was pretty scary there for a hot minute" Bunnie asked

"Analysing the machine I found it was due to his age and experience, it required far more processing power to de-robotosise, for your friends that are much younger they should be fine" Robotnik pointed out

Sonic hugged his uncle Chuck "don't do anything like that again. I couldn't lose you"

"Now sonny, I aint too old to be taking my own risks" Chuck told him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Sonic, you never told me that Sally existed in this universe" Bunnie said.

"What do you mean Bunnie?" Sonic questioned.

"I was told that Chuck walked you down the aisle, I wanna see the pictures of Sal in a dress" Bunnie told him.

Sonic chuckled "no Bunnie, I'm not married to a 'Sally', I'm married to Metal Sonic".

"Oh, I'm sorry sugarhog, I didn't mean to assume like that" Bunnie said looking somber realising Sally either didn't exist or had died a long time ago in this universe.

Sonic nods, understanding that he's not like their sonics.  
"Do you want to see the photos anyway?"

Bunnie smiles "of course I do sonic"

Some pictures show Sonic pacing before the wedding and trying to make sure everything is perfect. To this Bunnie was shocked, he couldn't believe Sonic would take marriage seriously, didn't think it was his style

In the picture of Chuck and Sonic going down the aisle you could see the worry as everyone stared at him but in the next picture of sonic walking down the aisle Bunnie could see the love in both Metals and sonics eyes.

Some of the pictures are of sonic and metal holding hands kissing. One is a beautiful picture of them nuzzling with sparkling blue confetti in an ark above them. 

Bunnie smiles "you two are real cute together. I think that the fact you too take your relationship seriously is charming. It's nothing like the Sonic I know"

Sonic laughs "im guessing the sonic you know wasn't a 220 odd year old cyborg either" 

Bunnie laughs "the sonic i know was just a teenager, a lot shorter than you too"

Sonic smiles "probably has a little more energy than me too"

Bunnie nods "he couldn't sit still for a second... hmm do you mind me asking you something "

Sonic looks at bunnie "ask away "

Bunnie thinks on her question "is metal robotisised? Or a swatbot or..."

Sonic smiles interrupting her "just a sentient robot. He was built by my Robotnik to be faster than me... in the past that wasn't the case but im officially not the fastest thing alive anymore "

Bunnie looks confused "hmm?"

Sonic explains further " everyone here considers metal alive... even so shadows probably faster than me now"

Bunnie nods, her mouth slightly smiling.  
"But can I count on ya speed where it counts"

Sonic nods. 

Eggman interjects "oh sonic, i was testing things earlier and if something is partially robotic when robotisised... when it's reversed all of it is made organic again. Biogel can't be robotisised but the rest of your implants would likely become random organic growths . If you're going into that universe id reccomend not getting robotisised because we wouldn't easily be able to turn you back "

Sonic nods taking in the information.  
"How much of my cybernetics are redundant "

Eggman looks over at a list. "We've removed most of the biogel pumps, antibiotic control systems were removed. Most of your anti-radiation systems are now redundant, we can remove them. And a few other things... but most of its already out "

Sonic nods. Understanding that if he needs derobotisising he'll likely die or lose a fair amount of brain function due to his neural implants. 

Sonic smiles "so when we rescuing their leader?"

Mephilis sighs "tomorrow... show bunnie to the empty room on floor 4"

Sonic leads bunnie out of the workshop, up the beautiful spiral staircase Bunnie couldn't believe the beauty of the stairs themselves. In the new Headquarters was a large round table with ornate chairs and decorations, beautiful and perfect for strategizing "Sal will love this, it's gorgeous" Bunnie reacted

"Thanks I designed it myself" Sonic bragged

Bunnie laughs then realises sonic is serious "thanks sonic. Its perfect "

Sonic shrugs "seeing that its about midday do you want to go tour the city "

Bunnie smiles " id love to"

Sonic leads bunnie out of the main temple entrance, hearing her gasp at the vibrant city. 

She can see many landmarks, including a statue of Robotnik labeled hero of Crashpoint. She can also see some more... rough places such as a strip club, such things were unheard of in her universe and participating in stripping for money was seen as taboo, this is because living mobians were few and far between and sex is seen as a close thing for the closest of mobians.

"I see yall throwing some shade at that strip club Bunnie. You know it's just something to help people get by. We can't help them all."

"Nah, that is gross sugerhog"

"I don't disagree, but it's grown as part of our culture and economy. And the people who work there get treated well. No one's there if they don't want to be"

"You sound like you like the place"

"I like mobotropolis, i take pride in the city. There is more we can do to help it grow but so far we ain't doing so bad. We only just rebuilt a few months ago "

"This city is real new?"

Sonic nods. "Its not just this, cmon"

Sonic leads bunnie out to the beach. 

Bunnie gasps as she looks over the water. She looks at the sprawling forest on the other side of the lake. New wind turbines are being built on the city edge next to the sea wall.  
"Well I never-"

"Beautiful isn't it" Sonic interrupted

"I didn't know nature could be so beautiful. Oh if only Sal and my sonic could see this"

Sonic puts a hand on her shoulder "they will"

Bunnie nods "anything else thats as cool as this "

Sonic nods "theres a cool volcano a few days run away. A huge crater where a comet hit . But mobotropolis is the best place around. "

Bunnie nods, looking at the afternoon sun. "Lets go back sugarhog, im gonna get some sleep... i haven't slept for days"

Sonic nods, leading the way back. Watching as bunnie admires the temple thrones as she walks back in. "What are these for, your leaders?"

Sonic nods "yeah theres the four leaders, knuckles sits on that throne. Tails sits on the large golden one. Shadow is on the Blackstone one. And mephilis is on the crystal one."

Bunnie nods "tails is your leader?"

Sonic smiles "its mostly a ceremonial role now but hes really powerful so thats why hes there"

Bunnie nods heading up the stairs to the freedom fighters room to sleep, smiling at the fact that uncle Chuck lives next door. 

She lays down on one of the many comfy beds in a side room to the headquarters, slipping into sleep quickly.


	23. Saving sally

Bunnie gets woken up to someone gently knocking on the door. 

She walks over to it, opening the door "Antoine?"

Antoine nods "everyone is downstairs ready to go, ive decided to stay back and guard here. I believe just shadow, metal tails ,Ginger and mephilis are the ones going in with you. "

Bunnie nods, walking down the beautiful staircase until she reaches the hangout room that everyone is in. 

When she looks in she sees everyone huddled around a table so she joins them, listening in

Sonic nods "so shads you can definitely use these power rings? I thought that was just a me thing"

Chuck nods "they were designed for sonic. But what was it you said earlier "

Shadow looks at Chuck "i originally immortalised sonic, usually when it happens theres a certainly they'd eventually become mindless wandering zombies... but sonic was biologically similar enough to me that he was mostly unaffected. "

Chuck nods "so theres a chance the ring reacts to you shadow in a similar way "

Shadow nods, "mephilis has a few to spare, hes been taking them from empty dimensions "

Mephilis nods placing 3 power rings on the table "one might have a bite mark on it, was testing my new teeth are as strong as my old ones ... They're stronger"

Bunnie tilts her head "you can damage power rings? Wow thought they were pretty indestructible "

Mephilis nods "so lets go over the plan again "

Metal nods "i have a reasonably good description of her from antoine. I should be able to scan large swaths of area for her"

Shadow looks at the map of the area, " ill be in charge of keeping back any other swatbots and taking the ring to her"

Tails and Ginger nod "tails is the lookout "  
"and Ginger should be able to get in any place you want us"

Mephilis smiles "ill open the portal back out in a safe location after we've grabbed sally"

Bunnie nods "and im there to convince her that ya not the enemy "

Mephilis nods. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nods. Mephilis opens a stealthed portal over the robotic city. "Metal scan"

Metal scans. Pinpointing sallys location "got her. Mephilis that building "

Mephilis nods, moving the portal to the roof of the building. 

Shadow nods "two swatbots, easy"

Shadow sneaks out the portal, destroying the two bots before they realise hes there. Then quickly moving the camera away from the door. "Coasts clear guys"

Ginger runs to the locked door, pressing his nanite hand to it, overriding the lock. "Were in"

The door slides open. A swatbot is on the other side, it quickly gets disabled by tails via a small bolt of energy.

Metal scans the power core of the swatbot, then scans the building with reference "five of these bots left. Sally hasn't moved "

Bunnie nods, pulling the cover off the vent systems "ok what floor "

Metal shakes his head "the one below by the looks of it"

Bunnie smiles "see you down there "

Bunnie, Ginger and tails all slide a floor down, waiting for the go ahead.

Shadow quickly runs down the stairs, sliding under a table, shadow whispers into the communicator "two bots in the room. Plus sally"

Mephilis nods "the portal location is ready"

Shadow smiles, taking out both of the bots silently.  
"Ok so I just put the power ring in her hand?"

Bunnie slowly opens the vent . Tails flies back to the roof floor to keep an eye out 

Tails whispers "still clear up here"

Shadow puts the ring in Sally's hand. Hoping that this works. 

"Who are you? Are you a freedom fighter?" said the just awoken Sally  
"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. C'mon we have to move"  
Sally runs upstairs to see a metalic Sonic, from the shock she falls down the stairs.  
"It's fine. This one is a good friend" Shadow reassured.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Sally picks herself up

"I found something that might belong to you" Metal said to Sally holding a device that states "this unit is property of Sally Acorn and will not provide services to any other mobian"

"Nicole?" She said taking the small device.

Tails whispers into the communicator from the roof "hurry up guys we've got swatbots incoming, "

"Objective retrieved everyone move away from your positions and get ready to warp" Shadow said proffesionally into his communicator.

Everyone runs to the top floor where mephilis is opening the portal "when its open we got to get in asap, can't have this Robotnik seeing that we can travel dimensions "

The portal opens, everyone runs through and mephilis closes it just as swatbots flood through the doors. 

Back in the hangout room Sally gasps, looking at the beautiful and large room.

Silver is sat on the couch, as soon as sally walks through silver smiles "welcome to this dimension, the de-robotisiser is ready downstairs. Eggmans got everything set up for you sally"

Sally nods "a de-robotisiser? ... who is eggman? "

Ginger smiles, holding Sally's hand "he's this dimensions version of Robotnik. He's awesome and really nice and kind. He built the de-robotisiser to help the freedom fighters of your world "

Sally tilts her head slightly "a Robotnik who helps people?" 

"He helps alot of people, you can trust him"

Sally nods " if you say so tails"

Ginger nods "oh im called Ginger now, it got confusing with two of me... and im also not from your universe or here either... im from a worse one than yours.. " Gingers voice falters near the end. 

Sally puts a hand on gingers shoulder "are you ok?"

Ginger nods "sorry... it's just my version of you got robotisised and then captured my sonic ... and then... sonic... got ... killed "

Sally hugs Ginger "we can go and fix your dimension right?"

Ginger shakes his head "no my dimension threw me into this one... it ripped itself apart... "  
Ginger then smiles "but i live here now. And the tails here is like my dad, silver is my other dad. They are awesome "

Sally nods as she opens the door to the workshop, seeing Chuck and eggman checking the systems of the large glass tube against the back wall of the room. 

Chuck looks over at sally and smiles, walking over to her and hugging her. "Ive missed you but we can catch up after you're organic again "  
Sally nods, walking over to the tube. Watching through the glass as chuck walks over to the dials on one side he turns to give a thumbs up to eggman. Eggman pulls a lever, giving a thumbs up to Chuck who pushes a set of buttons. They both watch as Sally is de-robotisised 

Sally steps out of the machine. 

"I haven't felt this alive in ages" said a fully well and organic Sally Acorn

Eggman and Chuck high five

Sally lifts up Nicole "Wakey wakey Nicole"

The screen lights up "Hello world... Hello Sally Acorn"

Bunnie runs into the room and picks up Sally "aww suger it's fantastic to have you back"

"Thanks Bunnie, but right now there's plan to make"

Bunnie nods "we can start planning up in the main room or in our base of operations we have here"

On the journey up to the hangout room Sally got told all the abilities of the mobians around her.  
The young tails is more like the one I know.  
Their sonic ive yet to meet but he's likely very different from the one i know. 

Its quite a interesting group 

Sally walks into the hangout room where she first entered the dimension 

Silver is softly brushing gingers fur with a comb.  
Sonic is sat at the table writing , metal is sat next to him with a printed map of Sally's dimension. Metal seems to be pointing out things, which sonic writes down. 

Mephilis is fiddling with something it looks like a weird metal and gem disk with a power ring shaped hollow in it. 

Bunnie walks over to sonic looking at what hes writing.

Sally looks around the large room now that everyone is up here.  
Shadow looks like he's attempting to get Antoine to learn some self defense. Every time shadow gets him into position, he cowers at each of shadows jabs, shadow looks like he's losing patience.

Chuck has walked over to the half finished game of connect 4, tails is sat there still wondering why he's losing. 

Eggman has walked over to the kitchen and is making some sort of food.

Sally walks over to Sonic and Metal "what's going on guys" leaning instinctively on Sonic

Metal looks at Sally leaning on his husband and Sonic doesn't take notice "were thinking of strategies on the map, things like choke points, escape points guarded and unguarded areas. We identify them with a symbol. We're hoping that an indepth knowledge of the map could lead to a more successful mission"

Sally looks at Sonic shocked "wow, you are not my Sonic. A typical Sonic plan is speed in speed out eat a chilli dog in the middle"

Sonic smirks "theres always room in plans for chilli dogs "

Sally laughs "thats more like the sonic i know "

Chuck walks over with a photo book. "Hey sally do you want to see pictures of everything ive experienced in this dimension?"

Sally nods, sitting down on the left of sonic. Looking at the photo album. Chuck is still robotisised in all the pictures. Some are of Chuck helping sonic make the ring. Allthough Sally finds the pictures adorable, she finds the irony in the fact Sonic basically married Sonic, she even has grown to like this universe metal Sonic. Her heart sinks, seeing Sonic marry someone else pains her. She knows her Sonic is completely different, and her Sonic would marry her in a heartbeat but her heart stops her from looking at Sonics face full of love for someone else.

She doesn't know why shes jealous of metal.. 

Sonic pats her on the on the shoulder, "we will get your version of me back soon"

Sally nods feeling a little less jealous "marrying yourself IS a very sonic thing to do "

Sonic shrugs "what can I say, im awesome, who wouldn't marry me"

Sally laughs "now you sound like my sonic "

Sonic laughs "i don't know if thats a good thing "

Metal laughs "who knows, this other sonic seems quite brave and heroic, judging by what bunnie told me"

Sally raises an eyebrow, thinking slightly "so what are you metal? Robotisised? Swatbot? "

Metal shakes his head "just a sentient robot created to be sonic in every way possible "

Sally nods, realizing that she's accepted just how different this sonic is from hers. 

Ginger is at the fridge "hey sonic, want a chilli dog?"

Sonic smiles "nah, i don't want to get sauce on my notes "

Ginger nods grabbing one of the dragonfruits shadow has designated as gingers.

Sally looks over at shadow trying to provoke Antoine into throwing a punch or doing anything but cower.  
Shadow prepares a reasonably strong kick, swinging his leg towards Antoine. Antoine panics swinging a loose fist in shadows general direction, punching him weakly in the crotch.  
Sally flinches mentally cringing from the hit.  
Shadow hisses stumbling back slightly,once he regains his composure he smiles "that punch was okay for a first attempt, useless against someone whose not male. But its a start "

Shadow kneels beside the still cowering form of Antoine "well done, you defended yourself, you identified a weak spot and punched me in the dick... "  
Shadow stands, punching Antoine in the face "dick is for your lover or your enemy, not your sparring partner"


	24. Skilled with a sword.

Ginger runs over to shadow. "FIGHT ME SHADOW "

shadow nods "Antoine watch "

Ginger is a tactical fighter using his high iq and low size to his advantage. Ginger throws a punch at his head to cause shadow to block up, this gave him an advantage allowing him to go through his legs and throw mastered punches at Shadows back.

From Shadows fighting experience he instinctively pushes his foot behind him to create space, Ginger attempts to take advantage of this imbalance by lifting his foot. However, Shadow overpowers his grab causing Ginger to be pushed aside and fall to the floor gently "your growth as a fighter is impressive, if I was a swatbot or had less experience and speed I might've been in danger against you"

Ginger smiles "I shall continue working sensei"

"Don't call me sensei" Shadow says then Shadow addresses Antoine "Ginger had been a complete disaster of a fighter like you, the difference is Ginger wanted to grow and put the effort into doing so. You do the same and you could become quite competent"

Antoine continues hiding. Shadow picks him up by the scruff of his neck. "Mephilis get over here. We're gonna teach the coward to fight. What dimension was it again. The one silver originally came from "

Mephilis walks over "the one iblis destroyed? Are we really gonna throw him in there. That moron wont survive "

Shadow shrugs "he will learn to survive one way or another "

Sally gets ready to walk over to stop them killing her friend, shadow looks at her mouthing "i wont do it, he just needs the fear"

Mephilis nods, opening the portal to alpha-3 its directly over one of the lava lakes.  
Shadow grabs one of Antoine's legs and mephilis grabs the other, flipping him upside down and pushing him into the portal. 

Antoine is screaming as a burning serpent slithers towards him.

Shadow sighs "punch it Antoine, or we'll drop you "

Antoine shrieks, wildly swinging at the serpent. Smacking it in the glowing weaknesses by pure luck.

Shadow sighs "your blind luck is your only asset, trust it!"

A flaming winged imp flies up towards Antoine cackling as it gets closer. Antoine closes his eyes moving his hand backwards to swing at the imp, Shadow drops a sword into Antoines hand and when Antoine swings his sword at the imp, the head flies into the portal and the decapitated body falls into the lava below.

Shadow and mephilis pull Antoine up.  
Mephilis closes and reseals the dimension.

"Now antoine do you understand that your lack of confidence is your biggest downfall, without clumsiness and fear your shear luck could keep you alive"

"Are you saying luck is a inate talent" Sally questioned

"In this case I think it is. I have to say some people do appear to have worse luck than others by this Antoine seems to just have good enough luck to get through most things unscathed "

Antoine is looking at the imp head, "of course I killed the thing . I am very proficient with the sword "

"The last time we gave you a sword was to trim a hedge. After three hours and a casualty the only thing in the village untrimmed was the hedge" Sally says with a hand on her hip.

Mephilis sighs. Grabbing the sword off Antoine. Summoning a pair of wooden practice sword from a portal. Throwing one at Antoine who unexpectedly catches it.

Mephilis smiles "swing at me, don't hold back. It would be especially impressive if you actually do damage to me with that wooden sword "

Mephilis spins his sword gracefully before getting into a practiced stance.

Antoine looks at the sword in his hands and then at the very scary crystal hedgehog in front of him. He notices that both Sally and bunnie are watching him. He thinks that if he beats this hedgehog then sally will be really impressed with him 

Antoine holds the sword how he was taught as a kid , the feeling brings back fond memories, making him smile. Antoine rushes forward, sword pointed perfectly straight, flicking the dull blade up just as mephilis brings down his own. Mephilis slides his blade down the length of Antoine's, flicking it up at the end before bringing it down at Antoine. 

Antoine jumps back, swinging his sword up to meet the other. He smiles, finding that he is enjoying this.  
"You think im a liability yes? Ill show you , you overcooked igneous rock"

Mephilis growls, "bold words from a cowardly self-centered mutt" mephilis swiftly attacks in quick succession, Antoine moving his sword to block each attack, before sidestepping and smacking mephilis with the hilt growling at him "im. a .coyote"

Mephilis jumps backwards, pulling out the steel sword, duel wielding them "so you CAN put up a fight. But im not accepting defeat that easily, you'll soon be defeated Antoine "

Antoine looks nervous again, but looks over at Sally and bunnie who for once are actually cheering him on. Speaking quietly to himself Antoine readies his sword "if i do this then Sally and bunnie will be very impressed with me"

Antoine speaks up, facing mephilis "moi? Defeated. Ah impossible, i warned you i was proficient with the sword " Antoine's hopes shadow was right about his luck

Antoine steps forward, whimpering slightly as he ducks beneath the sharp sword. Pushing off his right leg to slide between mephilis legs, once behind him he swings his sword at the back of mephilis' knees. 

Mephilis feels his knees give from the impact, falling to the floor, mephilis drops the metal sword to turn the fall into a coordinated roll. 

Antoine swiftly grabs the metal sword, tossing the wooden one aside. Stepping backwards rapidly to escape mephilis erratic swings.  
Antoine notices something in mephilis movements, and if he gets hit by a sword it would leave mephilis wide open for attacks. 

Antoine growls, grinding his teeth slightly from nerves as he waits for the perfect time.

Mephilis swings, flat side towards Antoine, who steps into the hit. Antoine brings the point of the sword to press against mephilis chest "and you are now defeated mephilis "

Mephilis nods dropping his sword and stepping back "so you can swing a sword, and with some skill at that. But would you be brave enough to actually hurt someone "

Antoine smirks nervously "ha ... of course I would "

Mephilis nods "your training for today is complete. Surprisingly we made progress. I do hope that its not all undone by tomorrow"

Antoine places the sword on the table, the nerves visible on his face. Antoine walks over to the fridge, looking in and immediately fainting murmuring "you people are animals " as he falls.  
Mephilis steps over him reaching into the fridge and pulling out a power ring, swiftly taking a bite out of it.

Sally gasps and catches Antoine. The inside of the fridge wasn't particularly messy, it was organised by person and had the personalities attached such as Shadow only had fine and cool food, Sonic had Chilli and sausages piling up ... in mephilis drawer is where the true horror lies. Empty pickle jars with power rings around them, blue food colouring. A half empty bottle of vinegar with a straw in it. Chocolate?

Only eggman and chucks drawers seem to have actual food in them.

Antoine murmurs as he wakes up in a daze "did you just eat a power ring, with pickle vinegar. If I were to eat a power ring it would be nothing but paprika..."

Sally shakes her head "i didn't even think one could be eaten "

Bunnie smiles "Antoine why don't ya cook something for them, maybe then they'll stop eating such random things "

Antoine smiles "of course, i make ze finest meals imaginable "

Antoine gathers what ingredients he can, gasping at the surprising variety. "Ooh i can make something simply wonderful from zis"

Antoine soon starts cooking, sonic is back writing notes , sniffing the beautiful smells of the cooking.

Silver sniffs the air  
"A good swordsman and a decent cook, if i were single and 170 years younger he'd be quite the catch"

Sally tilts her head "we are talking about the same Antoine? Aren't we?"

Silver nods "hey , a good cook is hard to find. Was even harder just after the war"

Antoine is smiling, blushing slightly from the compliment "ah of course im good at cooking. Wouldn't be a good gentleman if I couldn't cook "

Sonic puts down the pen he was writing with "ok so the plans ready. Shadow, mephilis, Ginger and tails . Lets go over the plans. 

Shadow, you have to get the mecha sonics attention, get it following you, lead it to that place you found bunnie, tails will zap him temporarily disabling him. Ginger should be able to keep him disabled while we drag him into the de-robotisiser. "

Everyone nods 

Mephilis smiles "ok first thing tomorrow "

Antoine serves the sharing meal, telling everyone to help themselves to it. 

Silver smiles "Antoine, this tastes amazing "

Antoine nods "of course, moi is a spectacular cook"

Tails nods "hey after we've eaten we should take Antoine out to the city. "

Antoine shakes his head "ah, the oxygen outside, I simply can not go out in it. Its for my health"

Tails lifts an eyebrow "you are allergic to oxygen?"

Antoine had hoped they wouldn't press him further. He didn't want to go out "no umm, it is very dangerous to the timeline! No?"

"Thats actually very interesting, it does nothing to the timeline because each act that changes it splits the timeline itself" Tails had said

"Oh I see. Well it must be dangerous some how for me to go outside or else I'm out of excuses"

"Surely there's something you want to see here, we have pretty much anything here"

Antoine thinks for a moment "what about some new clothes"

"Im sure we'll find something to that nature" tails said looking at Silver

As they walk through the entertainment district to go to the Market district Antoine stops at a small alley looking at the building down it 'The Black Kitten' and listens to the music coming from the building.

Tails smiles "I don't know if you want to go in there" but Antoine takes no notice of the warning "what do you mean Tails. Do you not enjoy the music?" He says as he goes into Silvers old workplace. 

A small black kitten wearing scandalous thigh highs welcomes Silver, Tails and Antoine.  
"Ah silver come back to work for me again "

Silver shakes his head "nah , i don't want to do that stuff anymore. Just here to make sure our guest doesn't get himself killed "

Kitti smiles "just because you were my best worker you and your friends are always welcome here for free"

Silver nods "thanks kitti"

Antoine walks into a large gambling hall, a beautiful archway is on the back wall leading to the back room. 

Tails smiles "silver, you didn't say you worked here?" 

Silver shrugs "it was a source of income "

Tails smirks, "i must have missed all your shows then, strange i spent a lot of my evenings in here"

Silver blushes "oh?"

Tails quickly follows Antoine who has walked into the back room where the music is coming from, silver soon follows after. 

Antoine gasps at the back room "sacre bleu l..." 

Silver walks over, dragging Antoine to a table in the corner, away from the music so they can chat. 

Tails sits next to them. "We did warn you Antoine "

Antoine is looking over the room, his cheeks a little red. 

Tails smiles mischievously "ah silver, i think our friend needs to calm his nerves... just nothing too strong "

Silver gets the hint, summoning something that would make this rather entertaining.


	25. Sword skills ;) *

Silver passes the pale pink liquid to Antoine "drink up t'wan"

Antoine carefully drinks the creamy strawberry flavoured drink.  
"Such a place of debauchery... i feel unclean "

Silver smirks "why are you still here then"

Antoine looks down at the table "i am simply here because of you, such a place like this is taboo in my world "

Silver smiles, knowing that the slight aphrodisiac he has given Antoine will be kicking in about now. 

Antoine looks down at his thighs and then quickly up, looking around the room.

Tails smiles summoning a glass of whiskey "so how old are you Antoine"

Antoine looks at tails "im..ah just turned 18 a few months ago "

Silver smiles mischievously "ah good, you can drink then"

Tails gives Antoine a low alcohol fruity cider , he takes it sipping it gently. Smirking at silver as Antoine wriggles slightly in his seat.

Silver smiles, Antoine is stuck between him and tails. Silver puts an arm around Antoine. Silver beckons over one of the girls, a beautiful fox with silky fur and a plump ass. 

The fox smiles and walks over "ah silver, its been quieter here since you stopped working, i am sorry I couldn't make it to your friends wedding but give them my kind regards. "

Silver smiles "will do vul'pi , hows susie"

Vul'pi smiles "ah susie quit a few days ago, she's living the life she always wanted now, some expedition team went out looking for treasure. Cant remember much of the other treasure hunters but i think one was a bat.  
Oh yeah, Maggie's sister is on the team too "

Silver smiles "ah i just missed her then, im happy she managed to get enough money to get on one of those expeditions "

Vul'pi swishes her hips and tail "i recognize one of your friends from that adorable picture of you two, but whos that between you "

Tails smirks "a friend of ours, they don't have places like this where he's from, wanted to give him the experience "

Vul'pi steps up onto the table , her whole body now visible by Antoine.  
She smirks "how about i give him a little more fun as its his first time, only 50 credits for you silver "

Silver smiles, handing over 5 cards of 10 credits. "Do anything you want, the guy needs to stop being so uptight "

Silver and tails shuffle apart, giving vul'pi room to put on a show.

She turns, swishing her tail across Antoine's chest, and up one side her ass exposed now. She leans forward slightly exposing herself further 

Antoine blushes "ah..oh my"  
He glances down noticing his erection and then up at the fox on the table.

Antoine looks incredibly nervous, he watches as vul'pi moves off of the table, kneeling straddling his hips.

Vul'pi purrs loudly, rubbing her wetness on Antoine's tip as she swishes her hips.  
Antoine moans softly "i ah... "

Vul'pi smiles "don't be afraid to touch, silver said to give you the full experience. Just say no if you want me to stop "

Antoine nods, slowly putting his hands on vul'pi, his hands touching her hips and then slowly up to her breasts.

Vul'pi smirks "i can give you some fun but ive only got a gew more minutes before im needed on stage "

Vul'pi slowly lowers herself down onto him, slowly lifting herself back up and then down. She looks at the clock.  
"Sorry silver i gotta go, ill give you back 20 credits seeing that ive been called on "

Silver shakes his head "keep them vul'pi, ill give my friend a good time myself "

Vul'pi slowly pulls off of Antoine's lap. He whines at the sudden loss of sensation. 

Vul'pi runs off to the changing room.

Silver smiles at Antoine, leaning over him whispering to tails. "I have something even more fun, i have it on me you know what it is"

Tails smirks "so we gotta tease him a little more right now and then put it in him. And get him back into our room unseen "

Silver nods. Slowly taking off his gloves "he will certainly enjoy it "

Antoine looks at his friends nervously "what did you say ?"

Silver winks "that you didn't get a chance to finish " he pulls Antoine onto him, Antoine wriggles so he is straddling silver's lap comfortably 

Silver smiles "if you want me to stop at any time just tell me to stop "

Antoine nods, still looking nervous. Silver summons lube, slowly slicking his fingers. 

Silver looks down at Antoine's erection and slowly takes the tip into his mouth, slouching slightly to take more in.  
Antoine tilts his head back slightly "a...ahh .. oh my"

Silver slowly presses a lubed finger against Antoine's ass, teasing him slightly before sliding one finger in .  
Antoine moans softly as silver pushes in, and then adds a second one, stretching his ass slightly. Tails has moved to be sat on the table, smiling at the sight. 

Antoine moans "ahh please silver...ive ah never been touched like zat before "

Silver slowly thrusts his fingers in Antoine's ass spreading his hole for the toy that tails has prepared.  
Silver slowly pulls out his fingers and pushes the toy in.

Antoine moans as the toy presses deep inside him. 

Silver slowly takes his mouth off of Antoine's dick "feels good doesn't it Antoine "

Antoine nods, his dick twitching slightly in his desperation for pleasure. 

Silver smiles, pressing a button on his phone, the toy in Antoine starts vibrating in a rhythmic pulse. 

Antoine moans loudly "oh that feels so good "

Silver smiles locking the toy in place and lifting Antoine so hes kneeling on the seat. Silver looks at tails "can i?"

Tails shakes his head"we can have more fun later , but now we should let him finish "  
Tails winks "and hes then gotta get home without people wondering what he's doing "

Antoine moans loudly "ahh im " he ejaculates onto the seat in front of him. 

Silver smiles, turning down the vibration on the toy.

Antoine tries to regain his composure but he still looks thoroughly disheveled 

Silver summons a pair of navy blue trousers "Don't worry, I've done much worse in here" Antoine without taking the toy out puts on the smart blue trousers. "That was... not an unpleaserable experience"

Tails and Silver looks at each other and smiles satisfied and orders a coke to regain Antoines energy and some water so he can walk home straight.

Upon there return to the temple they find Sally Acorn and Bunnie the cyborg "hey boys, we've made a late dinner join us" said Sally

Tails, Silver and Antoine sit down

Sally gives them a plate with pork, peas and beans "soo where have you three been?"  
Silver looks at Tails mischievously.

Antoine begins too sweat from nerves "Oh moi dearest princess, didn't I tell you?

Silver uses his phone and put a very low mild vibration on Antoines toy that sparks a low moan.

"No, I don't think so"

Antoine struggles to speak "I uh went to get some clothes" gesturing to his jeans but as he gestures to them Silver cranks up the vibration slightly.  
"Ah.. i thought it was fitting for a.. uh change to my outfit.. ah i "

Sally nods "they suit you Antoine "

Antoine nods, still keeping his composure "ah .th-thank you"  
Antoine glances at silver who is failing to keep an innocent face. Silver turns the vibration to a steady pulsing rhythm. 

Antoine quickly finishes the meal, looking at tails who is also done "ah .. tails.. should we go to-ah silver's room, set up the game silver told me about, yes?"

Tails nods, "yes lets go. Silver will be done dinner soon, thanks ladies that meal was wonderful "

Tails leads Antoine out of the room. Once Antoine is out of earshot of sally he lets out a low moan. A prominent bulge visible on his jeans. 

Antoine smiles nervously "ah ill ..ahh have to get my own back "

Tails smirks "i like your thinking Antoine, but should we go to his room now, or wait a little"

Antoine growls softly pushing tails against the wall, not really knowing what hes doing, just knowing that he's gonna enjoy it. 

Antoine kneels in front of tails, slowly licking his sheath. Tails moans softly, his dick rapidly becoming erect.

Antoine slowly takes tails dick into his mouth, mirroring what silver did to him.

Tails moans a little louder, muffling himself with his hand.  
Antoine grips Tails' hips , taking tails entire length into his mouth. 

"Hi boys what are you two doing?" Sally says making  
Antoine jump. standing right behind them is Sally and Bunny crossing their arms then holding their hips.

"Oh" said Tails realising they've been spotted "how long have you been standing there"

Antoine takes Tails' length out of his mouth creating a wimper from Tails. Antoine doesn't know what to say and just makes wimpering noises.

"Wierd game, how do you play Antoine?" Sally asks rhetorically 

"I think its its something like this Sally" Bunnie says as she boops Tails' tip which causes an immediate ejaculation.

"Oh what a mess you made you two" Sally says gesturing to the white stains on the floor and the white splattering across Antoine's face "how can we punish these two Sal?" Bunnie asks  
Sally lifts up a phone that is easily distinguishable as Silvers "I think we know how"

The next thing they know is Tails and Antoine is tied to a chair in the room with a vibrator on Tails dick and Antoine's prostate vibrator heavily vibrating. Keeping both edged but without the satisfaction of finishing and Silver is laughing at them while Sally and Bunny watch their suffering.

Sally actually finds herself enjoying the show. She walks over to Antoine, undoing his jacket and start squeezing his nipples causing a moan from Antoine, Sally stops because he can see his dick tense upwards and she refuses either of them to have any release.

Silver has no issues in teasing Tails. Silver runs his finger lightly across his inner thigh causing a wimper. He plants kisses across his inner thigh but stopping before coming to his Dick.

To Antoine this feels like a bittersweet version of his dreams, oh such lovely dreams of sally beneath him, but even so with sally standing before him smiling as she sexually tortures him he finds it immensely enjoyable. 

Antoine tilts his head back, his ears touching Tails' ears as he does the same.  
Antoine begs "please sally.. please let me... aaah"

Bunnie walks to Tails in an attempt to get him just as close as Antoine. Bunnie slivers her tongue up his dick creating wimpers and begs from Tails.

"What do you say Sally, shall we let them finish?" Asked Bunnie

"Hmm I suppose" said Sally dissapointedly 

They point Tails and Antoine at eachother. Slightly moving them so they're forced to look at each other. Silver turns up the vibration on both the vibrators 

They both cum, covering the other in their cum. 

Sally wiped some of the cum from Antoines chest with her fingers and put her fingers into Antoines mouth "I hope you enjoyed your torture" said seductively 

Antoine sucks tails cum off of Sally's fingers.  
Sally smiles "hmm you're quite good at sucking Antoine, no wonder tails had so much fun"

Antoine practically pulls an ahegao face with Sally's fingers in his mouth. His sucks make a small unheard moan in Sally.

Tails from watching Antoine and Sally is immediately erect "thats just like you to be ready to go again Tails" said Silver eyeing up Tails' member. Sally looks at Tails and his long dick "and here I thought the fun was coming too an end. You have two long tails, you have to pleasure yourself" 

She puts her ass in Tails' face to incite his excitement almost close enough for him to touch her ass or see her sculpted pussy. As she kisses Antoine between on the thighs Tails quickly gets to work pleasuring himself.

Silver and Bunnie start to feel left out so Silver uses his telekinesis to push against Tails' prostate and Bunnie stretches her robotic arm to wrap her hand against Antoine's dick. When the fox and coyote are close all three stop the pleasuring.

They both cry "no please don't stop"

Silver gives a mischevious smile "now is it fair that we dont get any pleasure.

Silver lubes up both dicks and he points his ass over Tails and Bunnie points her ass over Antoine. Sally steps back, she has a certain line and no one other than Sonic will take her virginity.

As their dicks push through the others asses Silver moans as his prostate is touched and Bunnie moans as her anal virginity is taken.

Sally bites her lips and her hands start to wander between her thighs without her knowledge.

It does take long until their 2nd ejaculation as all of them are worn out they all lie there with juices dripping from then onto the floor.

"Silver how much of this did you orchestrate" Tails asked

"He alerted us as soon as you guys got to 'The Black Kitten" Sally answers "Antoine you've had an exciting day haven't you"


	26. Saving Sonic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They save sonic and Bunnie realizes her crush on Antoine.

Sally is the first to wake up, remembering what happened the night before.  
She slightly regrets it, she knows her sonic won't be very happy with her if he finds out, still she didn't go too far.

Antoine wakes up next, looking at the mess on him , the fact he's not wearing clothes and the fact that everyone is laying in a pile. He blushes heavily.

Bunnie wakes up blushing, had she really lost her anal virginity? To Antoine???.

Silver and Tails are cuddling together still fast asleep. Tails is in a small ball of fur with his tails being used as a blanket and the taller Silver is spooning him.

Sally wakes the others up, saying that everyone should probably wash.

Everyone nods, they all use the shared shower in the Headquarters to clean off, they've seen too much of each other to feel embarrassed about sharing the shower.

Bunnie looks at Antoine, unable to look him in the eye.

Sally sighs "guys I know what happened was awkward and may have gone way too far but we have to be a team right now. We all have way too much responsibility to feel on edge with each other"

Bunnie nods "of course hun. I don't know if I like what happened but we were all consenting adults, no one can be blamed for our actions"

Tails looks over with Silver scrubbing his back "I didn't realise it would be an issue Silver" he whispered  
Silver nods "they're not 220 years old, you gotta get the good times when you can" Silver whispered back.

When they had finished cleaning themselves up they went in seperate ways. Mostly to their bedrooms or to the hangout room.

Tails walked into the interigation room in the freedom fighters hq to find Sally mopping any juices that was left on the floor from their late night lapse of judgement.

"Do you need a hand?" Tails asked  
"Umm maybe if you don't mind" Sally answered 

Tails picks up a mop and start wiping the floor when Sally starts crying. Tails drops the mop in shock to go comfort Sally "hey are you ok?"

"I don't know if Sonic will forgive me"

Tails hugs Sally. "I don't know what your Sonic will say, but you can't let it distract you now. It did happen and you did restrain yourself from touching any dick."

She nods and continues to clean the room "you won't tell anyone about lastnight will you"

"No I won't, the rest of us had allready decided not too after Bunnie asking"

Sally nodded but she couldn't keep the secret from her sonic when she got him back, could she?  
Even if she did he would probably find out anyway. 

Sally nods, seeing that the room is clean. Heading out into the hq and then sitting down on one of the beanbags in the corner. 

Tails walks down to the hangout room, where shadow, mephilis and Ginger are waiting for him.

Mephilis shrugs "took you long enough? Get the mutt to open up?"

Tails rubs the back of his head "ah you could say that "

Mephilis nods "well we're getting the bluebot now , lets hope he is easy to take down "

Tails nods, following the rest of the team into the portal. 

Shadow gets into position . Everyone else braces for the mecha sonic to come. 

They see it, diving from the sky. Shadow gives the signal, running to lead sonic into the trap. As shadow slides past the sonic isnt far behind, tails charges up, shocking the robotisised hedgehog to the floor.

Shadow grapples him to remove the use of his hands but he just pushes Shadow away.

Silver tries to use his telekinesis but he only manages to slow down the robot.

Sally distracts the robot stunning it for a second at the sight of her.

Metal and Sonic runs through grabbing an arm and a leg, his thrusters activates trying to make an escape.

Ginger runs over, temporarily paralyzing the robot.

Mephilis opens a portal to the workshop and drags the sonic through, everyone follows behind. 

Mephilis throws the disabled sonic into the de-robotisiser. 

Eggman and Chuck activates the machine.

A white flash starts. A metal fist punches through the glass but then retreats.

A deafening howl comes from the metalic hedgehog. Everyone grabs at there ears trying to keep the noise away.

When Mephiles' portal closes the shrieking stops.

The glass shatters into particles

The light dims

A organic cobalt hedehog can be seen. Knees on the floor. Back towards us. Sounds of whimpering ensues.

Alternate Sonic was alive.

Sonic walks over to his other version, putting a hand on his shoulder "hey, sonic, are you ok?"

"I couldn't stop it. After a little while you stop trying to resist. Sometimes I just robotisised them but when the algorithm decided that it would be a waste of resources to robotisise I would just kill. After countless killings I just had hope, hope that the death was quick."

"That wasn't you!" Sally said

The shaken hedgehog turned around "you made it? Thank goodness"

Ginger went up to the deppressed Sonic before him with a chilli dog on a plate, he smiled "Thanks bud"

Ginger smiles "my name is Ginger, we can call you blue"

"Blue... y'know I guess It's a promotion from Mecha Sonic the murderer" Blue said

Sonic pats Ginger on the shoulder "he needs rest."

Sally helps Blue up and walks him to her room where he quickly collapses on her bed.

Everyone stands outside her room watching him in concern

"Robotnik, do you think he'll be ok?" Bunnie asks

Robotnik shakes his head, "this has nothing to do with the machine. It's psychological. He needs a therepist not a scientist."

Sally softly sits beside blue, stroking his quills.  
Antoine walks in, sitting beside sally putting a hand on her shoulder "don't worry about him for now , just be glad you have him back "

Sally nods crying slightly "its just, he looks so..."  
Antoine pulls her into a hug, softly patting her back "i know, but he'll feel better waking up with you by his side "

Sally nods, before thinking slightly "Antoine, this is very unlike you "

Antoine ends the hug "well i did experience a lot yesterday, gave me a lot of things to think about. When we free our home, ill probably stay here"

"Oh... it's strange thinking of a future when it's all over. I fought for so long for freedom, I don't know what to do with that freedom" 

Antoine nods "we have an army here, our freedoms within grasp"

Sally nods looking down at sonic, slowly putting a hand on his cheek "i hope he still helps us fight Robotnik "

Bunnie walks in, sitting down next to Antoine "he should rest Antoine, Sally you look like you need to rest too"

Antoine nods letting Bunnie lead him out. 

Chuck stands by the door, looking at his sonic  
Speaking quietly "I'll see you in the morning sonny"

Antoine follows Bunnie into the hangout room.

Bunnie pushes Antoine against the wall "we need to talk" visibly upset

Antoines nerves kick in he starts stuttering "umm well what about *gulps* Bunnie?"

"About what happened last night" Bunnie shouted

"We agreed we would not speak of it no?"

"Why did I let you do that? Why did I feel jealous when Sally was touching you? I don't understand" shouted Bunnie

Antoine is physically ducking into his clothes trying not to lose his head in the argument.

Bunnie punches at the wall "your supposed to be the clutz, the dissapointment, the coward but then why?"

"Im not that anymore, I've grown. Ive done a lot of thinking over ze last few days and i realised I don't have to fear anything, I can make a stand now. You mon cherie, have feelings zat are intricate and I know i have something to do with those feelings, you may not understand them now but we can learn to understand them together" Antoine said, lifting his head and putting his hands on Bunnies shoulder. Looking confident suddenly 

Immediately Bunnie kisses Antoine passionately. Antoine smiles into the kiss. Antoine glances over her shoulder where silver is standing giving a thumbs up.

Antoine gives a quick thumbs up to silver before moving the hand to bunnie's hair, deepening the kiss. 

"Antoine? I understand now, I love you"  
Antoine stares into her eyes "J'adore you too"

Bunnie smiles happily nuzzling him softly. Antoine smiles "ah i didn't think this far ahead, I was expecting you to not feel the same way "

Bunnie kisses Antoine "of course I feel the same way, it just took me a while to realise that "

Antoine grins happily as Bunnie leads him up to the Headquarters, and to her bunk. Antoine smiles pulling her into his arms ,cuddling her on the bed.

Meanwhile in the alternate universe, 

Robotnik has received the encrypted final message from mecha sonic.  
"Snively , read it to me "

Snively nods, decrypting it "yes sir... ahem"  
Snively presses a button  
"They seem to be coordinates based on your theory of tangential dimensional locations"

Robotnik cocked an eyebrow in thought

"What does it mean sir?" Asked Snively 

"You see Snively, a group of freedom fighters have been noticed recently after that hedgehogs uncle dissapeared. He didn't disappear he found me a new universe and he gave me everything I need to pay a visit.

Robotnik opens up a blueprint and starts sketching a design for a portal.

"We will need to tripple our army find every Animal! Every Mobian! Every last bit of scrap!"

Snively starts furiously announcing orders. Outside of the window thay overlooks the mechanical madness of Robotropolis as a new army goes on a hunt.

Robotnik walks down the metal cold and dark halls until he finds himself in a large secure workshop.

"Tails" Robotnik called in a spine chilling voice as a robotisised two-tailed fox walks over. Robotnik hands over the blueprint "this design should be built by tomorrow"

He walks to a MEGA_BOT automation device and pulls a large lever which in turn quickly takes small birds, squirrels and bunnies and turns them into an advanced invasion bot.

"Soon I will identify the power requirement needed to invade this universe. I will have my Robotropolis running on multiple dimensions!"


	27. Whats the use in feeling blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue stops hiding, he doesn't forgive himself yet, just accepts who he was

Blue wakes up, feeling sally lying beside him hugging him. 

Blue leaves the bed and tucks Sally in to ensure she stays asleep.

Blue walks to a balcony

He looks over the city, a city full of life and freedom. The privilege of happiness, that they had fought for and failed to achieve, can be seen in all parts of the city. 

A shine of blue is seen as a white shining hedgehog flies towards him.

"Good morning Blue, how are you feeling?"

Silver lands next to him

"I can still hear the screams in my sleep. When I was de-robotisised all I could taste was ash. All I could see was the people I hoped to end, quickly and painlessly, trying to help me."

Silver nods "you would've done it for us. You deserve freedom, but we need you now to fight for it as you always have"

Blue nods "I'll fight as I'm sworn to do. We won't win. Robotnik has armies and resources to topple a country without resistance."

Silver shakes his head "we took his greatest weapon, you"

"His greatest weapon is the worlds greatest minds slaving for him. He doesn't get invaded he invades." 

"We will see about that Blue. You see we have our own Robotnik, he will protect this planet . I promise "

Blue rolls his eyes "and he doesn't try and murder everyone in sight?"

Silver perches on the rail "nope, he actually built this city, and the one before it. "

Blue scowls "why would you live in a place that Robotnik built "

Silver smiles "not everywhere is as habitable as here, even the previous city was not the best. Only a few months ago this place was a vast hot desert, most places out there still are . Terminus was the second biggest city out here and they all had to flee here when a radstorm hit"

Blue tilts his head slightly "i thought your dimension was all happy fun and games "

Silver shrugs counting on his fingers "if you count a total nuclear war, severe food and water shortages. A comet hitting the planet . Our main city getting destroyed by a lizard cult , everyone almost dying . Trying to get our industry back up and running. The rifts that keep throwing stuff from other dimensions here, which is how Chuck got here. -"

Blue interrupts him "i get it... please... stop trying to belittle my pain "

Silver tilts his head slightly "im not, im just saying that here wasn't always so happy either. We worked hard to get where we are, and we're gonna get your dimension to the same point "

Blue growls "but i don't deserve it, not after what ive done "

Silver sighs "cmon , you've gotta go speak to people instead of sitting here thinking on your mistakes "

Blue growls, but doesn't resist silver dragging him back through Sally's room, and out to the grand staircase. 

Silver leads him down to the hangout room, "cmon blue, speak to Chuck at least"

Blue sniffs the air, smells like Antoine is cooking . He looks over at Chuck who smiles and beckons him to sit next to him.

"I always knew we would get you back Sonny"

Antoine puts a plate of beautiful food in front of the two of them. Before walking over to Bunnie and giving her a plate.  
She turns and kisses Antoine, thanking him. 

Blue looks back at Chuck "why would you want me back uncle Chuck?, i hurt so many of our friends... i killed Dulcy... im a monster "

Chuck hugs him "sonny , you didn't do those things, mecha sonic did them. You're not him anymore, you are back to normal. You're a hero and we need you "

Blue shakes his head "no you don't, you've already got a version of me here. He probably hasn't murdered and tortured his friends "

Chuck sighs , not really knowing how to help his adoptive son. "Blue.. your actions under his control doesn't mean you are bad"

Blue growls, raising his voice slightly "doesn't it? He made me kill my own family. Made me drag it out so they died painfully. Sonia, her screams as she begged me to stop, i can't get the screams to stop"

"Sonny, you can sit here mourning there loss in your own self pity or you can honor your family and make there lives mean something"

"How?" Blue asks

"By working with us, if we can take down Robotnik. You can lead Mobius into the new era of peace. It wont be easy, it may get worse before it gets better, but it is worth it!"

Blue chuckled "y'know, I was never good at leading. I led Robotniks armies. I know the fight we have ahead of us. It will be a massive struggle."

Mephiles walks through a door into the hangout room holding a power ring "it always is. I believe this belongs to you"

Blue grabs the power ring feeling its righteous power.

Blue nods with a grin "we'll win I'll make sure of it"

Chuck smiles "now thats the sonic i know "

Blue smiles, then frowns... "i have to warn your Robotnik ..."

Chuck looks confused "about what?"

Blue looks worried "before I ... i sent a encoded message ... confirmed our Robotnik's theory of interdimensional travel...he knows we're from a different dimension "

Chuck nods "that is concerning, eggman should be down in the workshop with metal and sonic. They're working on repairing the de-robotisiser "

Blue nods "ok, see ya soon uncle Chuck "

Blue sprints down the stairs until he sees the entrance to the workshop. 

Blue walks in, the first thing he sees is a robotic blue hedgehog. "Im not ready for this"  
Blue feels his heart wrench at the sight of a cold blue steel hedgehog. Fight or flight mode kicked in as Blue tries to get away.

Robotnik reared his head to look at the frightened hedgehog "Blue I presume"

Seeing that iconic mustache working with the metalic hedgehog he was causes a full panic attack as his heart races twice his top speed.

Sonic runs to blue to catch him to hold him steady.

Sonic picks blue up off the floor, "blue... sonic you're safe, cmon let's go outside"

Sonic ignores blue kicking and wriggling in his arms and runs out the workshop, through the temple and up to his room. Sonic places his alternate self down on the bed. 

Blue has gone from panicking to curling up in a ball crying.  
Sonic sits on the bed beside him, softly patting his quills "blue, you're safe. .. do you want to stay here for a bit before coming back down "

Blue looks sadly up at sonic "i am so pathetic aren't I... can't even look at my own robotisised face without panicking. ...  
If i can't even look at your Robotnik without running away then im useless in a fight against mine."

Sonic sighs "metal isn't robotisised... hes just a robot who gained sentience"

Blue looks up at sonic, slowly drying his eyes "but why does he look like me..like you "

Sonic smiles "because he was designed to be a perfect copy of me, the only being that can rival me in speed"

Blue thinks on it, knowing that sonic is telling the truth "so why haven't you destroyed him"

Sonic blushes slightly, before holding out his left hand, a beautiful ring is sat on his finger "because i love him "

Blue looks at the ring, mouth forming an o "oh... i... I don't know if I understand"

"Me and Metal are married" Sonic clarifies

"What is Metal like" Blue asks

Sonic ponders for a moment, he's never been asked this question "he's... kind, adventurous, righteous, he has dreams that he wants to do and places he wants to see. He may look different or a little bit evil, but he's just like us and there is no pair of arms I'd rather fall into"

Sonic goes through many memories of Metal Sonic. He describes the adventures they went on. His engagement ring that everyone helped in making and much more.

Blue looks like he's smiling, perhapse he just thinks Sonics stories are adorable. Perhaps he's thinking of his own future for possibly the first time.

"Can I go back and meet Metal?" Blue asks

Sonic answers with another question "Will you be ok?"

"I no longer see him as a robot, or a symbol of my failure. I can see him for what he is, a friend" Blue replies

When they both walk back to the workshop Metal shies away not trying to scare his buddy to be.

Blue breaks the ice first and puts a hand out infront of him "hi Metal. It's good to meet you"

Metal looks at Sonic then gladly shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too blue"

They both firmly shake hands. Blue pulls his hand back, taking a deep breath to calm himself slightly before approaching eggman. Theres a sandwich untouched on the table next to where he's working. Theres a note on it.  
Blue reads it. Eggman don't tire yourself out, don't forget to take a break and eat, from Chuck.

Blue smiles. Trying to get up the nerves to speak. 

"Robotnik, I remembered something that may be of importance" blue said to him, seeing he is hard at work.

Eggman puts down his tools and picks up his sandwich "well what is it?"

Blue is suprised by this robotniks voice, it seems light and a complete contrast to the voice he had gotten used to "when I was Mecha I did a howl when I got here"

Eggman picks at his ears "of course I think everyone's still trying to get over the ringing"

"Mecha was trying to transmit something to the evil Robotnik. I don't know what it was but we can both know it wouldn't be good"

Eggman puts a finger to his head as be ponders this claim "well you're right. At the very least he knows we exist now. He may know who and what we are and could retaliate accordingly" eggman sits down to think "hmm yes, I think we may need to double time our plan lest it get too late"

Blue nods, glad he got the confidence to speak to him. 

Eggman smiles "thank you blue, for bringing this to my attention"

Blue nods, quickly walking over to where sonic is before he looses his cool. "Sonic, is there anywhere cool here to run to"

Sonic smiles "depends, whats your idea of cool"

Blue shrugs "i ...destroying swatbots used to be fun..."

Sonic smiles, knowing that blue is likely trying to think of something he remembers enjoying.  
"Cmon blue, run with me. "Sonic grabs a filled water bottle and straps it to his hip.

Sonic leads blue up out of the temple, blue looks at the large statue of eggman, the sign says "ivo 'eggman' Robotnik, saviour of crashpoint, hero of mobotropolis "

Blue walks beside sonic "is this city mobotropolis then?"

Sonic nods "yeah, eggman came up with the name"

Blue nods, going into a slight jog to keep up with sonic 

Sonic smiles, looking at the straight road and bridge in front of him, a road has been paved through the forest to help people get to and from the city easier.  
"Okay blue, try and keep up"

Sonic speeds up, racing down the street. Blue smirks, running after him.

Blue watches as they leave the city, running over a long bridge towards a forest. The floor turns from beautiful cobbles to a paved concrete road.

He can still see sonic in front of him "im not losing a race, even if it is another me "

Blue smiles , pushing himself to catch up and overtake sonic, drastically losing velocity as the road slowly turns to coarse sand drifts. "Woah.. this stuffs hard to run on"  
He comes to a stop on the top of a sand dune. Sonic stops beside him.  
"Blue, you ok"

Blue nods "this stuffs hard to keep a grip on"  
Blue shifts his foot into the soft sand on the top of the dune.  
Sonic winks "thats why you only run in the valley's "  
Sonic jumps off the ledge, sliding down into a valley between dunes "wahoo"

Blue smirks, copying sonic, a large smile on his face "yeah! this is way past cool"

Blue decides to show off and starts running backwards.

Sonic thumbs up to blue "I like your style"

Sonic reveals a chaos emerald a shiny green gem that Blue has very little understanding off.  
Instantly Sonic dissapears to reappear way ahead of him

"Was that speed?" Blue asks as he pushes himself to catch up "that was chaos control, I've learned a few tricks over the years with these emeralds"

Blue looks wide eyed at the chaos power at their disposal.

Blue starts to slowly gain on Sonic and to his surprise starts out running the 220 year old hedgehog.

After a few minutes of running the hedgehogs come to a stop.

"I guess I'll give you the title of fastest thing alive Blue.. my old legs can't keep up with you"

Blue looks around them, in every direction is sand. Although the sand here looks grey and ashy. 

Blue points at something poking through the sand, sonic spins a whirlwind, pushing the sand off of it. 

Sonic nods at the hatch poking through the sand. "Wanna know why our worlds like this?" 

Blue nods "ok?"

Sonic sits down on the warm sand "so, 200 odd years ago, right here was a beautiful forest, waterfalls and everything. There used to be humans living on the planet too, they destroyed the wildlife and forests in their endless need for resources. Our Robotnik back then was a little more evil , but nothing like yours. "

Sonic draws a squiggly city in the ashen sand "humans lived in many cities and countries that all hated each other... when they ran out of resources they blamed us mobians. They had explosives that couldn't just destroy everything, but make it barely habitable for many centuries afterwards. Where mobotropolis is was the location of eggmans Headquarters... when the humans fired the missiles , it wiped almost every human off the planet. Eggman however shot down most of the missiles headed to him... saving me in the process, eventually people moved to the clean sand. A huge city was formed around the base . It changed very little over the years until it was destroyed allowing us to build the city you now know."

Blue nods "wow... so Robotnik saved you?"

Sonic smiles "he saved us all... unfortunately insectoid and aquatic mobians diddnt survive long after the war... being especially susceptible to radiation ... this hatch here is the entrance to one of his old bases, from before the war, before he became a hero"

Blue gasps, looking at the rusted metal "oh so this place is a remnant of the past"

Sonic nods "usually when I find one i go and salvage any copper wiring i can find to bring back to recycle. But given youre here im not sure its a good idea "

Blue rolls his eyes "i know the difference between your Robotnik in the past and mine , lets juice "  
Blue tries lifting the lever its very rusted. Sonic helps him, unlocking the hatch. Sonic pushes it open, locking it in place. 

Blue jumps down, holding onto the rusted ladder. Sonic follows him down, "this shaft is slanted, so no guarantees the floors level inside "

Blue nods, stepping off into a curved corridor, sonic touches the floor then looks at his gloves "no sand or ash, looks like nobody has been in this one since before the war"

Sonic grabs a bent steel rod from the floor "looks like the place is running on backup, lets head down and see if we can get power on to open up those doors. "

Blue nods, using his power ring as a light source they walk down the stairs .  
sonic brushes dust off a bunch of dials, flicking a few switches, crossing his fingers as the lights flicker to life.

Blue smiles "aw yeah, we have light!"

Sonic and blue high five, "lets go see what goodies are left in here, "

Blue nods, picking up a few bundles of wiring left on the floor, putting them in a satchel on the floor and putting it on.

They head back up to the large doors near the entrance, the doors are only slightly open,  
Sonic sighs "agh jammed, time to open them myself "

He wedges a small pole in the gap pushing the door wide enough to squeeze through. The room beyond still has minimal lighting. 

Theres a large vat near them, the glass smashed and goo dried onto the floor.

Theres a bit of dried blood amongst the dried goo.

Blue gasps "what is this thing?"

Sonic looks at the vat "a containment vat, eggman used these before the war, usually to keep clones of shadow in, or shadow Androids "

Blue looks confused "why clone shadow?"

Sonic smiles "shadows known as the ultimate lifeform, he was created to be perfect not need food and live forever "

Blue nods "so Robotnik wanted a lot of him "

Sonic nods "strange how this one seems to have broken out... they're not supposed to wake in the vat, but it looks like its been out for a while so its probably not alive anymore "

Blue nods walking further into the room, sonic walks over to the wall, ripping open a panel and giving light to the room. 

Blue gasps loudly "oh ... thats... disgusting "  
Sonic walks over and gags "thats what that smell was"

Blue looks at it "wonder how it died"

Sonic looks at the rust on the floor and walls, "asphyxiation... this room was sealed, when we turned on the power the air intake turned back on, so thats why we are able to breathe in here"

Blue looks down at the dead clone of one of his new friends... kneeling down, closing its eyelids. Ignoring the strong smell of piss on the corpse.

"Should we tell Shadow about this?" Blue asks

"I'll talk to him about it but I doubt he'll care for the most part. He might have a use for the few remaining intact clones, or the corpse. Or he might just dispose of them all. If he can survive the stench that is"

Blue nods, "has he found many versions of himself ?"

Sonic nods " too many, most of them die immediately "

Blue looks over at Sonic kinda freaked "what does he do with them"

Sonic looks at Blue "he hopes to find living clones to give them a chance of life, keep watch to see what they do with their freedom"

Blue nods "and how does he make sure they're not mistaken for him..."

Sonic laughs "he colours their quills... hes only released one, i wonder how he's doing "

Blue stands, tapping his foot slightly "none of these ones look alive"

Sonic looks at the monitors "no these ones are dead, lets take some scrap and get it home"

Blue and sonic both grab anything they can find. A rift crackles open in the middle of the room, a large chunk of ice crashes through. Both sonic and blue dash behind the vats to protect themselves from the ice shards.

Sonic looks through the rift, there appears to be a blue gem inaode the ice causing the rift.

"Theres a chaos emerald in there, if we remove it the rift may stable and close" Sonic shouts over the small blizzard open in the room

"The rift would close with your arm on the other side, you would lose your arm" blue warned

"Ill be fast" Sonic tries to run to the portal trying to grab at the encased emerald.

Blue pushes Sonic as a spike of Ice flies through the portal where Sonic once stood "I'll do it. Im faster"

"No, we gotta think smarter not faster. Ill fire a chaos spear at the ice trying to blast the emerald out of the portal"

"Ill catch it too make sure the emeralds doesn't break" Blue confirmed

Sonic aims carefully "Chaos Spear" a lance of light is sent through the portal and the emerald blasts out at high speed.

Blue runs to catch the emerald.

When he touches it he feels its infinite energy.

"Well done Blue!"

The rift snaps closed, the air smells of ozone as the rift fades. 

Sonic smiles at blue, "you can probably use chaos control too"  
Blue looks at the blue emerald in his hand "of course I can, im awesome "

Sonic nods "yeah we are "

Sonic and blue head back up to the surface, its now late at night. They run back to the city, blue looks at how beautiful it is all lit up.

"Tails and Eggman worked out all the electronics of the city. Even constructing clean energy efficient generation techniques"

"Robotnik and clean anything dont usually go in the same sentence, least of all energy"  
Blue says as he looks up at the wind turbines in the shallows, each one has eggmans logo on the side.

"Government?" Blue asks looking for elaboration on how its run

"The economy is based on a credit system that is tracked and managed by a A.I built by Tails. Repairs are done automatically by Eggmans repair drones. Important decisions get brought up to our temple by the people and we do the best we can to help them.  
Keeping the peace is difficult... a small group is trying to police but no book of laws are published, anything too questionable gets a moral judgement by random townfolk"

Blue nods "sounds like organised chaos"

Sonic shrugs "eh it works "

Blue looks at a chilli dog stall, "you don't happen to have credits on you do you "

Sonic smiles, getting out a card labelled 300 "heres all you'll ever need, they'll give you the change "

Blue grins happy "way past cool" he takes the card and buys two chilli dogs, grabbing the dogs and change before running back to sonic.  
"Got you one too"

Sonic takes it, "thanks blue, these are the best"  
Blue nods in agreement "too right " eating the chilli dog quickly.


	28. The mandatory alcohol party orgy chapter *

As sonic and blue enter the temple they hear music.  
Sonic smiles "sounds like tails is holding a party, wanna join in"

Blue grins "is sally there"

Sonic smirks ,"ill take that as a yes. Lets go, its up in the hangout room "

Blue hands sonic the satchel of scrap, and runs upstairs to the party. Sonic follows him "wait up , blue how old are you... "

Blue shrugs, "well I don't remember how long i was robotisised, but it was about a year, and I was almost 17 when I was captured. Im probably 18 "

Sonic raises an eyebrow "you better be, tails parties involve a lot of drinking "

Blue is now more interested, running upstairs faster.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "yet you still act like you're 15 " he follows blue upstairs. 

Blue is looking around the room, eggman is playing the electric guitar. Knuckles is playing the drums, mephilis and shadow seem to be singing (to the melody of This Machine by Julien-k )

Mephilis sings first "  
A shadow of myself, just who am I?  
The sky darkens  
A tragic destiny  
You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod, or  
Trapped in that core - no-one would know  
What i could have done.  
The power that is me"

Shadow smiles, singing the chorus  
"  
We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the long years pass by."

Mephilis sings the second part of the chorus  
"We all danced in fire  
Looking thru the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the long years drag on"

Shadow grins, swiftly kissing mephilis before singing  
"  
With you in the fight - my heart lives  
Change surroundings  
A jewel in history  
A crystal hope you are - and you know  
True Power is now locked away - and no one knows  
This power is a key  
This power changes me"

Mephilis blushes, singing the final chorus  
"  
We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the long years pass by.  
We all danced in fire  
Looking thru the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the long years drag on"

The rest is instrumental as shadow and mephilis are too busy kissing to sing.

Blue looks over to Sally who is staring at the glass of rum in her hand. He walks over, grabbing a glass from the table as he walks. 

Sally allready looks a bit tipsy, being her first time drinking.

Blue swigs at his drink "hey Sal, hows the party"

Sally smiles "better now, what took you so long?"

Blue shows sally the chaos emerald, "it seems like a source of power from this dimension, instead of power rings this sonic uses these chaos emeralds "

"I don't know, Mephiles seems to enjoy the taste of a power ring"

"Taste??" Blue questions

"Yep"

"Out of all the things I've eaten that takes the cake. Imagine eating something with that much energy" Blue says wide eyed

"Really, I'm sure you know some people with energy to match" Sally said with a seductive smirk

Blue smiles back "of course I know him, he's me"

Sally laughs "you need to drink more of this stuff, we're gonna play some fun game silver would be hosting, i was gonna sit out after the last one he proposed, but if you want to play "

Blue downs the alcohol in his glass, feeling the warmth "whats the game, "

Sally smiles "monopoly, but with the extra rules that if you want to buy something but don't have the money you can give up an item of clothing for it, or give an item of clothing to steal a property from someone else"

Blue tilts his head "I don't wear much clothing"

Sally ponders for a moment "ok if you don't have clothes but you want a property then you can get 50 monopoly money per stroke by one person anywhere they want"

Tails adds to the rule "any load moan means immediate bankruptcy"

Everyone agrees to the chosen rules but quickly starts to regret it as the game goes underway.

Chuck and eggman have both decided to call it a night, headed back down to the workshop. 

Rw1:  
Silver moves first, smiling as he happily purchases a property with money.  
Tails moves next , giving up a shoe to steal the property silver bought.  
Silver smiles "oi"  
Tails winks and sticks his tongue out.  
Sonic smiles, rolling his dice, then frowning as hes immediately sent to jail.

Bunnie smiles, rolling the dice and buying the station.  
Antoine smiles, rolling a 6 and buying the closest light blue.

Shadow rolls and gets a double, he ends up buying two places of different colours brown and light blue.

Sally rolls a comunity chest and gets sent to the electric company.

Blue rolls and buys a space.

Mephilis rolls and lands on Tails space allready losing out on money.

Rw2:

Silver smiles, rolling, buying the place he lands on with whats left of his money. 

Tails smirks, then frowns as he ends up landing on silvers space, passing silver the rent.

Sonic rolls to get out of jail, and immediately buys a place 

Bunnie sighs as she rolls to move from the station to the electric company , passing the rent to sally.

Antoine rolls a double 3, also landing on the electric company. "Im not paying ze rent, i own the electric company now"  
Antoine takes off his jacket, throwing it at Sally.  
Sally hands over the electric company, "stripping already are you?"

Antoine smiles "i still have one item left to give" gesturing to his jeans 

Sally tilts her head "what happened to your shoes?"

Antoine smiles "left them upstairs"

Shadow rolls double 5, landing pretty far around the board.

Sally smirks at Antoine, as she moves around the board, 

Blue rolls, smiling as he lands on the space after the electric company "bad luck Antoine, im too fast for you "

Mephilis rolls again, landing on the electric company, reluctantly handing the money to Antoine. 

Rw3:

Silver rolls a few spaces before Go and lands on park place, a notoriously good place to buy but he lacks the funds to do so. He hands over 1 of 2 gloves he has to get the space.

Tails not to allow Silver to get an advantage hands over a shoe to take board walk, a property of the same colour as parkplace.

Sonic rolls a 1 and a 2, deciding he's too far behind for anyone to land on any property he gives up a shoe for a space closer to the others.

Bunnie rolls onto a property that shadow had bought earlier and passes over the measly 20 rent.

Antoine rolls getting an orange space and looking at his dwindling budget.

Shadow rolls a water works and buys it.

Sally lands on a pink space, buying it.

Blue lands on Sally's pink space giving up his allready small funds

Mephiles rolls onto an orange space by rolling double 5 and takes it.

Rw4:

Silver rolls over go, landing on the place Antoine got, handing over the rent. 

Tails smirks landing on his own property. 

Sonic rolls a double, landing on the water company, giving up his other shoe for it.  
Taking a swig from his drink.

Bunnie lands on the prime property, noticing that tails has purchased hotels on it. "What happens now hun?, I can't afford rent so steep"

Tails smirks "guess you pay with clothes "

Bunnie nods, slowly stripping out of her clothes releasing her large breasts "im gonna take that property off your hands tails "

As she sits back down Antoine puts an arm around her 

Antoine rolls a perfect double 6 , landing on the green space sonic owns. Sonic grins as he takes his money.

Shadow rolls next to Antoine.

Sally lands on a red property, giving up the majority of her money to buy it.  
Blue rolls on Antoines orange space giving him a small amount of dollars.

Mephiles lands on a space of shadows that has a few properties on it. He is removed of most of his money when trying to pay.

Rw5:

Silver rolls, landing on the electrical company, handing his other glove to steal it from Antoine.

Tails smirks noticing Silver is out off clothes and gives away a glove to steal park place leaving Tails with a monopoly on dark blue, he rolls and places properties on dark blue.

Silver looks at Tails and grunts, "you just really want me to need a stroking don't you Tails"

Tails laughs "nooo" he says sarcastically.

Sonic rolls onto a railway and buys it

Bunnie looks at her lack of money, standing up "ok i need money " 

"How much do you need?" Tails asks

"200, four strokes offered to anyone"

Antoine gives up 200 monopoly bucks

He slowly strokes around her vagina, 2 strokes spent teasing her. 1 stroke across her nether regions. Then slightly during the last stroke he inserts his finger causing Bunnie to bite her lip.

Antoine smiles,  
"Mon cherie, needing money already, shocking "  
Bunnie rolls, landing on the light blue property Antoine owns. 

Antoine rolls and unfortunately lands on Tails high rent blue properties as karma has it he couldn't afford it and must give 350 too Tails.

Antoine stands up, undoing his jeans and stepping out of them, passing them to tails to claim the blue property. 

Antoine smiles "i need money, anyone who wants to pay me 50 per stoke can "

Antoine stands up on the chair, 

Tails beamed up" for 350 that is 7 strokes, are you up for that."

Tails applies two strokes which causes his dick to leave the sheath then one stroke underneath the head of his dick.

The coyote bites his lip to the pleasure.

Silver licks his hand and runs his fingers around his dick causing Antoine to make a silent gasp. Making two strokes around his dick.

Bunnie then puts her finger on the tip slowly rubbing it making two strokes which causes a slightly louder moan as he attempts to keep quiet.

He is still In the game but by this point Antoine is horny and close to moaning loudly.

Sonic smirks "risky move there Antoine, you could have easily been out"

Antoine shifts slightly on the seat.

Blue looks at Sally who had been looking away from the goings on. "Is this the usual way the games go ?"

Sally shrugs "seems like it, having fun blue?"

Blue smirks, winking at Sally "id be having more fun if you happened to lose a bit of clothing "

Shadow rolls landing on the only blue still owned by tails, handing over a shoe, only to be countered by tails handing over a sock.  
Shadow growls, handing over his other shoe.  
Tails smirks, handing over his other sock.  
Shadow smiles, winking "do you want to strip completely tails?" Shadow pulls off a sock and slaps it at tails. 

Tails reluctantly hands over the blue property. Shadow looks at Antoine, throwing a sock at him. "Yours too"  
Antoine hands over his property 

Sally laughs and rolls, landing on one of Sonics properties, "i can't afford rent..."

Sally takes off her vest and hands it to sonic to claim the water company from him.

Blue smirks, rolling a double landing on an empty yellow, buying it.

Mephilis sighs, looking at his dwindling funds, he rolls onto the electric company, handing over the last of his money.  
"Why did I agree to this... i don't wear clothes "

Rw6

Silver rolls an 8 and gets to free parking "phew a bit of a mine field

Tails goes past GO and collects 200 dollers and rolls onto a chance card which takes him too an un owned pink space.

Sonic rolls on Tails space giving up some money to Tails.

Bunnie rolls and lands on Tails newly owned pink space giving up a small amount as her money slowely dwindles.

Antone rolls past Go and collects 200 but quickly loses it as he lands on income tax "just my luck"

Shadow goes past Go collects 200 and gets a community chest that sends him to a railway.

Sally gives up a shoe to take a red space furthering her monopoly. Then she rolls and goes too jail. 

Blue looks at the Sally without any money and only one boot lefts and smirks "getting a bit desperate princess"

Sally rolls her eyes "this is fine"

Blue rolls onto Sonics green space and gives ups some cash.

Mephiles rolls onto a second orange but lacks the funds too buy it "that space would be useful as I allready own a orange" he stands up. " give me money, 150 bucks is required"

Shadow smirks. He stands up next too Mephiles putting one hand on his throat and one hand on his dick.

He forces his tongue into mephilis mouth as he makes three rapid strokes to his member, giving him 150 bucks Mephiles breaths heavily but doesn't moan. He buys the property.

Sally is looking at mephilis dick, blue catches her staring.  
Blue understands, whispering to sally "that doesn't even look mobian , it looks more like a tentacle "

Rw7:

Silver rolls onto the red not owned by sally, buying it.

Tails rolls onto silvers new red space. Handing over the money. 

Sonic picks up a chance card... to to Jail "dangit"

Bunnie lands on free parking, sighing happily.

Antoine rolls and lands on the unowned pink. "I need money, 150 " he stands up, his dick still unsheathed.

Shadow has the most money and stands up. Antoine looks visibly worried after seeing how he treated Mephiles earlier he gulps

Shadow smirks "I would go easy on you, but you have hit me in the dick before"

Shadow offers 200 bucks, walking over people to get to Antoine, leaning forward biting him hard on the shoulder. Giving four slow strokes of his dick.

Antoine moans loudly at both the bite and the strokes. 

Silver cheers "Antoine's out, his properties are now up for grabs"

Shadow walks back to his seat, proud of himself, Antoine looks nervous still, carefully rubbing where shadow bit him.

Bunnie smirks "oh no Antoine, you're out first "

Shadow looking happy with himself rolls onto sonics yellow property and pays the small amount too Sonic.

Sally decides too give up her last bit of clothing her left boot too get out of Jail. She rolls and lands on her own pink square.

Blue looks at her, fully naked while Im fully clothed scandalous and proceeds too roll. Landing on Shadows blue space that has all the properties on it and must pay 800, Blue has 300.

Blue takes of his gloves too get the two blue spaces in an attempt not too pay.

Shadow laughs and takes of his two rings on his wrist "try again"

Blue takes off his shoes leaving himself completely naked.

Shadow matches that, taking off his gloves also making him fully naked.

Blue now has alot of money to pay out. He stands "Anyone willing to help a guy out?"

Shadow tallys up how many strokes would be necessary for blue to have enough to pay.  
"12 strokes blue, now not many of us have the money for that" shadow waves 600 bucks at blue.  
Sonic smirks, "ill offer 200 for four strokes "

Blue sighs, taking 200 from sonic and 400 from shadow, standing up to let them touch him. 

Sonic breathes cold air on Blues slightly unsheathed dick making it erect without the use of any strokes.

He wets a finger and rubs on the head of the dick stroking softly and quickly 4 times.

Shadow puts lube on his hand and rubs the head, slowly edging the cobalt blue hedgehog.

When Blue starts vibrating in pleasure Shadow speeds up his pace.  
"Ye-"

Blue doesn't moan loudly but as Shadow stops he can't stop shaking from need.

Blue tries to breathe deeply to get his aching need under control. Paying the extortionate rent to shadow. Blue sits down moaning slightly as he sits down. 

Mephilis sighs standing up "im gonna get that orange Antoine had, need 150 "  
Tails smirks, looking at mephilis "ill pay"  
Tails walks over, taking the tip of mephilis dick in his mouth, licking the velvety flared tip three times before pulling off. Mephilis moans softly. 

Mephilis takes the money, buying the orange before rolling and landing on the unowned yellow.

Rw8:  
Silver looks at Tails "you keeping those gloves forever?" Tails laughs, "I know if I lose these you'll use those detachable legs as stripping to fuck me over, maybe litterally."

Silver rolls onto a chest that takes him to Go and he collects 200 dollers.

Tails rolls buying himself a railway.

Sonic stands" I need money to get out of Jail" Tails obliged 4 strokes. Tails applied a small shock to Sonic nether regions creating a immediate hard erection. Tails then lubes up the now erect shaft and puts his ass over it.

Sonic not expecting this gasps quickly. Sonic thrusts into Tails more then the 4 permitted times and Sonic leaks pre-cum into Tails ass.

Bunnie looks at the people in the lead being Shadow at top, Silver then Tails.

Bunnie lands on Sally's red space giving up some money too Sally.

Shadow rolls and lands on Tails new bought railway Shadow hands over 25, Tails reveals he has two railways and therefore the rent is 50. With a grunt Shadow passes another 25 to Tails.

Silver pours everyone another drink, Blue drinks it too quickly and starts getting really drunk and more horny.

Sally gets a bit more tipsy.

Everyone else casually drinks it at there own pace.

Sally rolls onto a chance space and everyone must give her 50 dollers

Blue whimpers" I dont quite have that" only having 35 dollars to his name

Sally crawls over to blue swaying her ass as she does "well thats too bad isn't it" she licks the head of Blues dick causing it to tense and Blue to wimper in desperation.

Blue rolls next shaking, he drops the dice, double 1, he lands on boardwalk shadows other blue. He owes 400 dollers.

He would be out but Sally gives him a rescue line "I could help with that"

Blue desperately nods

Sally has 8 strokes, she licks down the side of Blues dick teasing it more then taking it deeply into her mouth and hand she goes up and down as Blue thrusts for even more pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Noooo" with a loud moan Blue cums into Sallys mouth.

Swallowing the cum "another one bites the dust" Sally said then kissing Blue on the mouth.  
Blue blushes heavily, hes never done anything like that before, other than alone in his room thinking about Sally.. and to have had sally do it to him in a room of people who are watching.  
It would be taboo in his world. 

Mephilis sighs looking at the board and then his lack of money. Sighing louder as he lands on one of shadows blues.

"Can I get another one out" Shadow says bragging

800 dollers, that is 16 strokes.

Shadow tackles Mephiles lubes up his hands and pushes a finger up Mephiles' tight ass.

After a few inserts Mephilis' tentacle dick is allready leaking pre-cum.

Shadow inserts another finger making Mephiles gasp.

Shadow quickens the pace until making Mephiles moan slightly, after many thrusts Mephiles forgets about the game completely and just wants release, he accidentally makes a loud moan.

Without any release Shadow stops.

"I will punish you later for this Shadow" Mephilis warns "I look forward to it" Shadow replies

Mephilis growls, 

Rw8:

Silver rolls giving shadow some money on a brown space but he easily pays it by passing GO.

Tails rolls getting a chance card "I win a fashion contest I get 100 dollers" taking money from the bank.

Sonic rolls getting out of jail rolls on Sally's pink space.

He is out of funds and Silver gets up this time "I can pay for that" Silver uses telekinesis to stroke Sonics prostate. He squirms uncontrollably gasping heavily moaning lightly.  
When Silver rubs his dick on Sonics, his moans only gets louder.

Sonics properties are lost as he leaves the game.

Bunnie rolls worried about her chances of victory she rolls and lands on Sally's water supply.

She looks down at her low funds "oh no" she stands. Sally stands up too meet Bunnies gaze as she kisses her.

She trails her hand down too meet her clit, when she rubs Bunnie immediately get weak in the knees and falls leaving Sally ontop of her.

Sally worms herself down to bunnies clit and engulfs it with her mouth. She does a few light sucks as Bunnie can't take anymore and flails and moans "harder YESS"

Sally drunkenly stumbles as she gets back up and Bunnie moves to sit on Antoine's lap.

Shadow rolls and passes GO landing on his brown property

Sally rolls Silvers electric company and lowers her funds.

Rw9:

Silver smiles and rolls, onto the electric company.

Tails frowns as he lands on shadows blue... taking off a glove "my blue "

Silver smirks, detaching one of his legs "mine"

Tails growls, taking off his other glove, only for silver to remove his other leg. 

Tails sighs, counting how many strokes he needs to pay for the rent.

26...

Tails nods "26 strokes 1300 money's "

Silver looks at tails "can I put my legs back on, i need them to make tails lose "

Shadow nods "only because they are literally your legs"

Silver smirks, "im fully prepared to lose for this,"

Silver crawls onto tails lap, lubricating Tails' dick before slowly lowering himself onto it.  
Tails growls, pushing silver onto the table, slowly thrusting into him.

Tails attempt to go slowely to keep his victory but with each continous thrust Tails can feel himself get closer. 

He bites his lips as he quickens his thrusting into Silver.

Shadow smacks Tails ass causing a yelp from Tails and causing him to go in really deep inside Silver but he refuses to moan.

After a few more thrusts Tails cums successfully without moaning but he has not completed the amount of strokes he needs.

With cum leaking from Silvers asshole Tails continues to thrust. Tails is doing squeeky quiet moans as he forces his vocal cords to not react to his undeniable pleasure.

His thrusts get extremely quick as he can't hold himself back.

His moans get quicker and quicker.after each thrust his moans get louder and louder.

"Fuck me harder Tails" Silver pleads

After many more thrusts Tails cums again with a loud moan.

Even though he admits his defeat, he refuses to let Silver win now and continues thrusting and touching Silvers dick. When Tails strokes had finished he falls to the floor covered in his own cum.

"That was a close one Tails, I didn't know if you were gonna win that one"

Tails just lies there with his eyes rolled back 

Shadows turn, he looks at the board, 

Landing on the electrical company, handing silver the rent.

Sally smiles, landing on her red property. 

Rw10:

Silver rolls, landing on Sally's heavily propetied red spaces, handing over the majority of his money. 

Shadow smirks as he lands on free parking 

Sally smiles as she lands on an empty green space. 

Rw11:

Silver rolls onto Sally's other red space, sighing as he counts what money he has and how many strokes he needs to receive,  
"20 strokes..."

Sally eyes up Silvers allready firm dick. She puts her fingers over Silvers dick and start too masturbate him. After his previous excitement from Tails it doesn't take much before his dick tenses.

Sally lubes up her fingers and puts them into Silvers ass, still agape from Tails thrusts.

While jerking off Silver she tickles his prostate causing him to squirm. His dick tenses and Silvers voice croaks from her torture.

As she tickles and pumps with a stifled moan Silver cums over Sally.

Sally in her drunken state doesn't even notice the sticky liquid that had been streamed over her chest.

Knowing that after he had cum the head is overly sensitive she rubs its tip tickling it until Silver can't take it anymore.

"Thats 20 strokes" Shadow said rescuing Silver.

"Aww" Sally says "I was close"

Silver hands everyone another drink in an attempt to keep the game interesting.

Everyone slurps it down. Sally can no longer walk straight and Silver has to keep himself from giving Tails a lap dance. Shadow seems especially growlly, it intimidates Sally.

Shadow rolls onto a yellow completing his monopoly he places houses and hotels on it

Sally rolls on shadows brown place. Giving a small amount of money to shadow.

Rw12: 

silver rolls and goes to Jail, he rolls to get out but fails.

Shadow rolls the chance chest next to the extortionate properties Silver owns. He gets 100 dollers

However when Sally lands on a chance she gets sent to a yellow space that Shadow owns with hotels. She counts her money. She doesn't have enough. She stands.

Shadow growls as he walks towards her. "18 strokes 900 dollers."

She gulps as she tries to think of a way to keep her from moaning.

Shadow grins and beckons Blue "make Sally moan your name would you blue"

Blue which had been jealous before didn't need to be asked twice.

Sally which had been quite worried about the roughness of Shadow was quite positively suprised.

With both Blue and Sally so drunk they wouldn't remember in the morning blue asks "whats my limit Sal?"

"You can do anything you want" Sal said seeing Blues erect member

Blue kisses Sally passionately, Sally instinctively starys rubbing at his Dick  
Sally gets layed onto the floor and spread open. Blue bites Sally's neck as he thrusts into her. He pinches her nipples as he does so.

Sally was shocked, she had never recieved so much pleasure, she moans quietly not wanting to lose at the game but also not wanting the pleasure too stop.

"Please.. please!!" She repeats Blues name as she is thrusts into

Blue nibbles onto Sallys exposed nipple causing a small cry.

After many thrusts Sally squirts over the floor. Her pussy being especially sensitive Blue keeps thrusting and starts rubbing at her clit. She can't contain herself. Her moans start restricted and continues but as the thrusts continue she howls in a moan.

Blue pulls out, covering Sally's stomach with his cum.

"Then there were two" Silver says

Rw13

Silver rolls to get out of jail, landing on the now vacant red properties.

Shadow rolls landing on one of the blue spaces silver owns. 

Shadow sighs "i have 1000 bucks... so i need 20 strokes, good luck silver "

Silver gulps at the challange. Shadow was not someone at the club looking for a good time. Shadow needed to be forced into submission.

"Don't you mean master!" Silver stands in an attempt to get as much power as possible.

Silver needs to get a moan now or he may not win.

Silver uses his telekinesis to restrain his arms and legs and pushed Shadow against the floor.

Using his power he spreads Shadows legs. Shadow starts breathing heavily.

"Aroused allready? My slut it's only just begun" silver said to him playing as a dominatrix.

Shadow starts to get an erection.

Silver puts his cold robotic foot on Shadows erection and start doing strokes with the clawed foot. Silver summons a whip 

Mephiles watches this play of domination. He isn't impressed by the terrible acting Silver is doing but he does take notes on what he's doing.

Shadow looks at the sharp claws so close to his member, while shadow is distracted silver whips him across the chest.  
Shadow moans softly.  
Silver puts his foot down harder on shadows erection. 

Silver smirks "my oh my you're such a needy slut, so aroused even though ive only done 7 strokes."

Silver lifts his foot off of shadow, leaning down to where shadow is restrained breathing onto shadows strained erection. Shadow wriggles against his restraints, grunting softly. 

Silver whips shadows thighs, making him bite his tongue trying to muffle his moans silver bends back down whispering to shadow "im gonna make you beg"

Shadow moans softly.  
Silver pushes shadows legs apart to the point at which its likely uncomfortable. Biting hard on shadows freshly whipped thighs.  
Moving a hand to stroke shadows tip.  
Shadow gasps loudly letting out a low drawn out moan at the bite.  
Silver sucks slightly before moving to the other thigh, biting hard.

Shadow struggles against his restraints "aa.. aah."

Silver licks the bite mark, moving closer to shadows dick before biting down.  
Shadows dick twitches as shadow growls loudly.

Silver still has 10 strokes left. He lifts shadows hips off the floor, slightly lubricating himself before pushing himself into shadows ass, counting each thrust.  
Biting down on shadows shoulder as he pushes in.

Shadow throws his head back, moaning a bit louder "aaa. Mmm "  
Silver slaps shadow "beg for me"  
Shadow moans loudly "aaah silver please..."

Silver growls, thrusting deep and pulling out "you're my bitch shadow "

Shadow moans loudly "im ... yours "

Silver fucks shadows ass roughly, cumming deep inside, removing his restraints and leaving him on the floor dripping. 

Tails is looking on shocked "i didn't know you could play that rough Silver"

Silver just looks at Tails and raises his shoulders "neither did I, it was fun though"

Everyone's attention is drawn to a loud moan from the other couch. 

Sally looks over, blushing as she looks on. She finds Antoine with a hand full of Bunnies hair as he takes her doggy style.

They are both moaning loudly as he thrusts into her drunkenly.

Blue is staring on, "oh... why is Antoine so fit?"

Antoine moans loudly , leaning forward, kissing Bunnie on the neck. "Ah mon amour... im ... you feel so good "

Bunnie moans, her body shuddering slightly as she orgasms, Antoine thrusts deep into her, filling her up with his cum.

Blue finds the sexual act in front of him very arousing. His arousal becomes very transparent when he finds himself touching his own erection.

Sally notices Blue touching his erection and sits behind him and starts rubbing his dick.

Bunnie watches Antoins jizz leak out of her. She then flips Antoine and starts sucking on his dick.

Blue moans loudly as he watches them, he ejaculates over himself as Sally pumps him.

Silver smiles "guess you're all too busy for another drink. Something less strong though"

Bunnie pulls off of Antoine's dick, quickly downing the drink. 

Blue sits on the seat next to Antoine, clearly very drunk. "Hey Ant, You and Bunnie ey?"

"Yess mon cherie and me have ze gotten quite close, no?".

"That's an understatement. You guys are cute. Not as cute as Sal, but pretty damn cute"

Antoine accepts his attempt of a complement. "You and sally have finally gotten it on now, im happy for you"  
Antoine downs his drink. "And ze sight was quite ah...hot "

Blue blushes "umm I mean. Thanks" 

Antoine smiles up and Bunnie who is stumbling a lot , Antoine catches her "mon cherie, you've had a bit too much "

Blue sighs looking at the drink given to him. His ultra fast metabolism meaning he is rapidly sobering. Sally walks over, straddling his hips, lowering herself onto his dick. 

Blue moans, flipping sally beneath him, so her head rests on Antoine's thigh. 

Blue inserts his penis causing the drunken Sally to moan on Antoins lap causing Antoine to go erect.

Blue thrusts into Sally and her moans causes Antoine to moan slightly

Blue squeezes her nipples and Antoine starts too feel desperate again.

Sally notices this and looks to blue, he nods and Sally puts her mouth over Antoines erections moaning into it as she is thrusted into.

Sally grabs hold of her own breast squeezing as she is penetrated with a long hard dick on both ends.

She reaches an early orgasm.moaning around Antoine's length. Antoine tilts his head back "aah , Sally "

Blue thrusts hard into Sally as she squirts onto the couch.

Antoine moans as he is close to cumming. When Sally goes deep onto Antoine's dick Antoine cums. The load takes her by suprise and ends up all over her face. She moves backwards as Blue was pulling out. She puts Blue in so deep that he came inside her.

Blue looks shocked, then panicked "oh ... i didn't mean to finish inside"

Sally gets frantic "oh no" she ponders for a moment "I'm sure theres a solution to this. Ill ask Tails if it's possible to stop the birthing process"

Antoine nervously looks at Bunnie.  
Bunnie just laughs "pregoronat?"  
"This is serious Bunnie, I do not know the first thing about being a father"  
Bunnie just laughs "shhhh Antoine Jr will hear you. come to bed Ant, we'll think in the morning" Bunnie drags Antoine onto her and falls asleep. 

Everyone else falls asleep, they can deal with it in the morning


	29. The threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, adult themes, no smut

The next morning everyone is awoken by Chuck opening the blinds letting in light that attacks everyones eyes.

"Well there kiddos by the smell I can tell you had fun, ooh if I were your age. Well anyway, time to get up now"

Chuck hands everyone a bottle of water and there favourite breakfast.

Bunnie wakes "thanks Chuck, what happened last night Antoine?"

Antoine has no idea how to answer that she may have a baby due to yesterday 

Sally wakes ahe touches her fur too find dry cum on her chest, mouth, stomach and thighs.  
"Blue, any idea where all this stickyness came from?"

Blue wakes "stickyness?"

"Yes, stickyness"

"Oh did I, take your virginity" Blue thinks and remembers more "wait didn't I cream inside"

Sally raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms "you what"

Tails wakes and hears the fuss "guys don't worry" he says then starts to fall back asleep.

"What do you mean? Tails!" Sally yells into his hungover ears

Tails freaks from the yelling and starts rubbing his head better "in this room theres no getting pregnant, males are like, shooting blanks" tails does finger guns

"..."

Antoine immediately grabs Tails and swings him "ahh thank you Tails. J'adore your technological wonders"

Bunnie sighs "let me guess Antoine , you came in me too "

"We had perhaps gone a little far with the drinks, no?"

Blue laughs as he evades the question

Sallys notices the really salty taste in her mouth, then she remembers that she had given Antoine a blow job "damn I was messed up yesterday" she attempts to wipe away most of the dried up cum and drinks water to rid of the salty taste

Antoine stands up, trying to find his jeans "well don't know about anyone else, but i had a lot of fun "

Chuck chuckles "well I'm glad"

Silver wakes "I AM THE STRIP MONOPOLY CHAMP!... oh hi uncle Chuck"

Chuck says a hi back then moves up too Blue and Sally "You guys finally got together?"

"Yeah uncle, we did" Blue and Sally blushes.

Ginger runs up "hey guy? Did you all have the adult fun time. Together??"

Blue and Sally shy away from the question.

"Ginger!" Tails yells "thats not a polite question to ask"

Ginger sits carefully avoiding white stains and uknown liquids "why?"

Tails sighs "because people may not be comfortable discussing there adult fun time with a child or any other person"

Ginger ponders for a moment "I have a question. Does everyone really love everyone extra specially here"

Tails ponders "sex is a complecated Ginger, people sometimes just do it, people restrict it, people treasures it and people throw it away. Sex is important to each adult in there own way it. People make there own rules for sex"

Ginger smiles "I think I understand and also you guys DID have adult fun times together!"

Ginger runs too Chuck "great uncle Chuck, they all had sex together"

Chuck lifts up Ginger "hoo boy, are you supposed to say things like that?"

Ginger looks down "no chuck. I'm sorry"

Tails looks at Chuck "how do you do that? parenting him is getting pretty difficult these days"

Chuck laughs "if i can raise sonic, i certainly can raise Ginger "

Tails sighs "in not very good at parenting "

Antoine has put on his jeans, carefully folding his jacket in his arms, he helps Bunnie get dressed.

Blue streches, running to find his shoes and gloves. Bringing Sally's clothes to her. 

Tails puts on his clothes, leading Ginger out of the room.

Silver streches, checking the latches on his legs. Before going to find his gloves.

Mephilis puts shadows clothes back on him before waking him up. Shadow sits up, hissing as he strokes his tender thighs.

Silver pats blue on the shoulder "enjoy your night blue?"

Blue smiles "who wouldn't, never had fun like that in my universe "

Sally rolls her eyes, putting a hand on her hip " its taboo, you shouldn't just go around fucking each other... theres not enough of us left to do that "

Antoine speaks up "ah but here is different no?"

Sally walks up to Antoine, looking sternly at him.  
Sally pokes Antoine hard on the bridge of his nose with each word "and you Antoine, if you hurt bunnies feelings ill make you regret it "

Antoine looks nervous, stuttering "no princess, i would never do that "

Bunnie looks at Antoine, sighing 

Mephilis streches catlike and fluidly. "I feel like breaking something, who wants to join me"

Sonic looks confused "what?"

Mephilis sighs "well bad Robotnik knows that we're in a different dimension, so i say i go into his dimension and blow shit up"

Antoine smiles, walking over to silver whispering into his ear. Silver nods, summoning a dark leather jacket with steel studs. Antoine puts it on and throws his old jacket onto the chair.  
"Count me in mephilis"

Mephilis nods, "anyone else? "

Sally sighs "ok i guess, someone sane has to go"

Antoine gasps "how rude, insinuating zat i am a little crazy. "

Sally puts a hand on her hip, "lets just go"

Mephilis nods, opening the portal. 

Antoine smiles, getting on his hoverboard. Mephilis summons his hoverboard. 

Sally walks over "wheres mine?"

Mephilis shrugs "guess you gotta share, Antoine's is less pointy so youll probably be safer on his"

Sally sighs, standing on the back of Antoine's hoverboard 

Antoine nods to mephilis as they speed off to the large power station in the vicinity. 

Sally holds tightly to Antoine as he expertly weaves between debris.

As they get closer they suddenly get knocked from there boards as a large orange dome of energy appears.

"A force field?" Sally questions 

Immediately swatbots surround them "surrender"

"This is new" Sally noted

"I think we should get out of here!" Antoine stated

They get back to there boards and speed off avoiding laser fire as they dissapear.

"This is different, Robotniks army and security has never been this huge".

Jetpack bots fly over scouting for the three freedom fighters.

A large booming voice vibrates there skulls "I would remember a surrender, or I will simply rebuild you after you die"

"Where is zat voice coming from"  
"It's Robotnik!" Sally confirmed  
"Should we leave?" Mephiles asks  
Sally thinks for a second "we need to do some damage first"  
Mephiles smiles "fun!"

Mephiles looks outside at the small army. His crystals glowing softly.  
"Lets see what i have here to work with.. iron...sulphur... nice "

Mephilis stands forward, putting his hands out pulling one bot at him. Shredding it.

Mephilis uses the sulphur and iron to create pyrite shards. "Bot say buhbye "  
Mephilis fires the shards through the nearest circle of bots, pulling them back to him for the next shot. While he's recovering them one of the bots hits him with a laser.

Mephilis falls to the floor "that laser packs an extra punch" Mephilis summons clones and tentacles to try to attack all the bots surrounding him.

A jetpack bot primes a explosive cannon , aiming at mephilis "resistance is futile"

Antoine growls, running up one of the tentacles, drawing his sword. He jumps and slices at the bot.

Sally uses Nicoles radar to identify the numbers they're up against.

"Guys this is only the scout team. We need to move now"

Mephilis opens a portal back quickly pushing Sally and Antoine through, jumping through and closing it, a bot makes it partway through the portal before it closes. 

Back in Ginger screams, looking at the torso of the bot crawling towards sonic. Antoine stamps on it, cutting off its head.

Mephilis flops down on the floor, melting into purple mist before reforming , a huge grin on his face "wooooooooo that was awesome."  
Antoine looks at his hands, they're shaking heavily. "What is this, I feel awesome "

Sally glares "WE COULD HAVE DIED, CAN YOU GUYS BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE. "

"We are serious princess. We now know what sort of resistance we will find. "  
Antoine retorts.

Blue walks over, "so what sort of resistance will we find now"

Eggman listens in

Mephilis shrugs "heavy resistance "

Blue taps his foot on the floor "can you be a bit more specific "

Mephilis counts on his claws, "forcefields, jetpack bots, lasers, explosives, oh and the ability to find our location pretty much instantly"

Blue nods at the list then gasps at the final bit "wait they found you instantly?"

Eggman speaks now "yes it sounds like our enemy is getting serious, either it's a final gambit in a bit to get us to give up or the far more likely scenario. Robotnik is scheming something that requires a far stronger army."

Tails thinks for a moment "what do you think he's scheming"

Eggman ponders "he's ambitious and he knows we're here. If I had to guess he's got a plan to wipe us all out and take this dimension as his own"

Sonic stands "why would he want this dimension!"

"Territory, expansion, resources. There are many reasons to expand his Robotropolis. I don't know how he plans to get here?" 

Chuck adds "he has the worlds greatest minds under his control. It wouldn't suprise me to find he's allready building a portal"

"Then we must destroy it!" Sonic yells

"It won't be that easy. Robotnik is a general first and a genius second. That portal is his greatest asset. It would be completely hidden and probably surrounded by the majority of his army" Blue says looking down "it may be impossible"

The screen in the hangout room suddenly becomes static . A voice that sends shivers down everyones spines emanates from the speakers "greetings, this is being broadcasted onto every frequency in your pathetic dimension. I am Robotnik, and you will soon be invaded by the Robotropolis Army. Surrendering is your only option. You have 24 hours to say goodbye"

Eggman runs downstairs to the lab, broadcasting the imminent lockdown message to his citizens. 

Everyone looks at the message. 

"Citizens of mobotropolis, this message will be played in the unlikely event that a version of myself has declared war on our wonderful city or dimension. Please remain calm. 

In the event our city comes under attack please head to your nearest shelter. 

In 12 hours the city will go into lockdown to protect not just our citizens but our way of life. After which our shields will remain up until the threat is dealt with. 

While our shields are up no members of the public can enter or leave the city. Depending on how long our city is in lockdown, food, electricity and water may become rationed. 

I ask all citizens to remain calm in such extreme circumstances. 

Long live Mobotropolis "

Blue looks at sonic "he really cares about this city doesn't he"

Sonic smiles "we all do"

Eggman runs back upstairs "he won't take this city"

"Ill get all the defences up and running" Tails offers

"I'll get the minor weapon systems of the Space Colony Ark online and ready"

Eggman enters a code on the computer and the Egg Mobile rises. Eggman sits in the Egg Mobile.

"Egg Mobile prepare all land and air missles online and ready to fire on my command"

Tails is equally hard working activating All Temple defences and unleashing drones and robots onto the city "we have ground and air troops prepared. To be honest those bots won't be able to defeat the highly advanced war bots"

Sally watches as the two geniuses plan to defend the city "we can't let them do all the work guys. Lets defend the city"

Metal nods, "i have something planned... but only as a last resort "

Sonic nods, "eggman any other ideas?"

Eggman nods, "let me connect to all my old bases... "

Sonic looks on the large screen, theres tons of red lights with a few yellow and even fewer green lights. There are about 8 with blue lights.  
"What are these"

Shadow walks over "i know exactly what they are, they're copies of me. The blue ones are likely the few that survived the vats being opened. ... i wonder how spiky is doing "

Eggman looks confused "spiky?"

Shadow smirks "surprisingly, my copies can gain sentience. Spiky was surprisingly nice to be around, accepted he was a copy. Decided to be his own person. Seemed third series at least, judging by how organic he was"

Eggman gasps " i thought they all thought they were the original "

Eggman types in a code "looks like 20 are still functional... its not much but theyll buy us time"

The door to the room slams open.  
A voice that sounds identical to shadows is heard "make that 21"

A shadow Android stands in the doorway, it has blue highlights instead of red. There is a lot of wiring poking out through a hatch in his head. 

Shadow looks over "spiky?... i thought you were in cometae"

Spiky crosses his arms, tipping his head back slightly "when i saw the broadcast, i thought you might want these"

Spiky throws two chaos emeralds at shadow. 

Eggman gasps, "that makes four"

Blue pulls out the chaos emerald he grabbed "five"

Chuck looks at the 2 sol emeralds "and these two... but would they work the same "

Tails shakes his head "unfortunately not they're polar opposites, their power can only be used together when we have 7 of each"

Sonic sighs "so we're missing two chaos emeralds still"

Silver gasps, running out of the room "ill be back in a bit"

Eggman is looking through any system that is still functional "it can't be... it was shot down 200 years ago, why would it still respond now. It shouldn't even function..."

Metal runs over, looking at the screen audibly shocked, "no...i knew it was still intact... but functional?"

Eggman sighs "we need all the firepower we can get. Theres a few battleships under the sand, two sawfish class, one mako class, one manta class...not many air to ground weapons on them still intact. Theres an egg carrier, but its running on backup power. Theres my current egg carrier. Of course we have the secondary weapons on the ark, our city defenses, and the few shadow androids we have left. But if she's still functional then we'll definitely have the edge."

Metal shakes his head "even still, should we... its just a reminder of my bad decisions . "

Sonic walks over, hugging metal

"No it's not the reminder of your bad decisions. It's symbolic of your own sentience, going beyond your programming. It isn't where you tried to destroy me, It's where I learned who you could be. A hot and powerful hedgehog, witha sexy body to boot" sonic winks

"I love you Sonic. I will defend this city"

"We both will Metal"

Metal turns to eggman "shall we get the fleet ready then"

Eggman nods, pressing buttons to summon all his ships to above the city. 

The first one is the newest egg carrier, arising from the lake outside the city

Sonic watches as the other egg carrier limps towards the city, clearly running on just one engine, having a slight lilt to it.

A few minutes later the intact sawfish battleships arrive, getting into formation behind the egg carriers. 

The mako class ship slowly floats between the two swordfish class ships.

Eggman looks out the window "wheres the rest?"


	30. Invaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RuneTek for writing this and the last few chapters while ive had tonsillitis

The manta class ship slowly glides over the city, it's surprisingly intact for how terrible its power readings were.

Everyone gets off their seats, going to stand on the balcony.

The city is eclipsed in darkness as the Final Fortress levitates over it. All of it's weaponry exposed in its Metalic glory.

Everyone stands in awe as the ship flies over the city it is protecting.

Suddenly the ship makes a explosive sounds as a forcefield around the fortress suddenly appears. Repair and fighter drones are released to orbit the Titan class war ship.

Sonic smiles "Robotnik doesn't stand a chance"

Metal nods, knowing his last resort.

Mephilis nods, focusing his energy through the power rings. Placing several thousand clones around the city, blankering the city with crystalline clones.

Silver runs back in. Holding a chaos emerald. "I knew susie would come through, she found it on her expedition, had it sent back here for me"

Blue nods "so just one missing?"

Everyone nods. 

The damaged titan ship, rapidly being repaired by the drones.

Eggman shows them a giant mech he's hurriedly built but he has no power source for. 

Knuckles smiles as he walks in "i know of one," placing the master emerald on the floor 

Eggman runs and hugs knuckles. 

Quickly he gets a bot to hold the master emerald and carefully places the giant Gem inside of the center of the Mech outside .

He sits in the the Egg Mobile and enters the Mech. It works the energy levels are more than enough.  
"Im ready to face me"

Everyone else readies themselves, bracing as the city's defensive shields go up.  
Everyone heads out to the bridge where mephilis predicts the portal will open. 

Everyone gets into position. Shadow takes a chaos emerald, silver another, tails takes one as he is able to increase the ampage of his electric power through it, sonic takes one, blue the 2nd to last, and metal takes the last one. Nodding at each other as they wait.

(Time skip)

Mephilis screeches, clutching his head "OK NOW I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS YOUR FIRST PORTAL ASSHOLE, BUT CAN YOU NOT TEAR THE FABRIC OF SPACE-TIME, ITS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A ITTY BITTY NEEDLE HOLE BUT YOU PRACTICALLY SHOVED A REVVING CHAINSAW THROUGH IT "

sonic looks at mephilis "is it opening?"

Mephilis sighs "yes sonic, its opening "

Watching the bridge Sonic quickly understand what Mephiles means as the shockwave of the portal opening causes a shockwave. Everyone grabs hold off something and power turns off for a second as electrons explode out off the thirty-story tall portal.

Eggman watches the portal closely. When a he registers droids going out of the portal. He fires land missiles.

The robots are unscathed.

"Tails, lightning strike "

Tails nods, sending a storm of lightning at the droids.

The scout droids fly up to the Final Fortress and land bots attack the city.

"Urgh" Eggman growls "Final Fortress activate all weaponry on attacking invading droids. ARK weaponry attack entering droids. Mephiles destroy the incoming droids"

Final fortress destroys every droid that attacks it. ARK fires directly at the portal. And the army of clones joined with the shadow androids fight off the droids in the city.

Blue points at the portal, "swatbots incoming"

Shadow and sonic nod, speaking together "chaos spear "

The droids metal and shields get ripped apart as the directed spears of chaos explodes energy across the droids.

"That was effective!"

They cant destroy all droids, the few that make it into the city gets attacked by land bots, drones and Mephiles clones. The ark explosive weaponry near the portal slows down the army.

"Does the robots never end!" Ginger shouted panicking from the temple

Chuck tries to calm Ginger down "they won't get past the Mephilis army and the Final Fortress. We have so much power in trying to defend the city. Even if they go through that the Temple defences will get them. You're completely safe Ginger"

Ginger looks at all his friends fighting "I wish I could help"

Chuck ponders for a moment "if you get close you can use your nanites to overclock the defence systems. Protecting the Temple"

Ginger nods moving to the hidden Bunker to optimise the defences.

He puts on the VR Cannon and using his nanites he fires the Temple defences on any flying droids that is attacking the city. It takes one shot to take its attention. Two shots to destroy it.

Silver and Tails is on top of the buildings closest to the portal. They use their lightning and telekinetic powers to destroy most of the flying drones coming from the portal.

The Mephiles clones that once blanketed the city is now dwindling. Mephilis shouts to eggman "im down to a few hundred left, and we're down to 15 shadows, spiky is down but still alive by the looks of it, ive had one of my clones move him to the basement." 

Smog comes from the portal covering the skies and the clear day.

A massive Titan ship comes out of the portal. Rivaling the size of The Final Fortress.

"Eggman if that thing comes through we are toast. How can we stop that thing?" Sonic yells over his communicator

Eggman grunts "Final Fortress full power to homing missiles. Ill get that ship down if I die trying"

Eggman in his mech runs across the city. The mechanical giants arms smash against the ship pushing it back into the other dimension.

Eggman punches the ship as hundreds of droids attack the mech.

Tails flies up to the Titan ship attaching a chip to a panel. "Ive attached malware to the ship. You have 15 minutes to destroy it before it's weaponry comes online"

Eggman wales on the ship while simultaneously wiping droids from the outer shell.

"Come on Sonic" shadow yells as he jumps onto the ship "CHAOS BLAST" he creates a massive explosion.

Sonic doesn't wait up "chaos spear" he fires into any weak point he can find

Silver and Tails taps there chaos emeralds together sharing there power between them, in unison they point at the ship "FARADAY BEAM" a massive yellow beam comes from there hands engulfs the Titan.

The Titan goes back online.

A screen on the Egg Mobile shoes a camara view of Robotnik "you are putting up quite a resistance. All for nought. 'The Titan' is a ship that gets stronger the more you hit it. You are about to feel all the energy given back to you" the screen turns off.

Eggman shouts "everyone get out of the way!" The Titan blasts a massive beam into the mech turning the master emerald into shards. The mech is blown to pieces and blasted through numerous buildings

Everyone screams "Eggman!"

Chuck stares as his friend who tried so hard for him and his planet is seemingly obliterated. 

"I'm not quite dead. Not yet. Mephilis we can't win today. 'Close. The. Portal'." Eggman says through shallow breaths and coughs.

"I can try" Mephilis vows

He runs to the opening, completely unsure on how to close a portal so brutally opened.

He gets close just under the breaching Titan.

Mephilis starts absorbing energy from the portal, forcing the portal to seal. 

Metal decides that it is finally last resort time. He transforms into NEO Metal Sonic taking the scrap on the floor and forming Metal Overlord.

He blasts at the Titan. Firing at the portal itself. He flies into the portal to try and do damage to the other dimension.

"No Metal, what are you doing! Metal!!" Sonic cries

By the time the closing had start to happen Mephiles was surrounded and being attacked.

Everyone comes to his defence but are again quickly overun.

Everyone is tackled to the ground.

Sonic shouts into the mic "Blue, Ginger, Chuck. Everyone. We can't defend any longer. You need to escape now"

The Titan fires into the Final fortress, obliterating the giant ship. The Titan makes smaller shots at the rest of the Egg Armada.

Blue runs, he finds Sally, Antoine and Bunnie allready being tackled by droids he has no hope to defeat.

Blue runs into the Temple to find Chuck and Ginger "come with me guys, we have to get out of here".

Blue grabs his Uncle and the young fox and speed of into the wasteland.

Troops overun the city taking the freedom fighters and inhabitants into the portal.

Blue, Ginger and Chuck watch the city from afar as troops scavange the Temple.

"How did it go so wrong?" Ginger falls to the floor.

"Is hope just impossible?" Chuck asks himself

"No!, I picked these up before they went into Robotniks hands" blue shows them the 6 chaos emeralds he took from everyone "Sonic said that when all 7 are together a miracle can happen. The impossible becomes possible"

Ginger looks at them "but we only have six"

"Metal has the final red Emerald. He wasn't captured but he isn't safe"

The troops slowly move everyone into the portal.

"This isn't the end" Sonic screams into a random droid pushing him into the rift.

When Sonic finally sees whats on the other side of the portal his heart sinks.

Metal, his love, is losing his mind in that form, Metal is smashing at anything he can see. Nothing can do damage to him as he attacks everything in his path.

He looks at who's running the portal. A small child with long ears and two tails is looking at the screen with portal statistics on it. Sonic gasps as he recognises the robotisised young Tails.

"Blast that dragon from the sky!" Says a evil Robotnik "hello Sonic, you really did put up more of a fight than I expected. To that I congratulate you. On the otherhand I want a new Metal Sonic to lead my army as you stole my last one"

Robotnik looks at the mobians "ah but first i feel like I should make you watch your friends be robotisised. Starting with your friend who gave me the confirmation that dimensional travel is achievable "

Mephilis hisses at Robotnik, "hurt me, kill me, ive felt worse. But know ive got something a lot worse than anything you can do. And i removed him from secure containment "

Robotnik waves off the threat. "Nothing you pathetic creature could do would be a threat to me. "

Mephilis raises his voice, the innate power of his voice echoing "I AM A GOD, I HOLD IN ONE HAND THE POWER TO DESTROY THIS WORLD"

Sally looks shocked slightly upon feeling the power in mephilis voice.

Shadow has his head bowed down slightly, he doesn't want to watch his love get robotisised. 

Mephilis bites through the arm of the swatbot holding him, Robotnik pushes him into the robotisiser. 

Shadow watches as mephilis roars "YOU CANNOT ROBOTISISE ME, I WOULD RATHER DIE. AND ILL TAKE YOUR LIFE WHILE IM AT IT. ALPHA3 AWAITS"

Antoine looks incredibly nervous and is holding bunnies hand hard. 

Mephilis pulls something from his quills, and throws it on the floor smashing it, shadow immediately recognises it as the scepter of darkness that came through a rift.  
"BE FREE, DESTROY THE POWER SYSTEMS OF THIS WORLD. THEN ONE DAY WE CAN JOIN AND BE ONE , WE CAN FEEL HIM TOGETHER "

the weak purple mist rises from the scepter as the robotisiser closes around mephilis. 

The mist sits in Tails' shadow. Taking his form, but as a translucent smoky fox, nodding at mephilis, then growling at shadow. Before turning back to mist and dripping into the ventilation system.

Robotnik smirks , pressing the button himself to robotisise mephilis. 

Mephilis presses his face against the glass "MAY IBLIS CURSE YOUR SOUL"

The power surges in the robotisiser, mephilis laughs "YOU CAN'T ROBOTISISE A GOD"

Robotnik hisses "Snively, why isn't he robotisised?"

Snively squeaks pathetically "ah sir, i believe the current power in the robotisiser isn't enough for someone this power sir"

Robotnik folds his arms "i want him robotisised "

Snively nods, smacking a bunch of buttons "yes sir increasing power to the robotisiser sir"

Mephilis screams loudly, the screams even getting the attention of the metalic behemoth rampaging outside. 

The light coming from the robotisiser is blinding.


	31. Prisonbreak

The robotisiser explodes. Shadow looks through the smoke, finding no evidence that mephilis is still alive.

The drained power rings that were fused to mephilis body drop to the floor before fading away 

Shadow cries out "mephilis?"

Robotnik hisses at Snively "SNIVELY WHY IS MY ROBOTISISER DESTROYED "

Snively aaaas "Sir i believe that the creature was too powerful for our systems "

The main power goes out in the room. As Metal had smashed into the main power station of the city, suprisingly it does nothing for the smog and filthy air.

"Get the power back on, how am I supposed to robotisise without a robotisisor!"

Shadow just looks at the destroyed machine where Mephilis once stood.

All of the inhabitants gets chucked into a single cell with only a single toilet and no beds

Antoine smiles "guyz I have a plan"

Nobody feels confident as they look at him, even Bunnie can't imagine Antoine coming up with a good plan in such hopeless circumstances.

Antoine smirks, pulling two small knives from his socks. "Sonic, do you think you can get Metals attention?, hopefully metal has enough of himself left in that thing. If it comes to a point at which we run out of time... i will volunteer to be robotisised first to give you all enough time to escape ... i do have a plan in there, but it likely won't work". Antoine shows the power rings on his ankles. 

Sonic nods, screaming out the barred window. 

In the distance he sees metal react looking towards the sound. 

Sonic screams "metal, please help me... i need you "

Metal overlord roars, flying towards the cell window. 

Antoine looks at the swatbot headed towards the cell. Kissing Bunnie on the lips "stay strong mon cherie" Antoine offers himself to the swatbot, which roughly grabs him and drags him off.

Metal rips the outer wall off the cell. He seems calmer upon seeing sonic... sonic looks into metal overlords optics

Metal speaks, his normal voice quiet "sonic... my nanites are making me forget... i can't keep myself in control... ill try but .. i might be lost... save me please... "

Metal overlord roars, the voice of neo coming through "i fear nothing, no organic can beat me. I will rule this world. I am the true overlord "

Metal flies across the metalic city firing spikes at every swatbot he can find.

Sonic reaches out to him...before closing his eyes. "Cmon nows our chance to get out of here, lets go"

Everyone jumps out of the open wall, running out into what little forest remains, they quickly find knothole and finds there secret passages and hide.

Bunnie is softly crying at Antoines capture.

Sonic pats her on the back "we all have to be strong" he says in solidarity looking at Shadow.

The floor goes into a slight purple mist that almost comes unnoticed "I'm back. Im dying. I need a body"

"Mephilis?" Shadow recognizes

"Im a cloud now, i don't like it particularly much" Mephilis says

The purple mist manoeuvres its way into Shadows Shadow.

The Shadow rises out of the ground as the clone of Shadow is created.

Mephilis seems ghastly, as his translucent body flickers with the light as if reality was trying to wipe away his existence.

"Are you okay"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll tell you tomorrow or maybe I won't" Mephiles laughs

Shadow puts an arm on his love and passes energy to the perhapse dying Mephiles.

Sonic joins in giving energy.

Mephilis slowly becomes more opaque "oh that feels better. Goodnight. I hope i stay here. Reality doesn't like me right now "

Mephilis flickers while laying down. "Lets hope mephtwolis makes it, reality is unhappy with him too"

Shadow rolls his eyes and smiles "did you make a pun about the 2nd Mephilis you released"

"Aww you love me really"

"Of course I do"

Sonic speaks to the group "guys we gotta sleep too, get our energy up for tomorrow"

A citizen who escaped with them speaks "you were gods, how could you lose? What even is there tomorrow?"

Sonic couldn't answer him.

"..."

Without a word Sonic finds a corner to sleep in.

(Time skip )

Sonic wakes up. He reaches his hand too find Metal. He nearly cried when he wasn't there.

Shadow is holding mephilis, who seems barely there  
Shadow wakes up, panicking as mephilis is almost transparent.

Sonic and shadows attention is bought to someone stumbling through the bushes, coughing like his body is dying. 

Sonic recognises it as the 2nd mephilis, its form even more transparent than when he formed 

Mephtwolis coughs , spitting out blue blood. "I made it... holy shit, me number 1, wtf. You said you were fine"

Mephilis sighs as he wakes up, temporarily fading from existence "im fine me.. just gonna take another nap"

Mephtwolis growls, shifting back into a mist. And pushing himself into mephilis form.

Mephilis jumps up , turning opaque "ok im awake.... mephtwolis?... me number 2?...i thought..."

Shadow hugs Mephilis

"Why?... why did Mephtwolis do that? He spent a month hidden in my quills and, He was given freedom for a day and gave his existence to save mine"

Shadow hugs him tighter "he spent so much time with you, he probably became attached to your existence. Although the first thing he did say is he wanted to be destroyed "

Everyone looks at Sonic "what do we do now?"

Sonic stays silent and looks ashamed. He didn't know. He managed to doom two dimensions. Why would they look to him anyway.

"We have options. None are great. We save Metal and risk running away, we save Antoine and run. We could just run. We could meet up with Blue and Ginger and try to plan something. Nothing makes sense right now"

Tails who had been quiet speaks "listen to your heart. Plans and odds have never been your style"

Sonic smiles. My heart. What does my heart want he thinks "my heart wants to save them. I will fight for freedom! We will win"

Everyone cheers. 

They get to reinforcing the magic barrier around knothole. 

Everyone starts getting the old farm back up and running. 

Sally wanders knothole. I don't know how it got like this. The grass is dead, weeds overgrown. Everything is layered in death.

Bunnie taps Sally "I know what your thinking hun but atleast the magic is alive and the sky is blue"

Mephilis walks over , "i don't think I can get one big enough open for travel , but I got a small one open.. blue is ok, hes hiding at the knothole in our dimension. Chuck, Ginger, spikey and eggman are there too. Ill keep working on getting one open but the distortion of Robotnik's portal has made it hard"

Sally puts a hand on Mephilis shoulder, noting that her hand sinks through him slightly "please don't over exert yourself "

Mephilis suddenly collapses onto the floor, roaring. Rifts open around him, the energy pouring out and hitting him. 

Mephilis looks at one of the rifts , "oh that one can stay" he exerts himself stabilising the rift. A gold glow comes from the rift as mephilis drags himself to it. "Sorry THU44 but i need that power ring more than you "

Mephiles takes the power ring from the specified dimension and puts it on one of his spikes.

His body glows a bit and the portal becomes brighter.

He keeps some more rigidity "Damn I need a body. I can't taste." That wasn't the only thing he hated about being without a body. Infact many of the things he originally hated about a body host is things that he now desperately misses.

Shadow walks too Mephiles "well get you a body. It may not be a fantastic body. But we'll get you one"

Mephiles grumbles "I just wish Mephtwolis made it"

"I know"

Sonic walks too Tails hoping to talk maybe get some therepy from the two tailed fox but he finds him working on something.

"What you doing bud?"

"I heard from Mephilis that Ginger, Eggman, Blue and Chuck are alive and together"

"Yeah and?"

"I need to hear from Ginger. I need him okay. So I'm building a communicator that if Eggman builds a another we should be able to speak"

"How do you know that Eggman will build a communicator that works with yours"

"He will. We had a plan for everything, including this"

"Do you read me? Eggman?" Tails asked into his communicator

A staticy voice came out "we're here, how are you alive" 

"Metal saved us" Tails replied "can I speak to Ginger?"

"TAILS!" a small squeeky voice came out of the speaker "I thought- I'm glad you're okay!!"

"Of course I'm okay. Are you guys allright?"

Ginger stays silent for a minute "Mr Eggman isn't doing so good. He's hurt from the fight though he wouldn't admit it. Blue is enthusiastic he has 6 of the 7 chaos emeralds"

"Good, stay enthusiastic guys. It ain't over yet"

"Do you have a plan?" Eggman asks

Sonic responds now "same plan as always. Save everyone!"

"How are things in that dimension?"

"Antoine is captured, probably getting robotisised soon. Metal is on a rampage rapidly losing his mind. Mephiles lost his body, he could stop existing any moment now. Everyone has all but given up hope" Sonic said with a somber look

Eggman stays silent for a moment "maybe there's a way to save Antoine, Metal and Mephilis at the same time"

Sonic and Tails jaw drops "how?"

"It's risky, if it goes wrong everything is in jeopardy. But I don't think it will go wrong"

(Time skip)

Sally is doing a meeting with the freedom fighters about eggmans plan.

"Okay guys we need to give Mephilis a massive amount of energy to make this work. Mephilis will need to possess Metal while Eggman is broadcasting memories into Metals head. They both will use their power to distract the army while Sonic saves Antoine 'without' stopping for a chilli dog"

"Can do" Sonic says with a smile

"Silver will try to protect Metal with a force field to stop anything going wrong"

"And by the end of the night we will have saved everyone" Sonic cheers

Time skip

A small group leaves knothole running quickly in the shadows as to not be seen by any drones.

The small group consisting of Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Mephilis. Running to the radar location of Metal.

When they find Neo Metal Overlord, Mephiles very quickly turns into a purple mist and rises to possess Metal.

Sonic talks through the communicator "start broadcasting now. Broadcast. Broadcast" repeating multiple times incase there was any signal problems.

"Broadcast is complete" Eggman replies

Mephilis engulfs Metal. The dragon stops for a moment. "We are back!"

Neo Overlord starts growing crystalline spines with Purple flames.

With the power of Metal Overlord and Mephilis combined they easily destroy the defences of Robotnik.

The Titan comes out of the portal to attack it "we are many you are but one! We will destroy you" Metal Mephilis Overlord flies up and crashes down on the Titan.

Sonic runs too the robotisiser avoiding all the droids in his path.

When he gets there he finds the robotisiser is flashing gold "am I too late"

Sonic smashes the robotisiser

Antoine falls out "could have been a bit faster. I was in there for 30 minutes"

Antoine has some Robotisised parts including an eye, an arm and his right side of his chest but was over all fine.

"How?" Sonic asked

"Power rings, thats why mephilis exploded, they absorb energy , but because zey were part of him, he took the energy directly" Antoine explained. Tapping the metal around his eye "zey can only do so much, yes?"

Sonic tilts his head "we've been out for hours though, how come they only put you in half an hour ago"

Antoine smirks , putting a hand to his forehead and putting on a cowardly face "ah non, don't robotizize moi, oh no such torture for such a pathetic mercian such as moi. ... mix that with a bit of stumbling and stuttering and you've got him distracted for a while "

Sonic laughs "good one Antoine "

When they get outside they find Metal Mephilis Overlord smashing the Titan 

They run to Silver and Shadow. Silver is busy deflecting any missiles going for Metal Mephilis Overlord. When Shadow sees Sonic and Antoine he flashes a torch at Metal Mephilis Overlord. 

"Chaos Control" the dragon dissapears. Sonic runs with Antoine and Shadow runs with Silver back to knothole.

When they get back they find the shiny Metal hedgehog covered in dark purple crystals and the metal trench coat that Neo is used to .

Shadow and Sonic stand there as their loved ones have fused "who is in control?" Sonic asked

"Neither. We are new, we are Metal Mephilis. Both Metal and Mephilis must be together to stay alive for now." Metal Mephilis says "they speak to us. They both want us to give you their love"

Sonic and Shadow look at each other "do you have the chaos emerald?" Sonic asks

Metal Mephilis reveals the red Chaos Emerald.

"If we give that to Blue he can go Super and take back our dimension while we all work together to fight for this one!" Sonic says

"He won't be able to win two fights at once!" Shadow smiles

"Negative" Metal Mephilis says

"What" both hedgehogs ask

"We will take all Emeralds. Metal Mephilis will destroy Robotnik once and for all" Metal Mephilis said matter of factly

"That doesn't sound like either Metal or Mephilis. We don't kill our problems" Sonic yells

"WE'RE new. Not Metal or Mephilis"

Shadow grunts "I think we want to stick with our plan. Pass us the emerald" Shadow tries to snatch the emerald. 

"Negative" Metal Mephilis kicks Shadow stopping him from snatching the emerald. Sonic catches Shadow and then tries to spin dash at Metal Mephilis.

Metal Mephilis counters Sonic. punching full power sending Sonic into a tree.

Metal Mephilis summons a portal and walks in, before it closes Shadow runs in after him.

Sonic runs up to it but it closes before he could reach it. "Damn it"

Sonic runs to Tails

"Tell Eggman that Metal Mephilis is coming and he's after the emeralds. He plans to kill Robotnik"

Meanwhile shadow is chasing after Metal Mephilis, mostly unsuccessfully as Metal Mephilis has chaos control.

When Metal Mephilis stops outside of knothole he scans the forest looking for heat signatures.


	32. War

Shadow stops chasing after Metal Mephilis, instead he runs to knothole to take the emeralds in hopes their power is enough to match Metal Mephilis.

When he finds the Eggman he allready has the emeralds out for him "I expected you'd be here first" he hands him the chaos emeralds then Metal Mephilis shows up

"Give me the Emeralds Shadow. We will solve your problem for you"

"I can't do that"

"Then we'll take them from you" said Metal Mephilis powering up

Shadow raced away from knothole as to ensure that Eggman and the rest will be ok. They ran to Robotniks portal on the bridge throwing chaos spears and crystal ice beams at each other.

In the city Shadow makes sure that there fight does as much possible damage to Robotniks new structures and any scout droids by dodging and weaving around them.

Shadow uses Chaos Boost to increase his speed and power to further match Metal.

"What do we have to do to make you see sense?" Metal Mephilis asks

"I could ask you the same question" Shadow replies dodging an ice beam

"We have the same goal. We should be allies" Metal Mephilis says crashing through a newly built power station.

"You don't want to be allies. You want us out of your way" Shadow growls

"Exactly! We knew you'd understand. Emeralds please" 

"Why don't we work together to defeat Robotnik the right way?" Shadow pleads

"Whats the right way?" Metal Mephilis asks not understanding.

"Anyway that doesn't kill him. If we kill him when Sally will want to take over his rule to make it better it will undermine her moral standards" shadow says

Metal Mephilis shakes his head "that sounds like future Sally's problem."

"It's our one rule. We don't kill our problems" Shadow sighs

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Metal Mephilis agrees with your one rule, despite it being less efficient than our way"

They chaos control back to Eggman "we came to an agreement." They give all the chaos emeralds to Blue.

"Blue you will go Super. We will become Metal Mephilis Overlord. We will together destroy what Robotnik has built destroying his Robotropolis in both dimensions. Eggman, Sonic and Shadow will likely deal with the Robotnik using the little power of the sol emeralds if they can manage."

"Easy as that?" Blue asks

"Easy as that!" Says Shadow with a smirk

Shadow and Metal Mephilis goes to the other dimension , with the Sol emeralds

(Time skip)

Sonic holds the sol emerald, "i don't know if I can chaos control with this one "

Shadow nods "me neither. Tails didn't these come from blazes dimension? Maybe the power is similar. "

Tails looks up from his work , "yep"

Sonic nods, letting the sol emerald guide his words, he aims at a rock for practice. 

Sonic focuses on the rectangular emerald, the power flowing through him burns like fire, he lets the emerald lead him "BLAZING SPEAR"

a bolt of orange-red fire shoots from him, hitting the rock.

Metal Mephilis purrs at the flames, "we feel the power, its part of him, empowering those emeralds... use them carefully "

Shadow and Sonic nods. They know the dreadful power that these Sol emeralds use. 'Iblis the eternal flame' a power so horrible it could easily bring the world ablaze.

They contact Blue via Tails' communicator "we're ready, we can use the sol emeralds like blaze could , everyone else is ready to destroy the robotisiser "

Blue nods. "I think im ready to go Super "

In one dimension sit: shadow,spiky, metal mephilis, eggman,sonic and tails. 

In the other Sally, Antoine, blue,Ginger, Bunnie and Chuck. 

Both Bunnie and Sally are making sure Antoine's ok, sally is especially concerned about the robotisised eye. Antoine is shrugging their concerns off.

Sally opens nicole, checking how deep the robotisisation reaches  
"Antoine this is serious, you're over half robotisised, its deep into your brain, your organs. He could take control of you "

Antoine looks nervous "well I don't want zat, i could never hurt my friends. Hmm He likely couldn't control all of me yes?"

Sally shrugs "i don't know, we've never interrupted the robotisisation process in this way before"

Antoine smirks, "ah but i can swing a sword much better now,yes?"

Bunnie sighs "sugar-twan this is serious, im worried about you, we're worried about you "

Antoine smirks "if zere is anything ive learned from my training with shadow, is zat no Matter what ze situation is, that i must find ze positive in ze situation "

Sally nods "so you're going to ignore the fact that you could lose your free will? Because you can swing a sword harder?"

Antoine shrugs, "i take mephilis threats of zat flame dimension seriously, so i must trust my luck will make me survive "

Sally and Eggman talk stratagies over the communicator.

Using Metal Mephilis they send people over the dimensions to work with the strategy to divide Robotniks power and reduce his territory.

Mobotropolis seems to be controlled by Snively meaning his control will likely be easier to take. Super Blue with the 7 chaos emeralds should easily be able to take it.

Robotropolis is conquered by Robotnik. A much more powerful army and far more defensive territory. However using the power of Metal Mephilis Overlord they should be able to destroy the defences and allow Sonic and Shadow using a sol emerald each to find Robotnik.

Silver and Tails can take the massive amount of troops in Robotropolis.

Bunnie and Antoine can make use of their cybernetics to deal with the troops in Mobotropolis.

After hours of discussing and planning between Sally and Eggman they decide that they were ready. Shadow had just come back from scouting Robotropolis.

"Blue are you ready" Sally asks through the communicator 

"He's ready" Eggman replies for him

Both Metal Mephilis and Blue go into there superior forms; Super Sonic and Metal Mephilis Overlord.

They speed to their respective cities doing as much damage to structures as possible.

Metal Mephilis Overlord is quickly met with troops but they can't touch him as Tails and Silver was in waiting to destroy them.

With blue auras the drones gets caught in a telekinesis and swiftly gets thrown to the ground. Land droids get swiftly destroyed from Tails' Chain Lightning.

Missiles approach Metal Mephilis Overlord from the mostly damaged Titan ship. Metal Mephilis Overlord flies up gaining potential energy, then with all its weight and kinetic energy it falls onto the Titan grounding the flying battleship.

In the other dimension Super Blue destroys as much as possible when troops fly in they are swiftly cut in half by Antoine and smashed by Bunnie.

Suddenly a five- story tall mech, using the Master emerald as power, appears and walks towards Super Blue. "Ally?" He asks in the communicator "no..."

Operating this mech is a robotisised Knuckles using the full power of the Master emerald.

Super Blue flies into the Mech to be easily smacked away by a back hand.

Blue hisses at the impact, "thats gonna bruise. "

Blue flies back up, "slapping me like that was a dick move"

Blue loops back around, still learning everything he can do in this form.  
He spin dashes at the master emerald, hoping to dislodge it from the mech "aaagh its like spinning through mud"  
His progress towards the emerald is slow but as the mechs hand comes to slap him his spindash slices through the metal, detaching the hand  
"Past cool, now if i could move faster"  
Robo-knuckles growls , stepping the mech backwards to create distance between blue and the master emerald.

Blue pushes himself a bit harder, "i can do this "  
Blue barely touches the master emerald before a shockwave launches him backwards, and the mech in the other direction.  
Blue skids on the floor, looking at how the mech skidded towards where Antoine was.

Blue flies over to the mech, luckily Antoine avoided it. Blue gives a thumbs up to Antoine, who nods giving a thumbs up back.  
Blue dives down, lifting the master emerald from its socket. Disabling the mech and sealing robo-knuckles inside. 

In Robotropolis Shadow and Sonic uses the distraction of Metal Mephilis Overlord thrashing the Titan to run at the Robotropolis Headquarters.

They quickly and quietly destroy any swatbots that were acting as security.

"Blazing spear" Shadow throws a flaming energy towards a security camara.

They run into the ventilation system and wander until they find him.

"Whats going on Snively?. How is that hedgehog doing that? Where did that dragon come from? You better destroy that hedgehog!" Robotnik shouting at a screen

"This ends now Robotnik!" Sonic shouts  
"Give up peacefully and you'll get mercy" Shadow threatens

"Really? I'm glad you're here. Snively show our friends your hostages" Robotnik says undeterred of the threats.

On the screen is a robotisised Chuck and Ginger.

"If you don't tell all your little friends to back down I will tell my friend two little words that rhyme with self destruct" Robotnik Laughs

Shadow tries to jump at him but Sonic can't lose Chuck and Ginger. He wouldn't be able to look at Tails and Blue.

"Guys, we have a problem. Robotnik robotisised Chuck and Ginger. He's got his finger on a self destruct button" sonic said sorrowful in the communicator.

From outside of the building a screech could be heard. The ceiling crashes down as Metal Mephilis Overlord attempts to kill Robotnik.

"Snively do it-" with a flick of Metal Mephilis Overlords tail Robotniks life was snuffed out.

"Nooo" Sonic screams

The tv shows Snively go to press a button to be stopped by Antoine. Snively gets thrown to the floor and grabbed by Antoine and Bunnie.

"Get off me you buffoon!" Snively yells "you mutt, you disgusting creature. Get your filthy mobian hands off me"

Antoine smirks, “La pluie de vos injures n’atteint point le parapluie de mon indifference.”  
Antoine growls ,punching Snively in the face  
"Your insults may not hurt me, but zey hurt you, yes?"

Snively spits blood at Antoine, the blood hitting his slightly tattered uniform, soaking into the blue fabric.

Bunnie steps back, in both shock and fear, covering her mouth with her organic hand. 

Antoine growls louder at seeing the stain on his jacket "zis jacket is worth more to moi than your life"

Antoine punches Snively in the jaw with his robotisised hand, a sickening crunch sound can be heard. 

In the other dimension, everyone is watching Antoine beat up Snively via the screen.

Sonic is in shock. Robotnik died he's watching his friend punch a powerless man. He won but not the way he wanted to. Sonic rushes to the side of the room, clutching his mouth. 

Due to sonic not eating food for a while, he throws up mostly stomach acid and bile. The vomit pools against the wall. And the smell alone makes shadow gag.

Metal mephilis Overlord turns back to Metal Mephilis. "We apologise for his death"

Shadow grunts "he hates the smell of death, well hates as in, well that"

They look back up at the screen, Bunnie is dragging Antoine away from a clearly unconscious Snively "Stop it Antoine what is with you!"

"What is with moi?. Do you not remember who is evil?" Antoine argued

"You'd never be so aggressive usually" said Bunnie with anger in her voice and disgust in her eyes.

Antoine growls, the robotisised eye glowing brightly. "I am doing zis for you mon cherie, for sonic, for sally. Zey deserve to never be in fear again "

Bunnie slaps Antoine he falls to the ground clutching his head, he then looks at his blood covered hands. Rushing back to his feet. His facial expression completely different.  
"Bunnie? What happened, what have i done?"  
Antoine looks at the blood soaking into his fur. 

Bunnie looks at Antoine, tilting her head slightly, noticing that the robotisised eye is no longer glowing "sugar-t'wan? You calmed down?"

"I don't know what happened. I just saw red. I'm sorry Bunnie." Antoine caringly takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood of Snively off his fur.

"It's ok Antoine. We'll get him healed and locked away. We'll get you feeling better" Bunnie said reassuringly.

The droids start bashing against the barricaded doors.

Snively starts to wake. He stays silent.

Bunnie looks at the pathetic excuse of a human "You're in charge of the troops now that Robotnik is dead right?"

Snively stays still for a moment contemplating his answer then nods his head.

"Then you WILL tell all the troops to stand down" 

"I can't do that"

"I wasn't asking!"

"Litterally, the robots were programmed to not understand surrender. They'll fight till the end" Snively answered

"Damn it" Antoine finished

"Eggman, it looks like the droids don't accept surrender as an answer" Bunnie spoke into her communicator.

"I figured as much. Plan B then."

"Whats plan B Eggman?" Antoine asks but he doesn't aswer.

After a few minutes of the droids destruction suddenly they stop.

Bunnie opens the door too find that the droids respond to Eggmans command as if he was Robotnik.

"This city is not for destruction! Line up at the Temple for reprogramming." Eggman shouts at the droids.

A portal opens with Silver and Tails jumping through "where is he?" They asked Eggman panicked.

Eggman looks down and points to the mostly destroyed building

Tails and Silver run in mostly ignoring Bunnie and Antoine and look through a cage at Ginger and Chuck "I'm sorry Ginger I should've been there for you. Damn myself" Tails exclaims loudly.

Silver punches the wall "Robotnik shouldn't have gotten this far. I should've been able to stop him before touching my family"

Bunnie puts her hand on Silvers shoulder "it'll be okay. They can be fixed"

Blue runs in , "hey those emeralds vanished after i used them,that normal?"

Tails nods "sometimes after they are used for things like this they scatter themselves across our dimension "

Blue nods, looking at Antoine who is sat looking at the slightly bloodied fur on his hands, and then down at the blood on his uniform jacket, and on the tattered jeans he's wearing.  
"Is he ok?"

Bunnie shrugs "he's getting there"


	33. A better future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a better future

(Time skip)

Antoine is sleeping, due to the interruption and corruption of the robotisisation process he hasn't made much progress in becoming biological. There would likely be many side effects.

His nightmares are getting worse. It's like a new voice is in his head. A voice telling him to kill.

"Sugar-t'wan. Are you allright?" Bunnie asks rolling over

"Umm yes mon cherie. I am okay"

The voice is louder now, whispering to him "you can put your hand around her throat, steal her life, she can't stop you "

Antoine sighs "simply having disagreements with my robotics"

Someone aggressively knocks on the door 

Bunnie gets up off of the bedmat on the floor. 

Its spiky "metal mephilis is gonna try closing the portal Robotnik made, wanna watch"

Bunnie nods, helping Antoine up.

They both head outside , walking out of the newly rebuilt temple. 

They head through the streets. The streets are full of rubble and newly de-robotisised mobians. Most of the citizens are trying to clear the streets. Bunnie is holding Antoine's hand.

They arrive on the bridge where the jagged portal is. 

Blue hugs Ginger "Bud I'm really gonna miss you."

Ginger shakes his head "you have your own Tails to go back too"

"Not Correctamundo! We became pals you and I. Not as another Sonic and Tails in the countless dimensions but as Blue and Ginger."

Ginger hugs him "I'm gonna miss ya. I'll definitely be visiting you!... if its possible 

Also saying there goodbyes is Chuck to Sonic.

"Uncle Chuck do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately so Sonny, unfortunately so. Anyway you have your whole life ahead of you in a paradise of your own making. I have to help my dimension now get right back on its feet. Ive also got family back there Blue who is on the right track and my version of Tails that Ive adopted as my own, that I gotta look after"

"I know Chuck, I think I speak for all of us when I say were gonna miss ya"

Rotor, who has just been de-robotisised looks at the two groups of people, and at eggman. 

Rotor walks up to eggman "i get you just de-robotisised me , but that doesn't mean I like you. "

Eggman smiles, handing a booklet to rotor.  
Rotor looks through it. "Oh wow, high efficiency wind turbines. Low waste water wheels. Ok eggman you're good in my books... can I keep this"

Eggman nods and smiles "of course, make sure your dimension gets better. "

Rotor nods running off to show Sally the blueprints. 

Chuck walks up to eggman, who now looks a little tearful. "Eggman, now you may have been the best friend I ever had."

"C'mom old timer. Don't speak in past tense like that I'm gonna be talking to you everyday using our communicator" 

Antoine softly spoke to Blue who was saying goodbye to Sonic. "Hey Blue, me and Bunnie came to a decision. We're staying here"

"What?, Antoine what do you mean your staying?" Blue asked 

"We both talked. We like it here. We'll be useful and get jobs and things" Bunnie said excited about the concept of a new home

Blue looks at Sonic.

"Hey if they want to stay they can stay. We'll look after them"

Blue gives them both a hug.

Sally runs over "Bunnie, did i hear you correctly, you're not coming home?"

Bunnie hugs Sally "we're going to stay here. We'll miss you all every day and visit when we can"

Metal Mephilis is waiting at the portal tapping his foot impatiently.

Sally, Blue, Rotor and Chuck walks through the portal dissapearing.

Metal mephilis shimmers slightly, mephilis detatches himself from metal, the shards of crystal on Metals body fading from existence. Mephilis nods as he grabs on the seven power rings he's gathered over the last few days, stabilising his form before nodding at spiky. 

Spiky walks over, to Mephilis. "Im ready too... ive lived a good life. And even now I feel my body dying. Early shadow androids like myself were never designed to live outside of a vat as long as I have. "

Spiky looks over at shadow, smiling for once " you have always been such a good friend to me shadow, now its time i return the favours. Ill give your boyfriend a physical form by giving up my own. "

Mephilis nods, standing beside spiky, putting the power rings on spikys spines. 

Shadow looks shocked, "you'd give your life to repay me? What for?"

Spiky smirks "for giving me a chance to live"

Spiky nods at mephilis, letting mephilis enter his body.

Spiky grins at shadow "sayonara shadow the hedgehog "

The vessel is covered in blue flames as mephilis shifts its biology to one he considers himself. 

The blue flames recede, and mephilis smiles at shadow, holding a crystal orb with a faint white mist in it.

The orb speaks "wait, i was supposed to be free, this isn't what we agreed on mephilis "

Mephilis shushes him as shadow walks over. Shadow pats the orb "thank you spiky"

Mephilis shatters the orb, releasing spiky's soul.

Mephilis smirks "lets do this thing "

Mephilis starts sucking up energy from the portal slowely compressing it the energy required draining the rings on his body one by one, the rings fizzle from existence.

Mephilis closes the portal, it shrinks until there is only small rifts evidencing that it was ever there.

"I can't believe they're gone?" Ginger says

"They're not gone. They may be in a different dimension but we'll be able to visit them anytime and see them and we can talk to them using our communicators, right mephilis?" Sonic questions 

Mephilis sighs "not currently, the fabric between our realities is a little fragile right now. It wouldn't be safe"

Ginger looks at the small rifts opening around where the portal was, "is that caused by the distortion of the spacetime continuum?"

Mephilis shrugs "sounds about right, we should be mint as long as nothing comes through them, or goes into them"

Shadow rolls his eyes "i sense another or"

Mephilis looks at shadow "OR is the spacetime continuum collapses due to being so damaged by that robotniks actions. Theoretically anything could happen. "

Shadow nods "so i guess you're guarding here for a while then"

Mephilis nods. 

Antoine smiles "well we're all staying here for a while because we simply have to celebrate our victory "

Bunnie smiles "with a picnic "

Everyone cheers. 

Tails summons some food and alcohol. Silver helps mephilis put a barrier over the rift area.

Sonic looks at metal, pulling him close for a kiss.  
Metal smiles "i love you so much "  
Sonic looks into Metals optics, "i love you so much too, im glad you're ok"

Metal smiles, nuzzling sonic softly, they can finally let their guards down and relax, and express their immense love for each other.  
Metal smiles back "when im with you sonic, im always okay."  
Subconsciously Metals feelings lead him to fly slowly up during the hug. Sonic and metal laugh as they spin above the ground. They softly kiss as they land on the floor. 

Silver holds tails hand, tails looks at him , smiling happily pulling silver close. Tails wraps his arms around silver, tears of happiness beading in his eyes.  
Tails kisses silver on the cheek, "i love you so much "

Ginger laughs "like you love whiskey?"  
Tails laughs "yes but more "  
Silver mock gasps "you like me strong, aged, and left in a barrel for a few years without any oxygen?"

Tails laughs more, jokingly slapping silver on the shoulder "you always know what to say to make me laugh"  
Silver kisses tails softly, "what can I say, we must be perfect for each other. Else my humor wouldn't work "

Silver kisses tails again, this time suddenly squeezing his ass. Tails squeaks , blushing heavily "SILVER! not in front of Ginger "  
Silver and tails both laugh and cuddle. 

Mephilis walks towards Shadow with a bit of an extra spring that only Shadow notices. "Hey hot stuff what's up?" Shadow asks  
"Ive missed having a mouth" Mephiles answered  
"Why?"  
Mephilis kisses Shadow "so I can kiss you silly"  
Shadow taken by suprise kisses back but deeper.

"How did I forget how adorable you are" Shadow says 

"I'm not adorable..." Mephiles wines

Shadow kisses mephilis "you're adorably scary"

Mephilis sighs "you're adorable "

They both chuckle slightly, mephilis smiles happily his crystalline quills glowing a beautiful gold from sheer joy.

Antoine and Bunnie helps dish out Antoine's Gourmet food on a reasonably large red blanket.  
It can hardly be called picnic food but practically a buffet.

Bunnie smiles "theres so much food "

Antoine lays down on the red carpet. He picks a rose from the grass and puts it in his mouth raising his eyebrows furiously. Speaking through the rose, slightly muffled "ah but bunnie , i am ze only snack you need,yes?"

Bunnie gasps "but sugar, i need a drink with such a fine meal "

Antoine winks the robotisised eye "i am sure zat i can provide that too"

From this insinuation everyone sighs.

Bunnie laughs out loud.

During their celebration picnic they all act cutesy too their significant other. Sonic plays up juggling the chilli dogs that no picnic would do without. Silver is Levitating Ginger, who since being robotisised and de-robotisised is now fully intact again, organic arms and all. Ginger could fly by himself but silvers magic is much more fun.

Mephilis smiles "If you enjoy levitation I have a dimension that doesn't have gravity, or ground. It may have no oxygen more testing is required but when the portal opened a massive wind pushed everything nearby into it, including my favourite un popped bubble wrap"

"Thanks but I think Ginger likes oxygen" Tails smiles laughing slightly 

Mephilis laughs "yes i believe that I, other than sonic or shadow in super form, are the only one who can survive without oxygen or food or water"

Mephilis keeps an eye on the rifts, but otherwise continues the celebration. 

Eggman smiles, holding up a glass of wine, tapping it with a spoon. "Im gonna make a toast"

Everyone looks at him 

Eggman nods "a toast to a better future "

Everyone cheers "to a better future "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it? Find out in the next fanfiction


End file.
